Dangerous Combination
by ImagineFiction27
Summary: She may not be Candor but she knows he's telling the truth. Her Erudite knows it. Her Dauntless wants to prove it. Her Abnegation has to prove it. Not everyone is so easy to read, and all it takes is one small truth to change ones entire perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Trial after trial proves who is trustworthy and who betrayed their faction and join the fight against Abnegation willingly. My trial was first due to my interference with the main program of the control serum, during which my Divergent status came out but none seemed bothered by it. After three hours of questioning in front of all the factions I was deemed innocent and placed, temporarily, in charge of Dauntless deemed the only one safe enough to trust and qualified. After mine was Tobias' who was also found innocent but refused to become a leader. Then Christina, Zeke, and Uriah. In Christina's trail it was discovered that she had been under the serum tasked with finding me since Jennine already believed of my Divergence full heartedly. What really surprised everyone is that both Zeke and Uriah admitted to being Divergent while under the serum. When they were both release of it's effects they left to an empty hall and talked, probably about how neither one told the other about their Divergence. From personal experience I know it's something you seriously debate about with yourself. After all of us they dragged out Max for the last trial of the day. To everyone's surprise Max, the ruthless and terrifing leader Max, had been under the serums effect for an entire year and remembered nothing but bits and pieces of what had happened while under its control.

The next day Max's wife, Helen, who had been found locked in their apartment during the attack on Abnegation, was next. She also had no idea of what had happened but had noticed the difference in her husband over the year but shrugged it off as stress. Both were released as innocent.

Most of the other leaders were removed after being discovered to have known about Jeannine's plot and doing nothing but aiding her and dosing Max over the year. After four more trials the judge, Jack Kang, calls the court closed for the day.

The next day Alec, the newest leader in training, is led out and his trial is quickly finished, and he's released dubbed innocent. Once he's released I lead him to a seat and sit down as he takes my hand giving it a squeeze. He's still shaking with nerves. "That was very brave of you." He whispers as they begin to prepare for the next trial. News of my admittans had traveled fast and so had Zeke and Uriah's but for the most part things have remained the same as before, except with all the trials.

"I did what I had to for Dauntless and Abnegation." I offer softly not looking over at him.

"But still, you're stronger than most of us." Before I can counter his claim three loud thuds echo around the room and everyone falls silent. The last leader on trial is Eric. When I see him forced onto the stage I don't feel bad for him. I don't admit to myself that the grey jump suits all accused are shoved into makes him look terrible. When he limps forward to the center of the stage I don't wince and remember I shot him in the leg without batting an eye, and I definitely do not feel sorry for him when the bright lights hit him, and his pale skin seems even paler and the bags under his eyes seem to worsen.

"He looks like shit." He whispers to me and I nod my head a little.

I inhale sharply and out of the corner of my eye I see Alec glance at me worry glinting in his eyes. "Yeah." Eric stands tall his back straight and his eyes forward.

"Please state you're name for the records."

"Eric Ryan Coulter." He states firmly. He glances at no one. There's probably no one here for him.

"Were you working with Jeanine Matthews to up turn our government?"

"Yes." His voice his sharp but I can hear a hitch in it like he wants to say something else.

"Were you doing so willingly?"

It's silent as everyone waits for his answer. "No"

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I know it's short but I wanted to see if it gets enough views to even continue. Feel free to review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! Okay I love you guys for one and for two I'm going to continue, from the stats I can say that this book is a hit. Also I love the comments.**

 **Tamwhit – Thank you for commenting I really appreciate it and hope that you continue to read this fan fic.**

 **DragonMaster65 – I love your comment, your comment is the reason I write. All of your questions will be answered through out the story but I can't promise it will be in this chapter. Trust me, with the first paragraph I was a little worried about it's length but in the end I decided that the length was fine and if people had to go back through it wouldn't hurt because all of that information will be important. All of your questions are great and in great detail and I can't wait to answer them.**

 **Now without further ado please enjoy!**

 **Previously…**

"Eric Ryan Colter." He states firmly. He glances at no one. There's probably no one here for him.

"Were you working with Jeanine Matthews to up turn our government?"

"Yes." His voice his sharp but I can hear a hitch in it like he wants to say something else.

"Were you doing so willingly?"

It's silent as everyone waits for his answer. "No"

 **And now…**

An earth-shattering roar fills the room as multiple Dauntless members get up begin to try and attack him many yelling at him angrily. All I can hear is the echoing 'no' in my ears as I look around at everyone.

No? No?! Then what was with his harsh treatment of… well, everyone? His violence and anger towards everyone makes no sense if he wasn't working for Jeanne.

It takes time for the unruly Dauntless members be calmed and or removed from the courtroom.

"Did you ever does Dauntless Leader Max with control serum?"

"No." Again up roar and disbelief.

"Did you kill anyone during the attack on Abnegation?"

It's so loud I can't hear anything but I watch his lips form the word no.

How could everyone's entire perspective of Eric be wrong? How could the evil and cruel Eric just… not be real a… a cover?

Before I know what, I'm doing I get up and walk to the front of the room, slipping through the Candor's keeping back the angry Dauntless members right in front of Eric as the judge asks another question. The rooms silent... or it seems silent. I can't hear anything but my racing heart. "Why did you not stop her plot?" I ask sharply, my voice rings around the room. For the first time he makes eyes contact with someone, with me, but his eyes aren't cold, they're full of emotion. Fear. Confusion. Almost searching for an answer.

"Because she had leverage." I can feel someone coming up behind me, so I quickly pull out my pocket knife and flick it open pointing it behind me. Who ever they are, they don't come closer.

"What was her leverage?"

He doesn't speak. He winces, and I can tell he's fighting the compulsion of the Truth serum. "What. was. Her. leverage?" I ask again this time more insistent.

I can tell the serum adds an extra kick when I ask him the second time by the way he crumples in on himself.

"My sister!" He roars out before falling to his knees taking deep breaths his hands in his hair.

There is still an up roar behind me but I ignore it as I watch Eric recover from fighting the serum. Once he's standing again I'm ready to ask more questions.

"Why would she threaten you?" I ask him, and he stares at me but for once I'm truly shocked by him. He's eyes are pleading, almost begging me not to make him answer.

He shakes his head as he lets out a grunt. "If you do not stop fighting the serum the pain will only get worse." I hear Jack tell Eric.

He knows he just doesn't want to speak something... something important is about to be said. I feel it. "Because..." He mutters as he lets out another grunt. He's tense his arms are bound up muscles bunched together as he clenches his fists. "I'm... I'm D-." He goes silent letting out another grunt, but I know what he was about to say.

"You don't have to answer that question." I shout with a squeak. Suddenly he's relaxed sagging where he stands his head hangings as he gasps for air.

I freeze for a second before I slowly turn to Jack Kang who nods his head. Silence runs throughout the room. No one murmurs or whispers. He hammers his gavel down and dismisses the trial. Without another look at Eric I turn around and begin to leave the room along with everyone else. As I reach the doors I feel Alec fall in next to me. I walk into the lobby and wait for Jack to come get me. Alec is silent just watching everyone leave like I do.

Was he telling the truth? He had to be he was under the truth serum. But if so...

Suddenly someone grabs my shoulder and spins me around before shoving me into the wall behind me cutting my train of thought short. "What the hell Tris!" He shouts as he gets in my face. "Why did you stop that fuckers trial?" He sneers at me angrily.

Four

I look up at him sharply. "Because there is more to this than we know and I'm going to find out what."

"He deserves to be executed, why are you defending him." He snaps at me grabbing my left arm and squeezing. Hard.

I jerk my arm away from him before I answer. "Because he might not be as guilty as you think so shove off with your personal feelings and think about this logically." It happens before I can react. Four's fist connects with the side of my face and I stagger to the side as I hear fighting and grunting to my right. I fall into the wall behind me as I hold my face recovering.

"Tris?" I hear someone yell and a hand lands on my shoulder helping steady me. I straighten up as the side of my face begins to ache, but I ignore it. "Are you alright?" I nod my head as I stand up glancing to my side to see a young Candor man.

"Think about it logically! He held a gun to my head!" Four shouts at me as he's dragged out of Candor headquarters by some other Dauntless members. I watch him get removed and turn to Alec to see his disheveled hair and split lip.

"Are you okay?" I ask, he lets out a laugh.

"That" he begins breathily. "was fun."

I offer a laugh as I squat down next to Benjamin, a small Abnegation boy I'd found while running through the streets trying to get away from Will with my mom. Both his father and sister were killed while he escaped. "I'm alright, are you alright?" He nods his head and I smile as I plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Leader Tris." I look up to find Jack Kang waiting I turn to Alec and he nods his head.

"I've got to go Ben but I'll see you back at Dauntless, okay?" I nod my head and ruffle Benjamin's hair again before I leave the two and follow Jack to the holding cell.


	3. Chapter 3

_**dixie326 - I can't wait to get to future chapters and see your reaction!**_

 _ **tamwhit - Glad you think so Tam**_

 _ **DragonMaster65 - #1 Yes he killed that Divergent but that wasn't during the actual attack on Abnegation it was in the pre timing of the attack, wording is key in my opinion. However, I didn't forget that scene, trust me.**_

 _ **#2 You're answer will come in the next two chapters, I'm trying to keep this as close to real court cases as I can but I'm only 17 so I'm not sure how I'm doing but I'm also trying to adapt it to the faction system.**_

 _ **#3 I can't answer you're entire comment because it will be answered later but I mean, It's Eric, EVERYONE has a problem with Eric, if they find out he's a Divergent Tris believes they will freak out and say that all Divergents could end up being as angry, uncontrollable, and dangerous as he is/was.**_

 _ **#4 Honestly Four seems to be so much of an empty of a character considering his history with his father but then again if you want to stop the cycle you break the cycle so there is a chance he's not like his father in other people's view but in mine he would have been worse off. I take him defecting to Dauntless as a sign that he wants freedom but also a way to be able to act on his emotions a way to act out, while living with Marcus he had to of been so angry, confused, and betrayed that he'd never want to feel that way again. He's want to be the one in control of everything and everyone. But he realizes this and rejects the leadership position when it's offered. But when he gets involved with Tris he loses control, in both the books and movies she seems pretty submissive towards Four/Tobias so I see it logical that he never lashes out towards her because she pretty much always did as he said before then.**_

 _ **#5 OH I love this one right here! Okay so I will be doing a flash back to introduce Benjamin but at a later date. Yes Tris is very protective of Ben which will be proven at a later date as well. I didn't really offer any description on how Benjamin got into the Candor lobby but I am planning on doing a flash back to help fix that. However I'm gonna have to do a P.O.V change to do so.**_

 _ **#6 Tris, being from Abnegation still has her reservations about how things should be done. In my opinion they were never a couple until they got on the train and ran away together, which didn't happen and will be explained at a later date.**_

 _ **#7 Sadly I don't trust people enough to even consider getting a beta but I do have a family friend of mine who is a publisher and a writer so I might hit her up if she's not busy. I've been meaning to sign a contract with her for when I finish my first personal book but haven't gotten around to it.**_

 _ **Now on to chapter 3**_

 **Previously...**

"That" he begins breathily. "was fun."

I offer a laugh as I squat down next to Benjamin, a small Abnegation boy I'd found while running through the streets trying to get away from Will with my mom. Both his father and sister were killed while he escaped. "I'm alright, are you alright?" He nods his head and I smile as I plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Leader Tris." I look up to find Jack Kang waiting I turn to Alec and he nods his head.

"I've got to go Ben but I'll see you back at Dauntless, okay?" I nod my head and ruffle Benjamin's hair again before I leave the two and follow Jack to the holding cell.

 **And now...**

 **Flashback...**

It's only been a week since Max's trial. Jack Kang appointed Helen, Max, and Alec as leaders hoping to help the faction "How did you come across the Erudite plan to attack Abnegation?" I sigh as I lean forward

"Every once and awhile I would hear some of the higher ups talking about it and I wasn't the only one who noticed the odd behavior." I admit.

"Who else noticed?"

"Four. He's the one who found out about the entire plan, but it was to late to warn anyone by the time he did so." Max nods his head before pressing his face into his hands.

"I hate the idea that this could happen again at anytime and I won't be able to do anything." He mutters.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I look over at Alec and Helen.

"None of us are Divergent, we can't fight the serum the only one who can is you." He states as he looks over at me rubbing his chin. "Hell, even Four can't fight the stronger serum and if I'm to bet, your stronger than him that means you'd probably be able to fight it off too."

I shrug my shoulders. "Well I don't know, because I was shot they tried to kill me instead of using me as a guinea pig and I'd rather not test it. Any way all of the serum is to be disposed of by order of Candor and Abnegation."

Max nods his head. "Yes, but the Erudite are smart. They will find a way to continue their work and if they secede then we'll have a problem on our hands." He points to me. "But you won't."

"I agree with where you're going Max." I look over at Helen to see her smiling at me.

"Um do you mind letting me in on this little idea too?" Alec's asks, and I nod my head.

"Yeah what are you talking about I don't get it."

Max smiles at me. "We're going to make you a permanent leader of Dauntless." He states calmly, and I feel my stomach drop.

"What?!"

"Your more than qualified and being Divergent will help if we ever have another problem with magic control serum." Alec offers as he nods his head in agreement. "I like it."

"I don't. Max I'm nowhere near leadership material and I don't even think everyone else will be okay with this." I offer as I look around that everyone.

"It doesn't matter what they all think. While our trials were going on you took perfect care of this faction and you can continue that work now and after." Max states calmly.

Helen's smooth voice reaches my ear. "Being in leadership may sound like a scary job but really it's just making sure the faction has enough food, taking care of faction affairs, transporting leaders, watching over the factionless, and training the initiates."

"Tris we need a leader and you are the most qualified, are you really going to deny that to you faction?" Max asks me seriously.

"I don't want to make things worse."

Max lets out a bellowing laugh before smiling over at me. "Believe me I've mess it up already and now you can fix it."

I let out a sigh before I nod my head. "Fine, I'll be a leader."

"Good, we'll need your opinion on things Tris don't think we'll leave you out just because your new. You're a leader until everything has been fixed and the faction is straightened out again."

"And after that?" I ask.

"You'll be free to choose to stay or find a new job."

I nod my head again looking down at the table. "Now on to a more serious topic. The new initiates need rooms."

"I've already had people working on it, most of the initiates had nothing to do with anything going on with the plan so they have been relocated to the south building which I noticed was close to the complex and was starting to get filled when I went through the old plan files for Dauntless initiation." I explain as I lean forward folding my arms on top of each other on the table.

"See you're already doing so well."

 **Present time...**

"Is there a way we can test him?" I ask as we make our way through white halls.

"There is." I can tell he's not happy with me just by the tone of his voice.

I look over at Jack Kang and sigh. "Look, I know what I did was wrong but as temporary leader of Dauntless I asked questions that could determine life or death."

He stops and turns to me. "I know what you did could save his life but what I don't get is why?"

I'm stunned by his question.

"From what others have reported Mr. Colter has quite a history at Dauntless. So why save him?" He asks.

I shake my head before I turn back to the way we were going. "I don't know."

He gives me a look but other than that begins to walk again. I follow him down another hallway and through a door to come to a stop before a glass wall. On the other side Eric sits on a pristine white bed. He doesn't look up at us. "Mr. Colter."

We stand waiting for Eric to acknowledge us but when he doesn't I step forward. "Eric." His head snaps up and his eyes land on me. I purse my lips before I speak. "I'll do my best to prove your innocent, but you'll have to work with us." I find myself saying.

His eyes widen, and he stares at me.

Is he innocent?

Yes. Yes, he is.

The Erudite in me knows it.

And the Abnegation in me is willing to prove it.

"Why?" He whispers.

"Because I'm Erudite." I state firmly. I hear Kang try to stifle a gasp next to me. "And I know what you were about to say in that courtroom." He looks away from me. "Your Divergent, that's why she threatened you… I'm also guessing that your sister is too, isn't she?" I ask, and he nods his head.

"She killed my father when I was twelve and my sister was seven. My mother knew it was her, but she forced my mother into the Factionless system for falsely accusing. As an act, off 'remorse' she took me and my sister in. She had control over everything and had eyes on me everywhere I went. She has all Erudite born tested at six. She knew straight from the start but wanted to make sure I knew she controlled everything that went on in Erudite. The day before my sixteenth birthday she made sure I knew exactly what would happen if I didn't do as she said." He explains not lifting his gaze from the floor.

I turn to Kang to see him staring at me. I glance over at Eric meaningfully then back at him. He nods his head.

"I'll be leading a search through Jennine Mathew's rooms and office later today. Where do you think you, sister is?" I ask, and he looks up at me.

"I don't know but please find her." He whispers before turning away and pulling his knees to his chest. I take this as our que to leave. Once we're both out of the room I turn to Kang.

"Come with me I'll write up the search warrant now." I nod my head and follow him back the way we came then into an elevator which carries us up to his office.

"Your Erudite?" He asks as the lights flicker a bit above us.

"Yes. Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation." I offer and he nods his head his eyes wide.

Silence fills the small box as gears whine above us. I watch the numbers light up in the floor panel. "Do you believe him?" He asks and I look over at him.

"I have many reasons to hate Eric Coulter but yes, I believe he's telling the truth." I reply firmly as the elevator stops, dings, and opens.

 _ **And that's it for now. Follow, Review, and come back for more!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone, I got a beta to read through this chapter and she says it's fine however I explained that I'm not sure a Beta is what I need and she confirmed this after reading your comments what you want me to get is a Dev editor, someone who will read through and edit/comment on mistakes so I can go back through and adjust the story. Having said that, she has NOT dev edited this chapter but she HAS Beta read it so I'm posting it and will have her verify the next chapter as my Dev editor.**

 **tamwhit - You'll see later**

 **DragonMaster65 - Maybe, maybe not.**

 **After you read it a second time it should be pretty easy to tell who is talking, I do this to make sure the reader is actually reading.**

 **Most people who take charge in times of need really have the potential to be a leader, even if they don't think so. I'm kind of going off of this theory.**

 **Thank you for bringing that to my attention I forgot to fix that upon update. When I say test I mean the aptitude test, most Divergents are revealed through the aptitude test. Tris feels closely connected to Eric due to his Divergent status and his will to do anything for his family, at first it truly was just her Erudite side hunting down the answers to her questions but then that evolved when she discovered the, shall we call it, softer side of Eric. With Eric there is a difference, he was (excuse my language) a dick head to a lot of people in Dauntless focused solely on saving his sister, and a lot of them will be trying to get revenge on him. Also (I added my own little quirk) since Eric isn't from Candor, Dauntless (being the police faction) can choose to override the Candor final decision and say he's a danger to society and kill him anyway.**

 **It's meant to be confusing because, Tris is also confused. I guess I should have clarified more.**

 **Using the truth serum on practical things could be considered a intrusion on personal rights plus there will be an explanation about that later. Just remember Jeanine is Erudite.**

 **Thank you for reading, now without further ado please enjoy!**

* * *

I let the wind rip through my hair as I lean out of the train a bit closing my eyes and relaxing for a second. Eric's Divergent. I can't say I expected that. It's nice to know that other Divergents are out there.

Even if it is just Eric, Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, and I.

Tobias. His reaction to my defense of Eric it... it scares me. What if he acts out again when there is no one around?

I shiver at that thought.

I pull back in and sit watching the city fly by.

No matter what happens to me, Eric deserves to be proven innocent. He did all he did for his sister. I can tell now he's go some Abnegation traits in him.

I wonder where his parents were from.

I can't help but laugh at the thought of the mighty Eric Coulter dressed in Abnegation grey kneeling in front of some Factionless man feeding him porridge. I snicker before taking a deep breath and standing up. The Dauntless building is coming into view. I hadn't realized how close the train was. I watch as the building shows up in front of the doors before I run out and land on my feet. Once I'm sure I won't fall I walk over to the ledge to the net and climb up without a thought and jump like last time.

Before I left Candor I called ahead and asked for everyone to meet me in the main office.

It doesn't take long after jumping for me to make my way to the leadership hall. When I step into Max's office I find Max and Alec talking in one corner and Helen (Max's wife) playing with Ben. Everyone looks at me when I enter. I get a chorus of hellos from everyone before everything falls silent. I close the door behind me before I speak. "Eric is innocent."

They're all silent.

"Eric has a younger sister, who is still in Erudite. Eric claims that she was being used against him." None of them object, they just watch me.

I see Max's eyes flash to the side of my face and they narrow a bit. I shift a bit and my hair falls into my face.

Word must have gotten to him.

"I want to lead a search on Jeanine Mathew's rooms and office." I inform everyone and they all nod their heads.

"How do you know he's innocent?" Helen asks softly.

I pause as I look at everyone. "Eric is Divergent." Max's eyes widen in surprise and he pushes away from the table as Helen lets out a gasp. "He almost said it under the truth serum, but I don't think telling everyone under the serum would be the best way to take care of that."

Max clears his throat as he seems to gather himself up no standing across from me. "And his sister?"

"Also, Divergent. Jeanine threatened Eric with his sister's life said that if he didn't do exactly what she said, she would kill his sister just like she had done to his father." Everyone is silent.

Max tenses up before speaking. "She's killed innocent people before?" I nod my head.

At my words Max seems to deflate and falls back into his seat.

"From what Eric told me I'm pretty sure she did but we'll have to go over everything in her office and rooms to be sure." I offer and Max nods his head.

"Permission granted. In an hour meet me with two others in the garage." Max states firmly his hand folded together but he's sense and his hands are squeezing each other.

I nod my head exhaling deeply. "Thank you, Max."

* * *

I make my way to the garage with Alec and Uriah. "Are you sure he's innocent?" Uriah asks, and I let out a sigh as he drinks his water.

"Yes, Uriah." I pause and consider what I'm about to tell him. I don't think he'll go running through the compound screaming that Eric is Divergent, but I still feel like telling anyone else could cause problems. "What I'm about to tell you is of utmost importance and must be kept under wraps, okay?" I ask. Uriah nods his head looking between Alec and I. "The reason I believe Eric is innocent is because he's Divergent."

Alec busts out laughing as Uriah spits out his water his eyes open wide in surprise. "He's what?" He asks in a high pitched, shocked voice as he wipes water off of his chin.

"Eric is Divergent and so is his sister. Jeanine threatened Eric with his sister's life." I explain slowly so he can understand me better.

"Eric?" He asks his brow furrowing. "Divergent?" He asks his voice, again, peaking sharply.

I look over at Alec and he smiles at me completely amused by the situation. "He's taking it better than Four would." He offers with a shrug of his shoulders, but I can't help but nod my head, that is true.

"So... Eric is innocent?"

I let out a sigh. "Only if we can find his sister or find a way to prove his is." I state firmly as I turn to the elevator panel and look up at the floor counter. Almost in the garage.

"And you're not going to let him be executed even if we don't fine anything, are you?" He asks but I don't answer because the doors opening and I make my way towards Max, who's leaning against on of the Dauntless company trucks only leaders and drive.

"Ready?" I call out and Max looks up before tossing me the keys but I can't help but notice him wince when he does so.

"Absolutely."

He tries to hide it but when we get in the truck but I still notice Max's knuckles are split and bleeding.

* * *

When we get up to Jeanine's office everyone's quiet. It didn't take much to get the key to her office from the building manager. Lucky for us her rooms are connected to her office so we won't have to wonder around looking for them or break down a door. I take a deep breath before I turn the key and push the door open.

I step in and I'm surprised by the normality of her office. "Spread out and look for anything about Eric and his sister." I don't even glance over my should as I head for the door to my right. "Max?" I call as I reach the door.

He nods his head without saying a thing, following me into the room pistol in hand. Anything could happen, she could have put traps in case she lost her battle.

"She wouldn't she's to self confident." I shake my head even though I can't help thinking that's probably true.

The apartment is almost as pristine as her office, but it looks as if things have been moved around. "Hey Tris." I turn around to see what Max has found only to find large gashes on the wall next to the door.

Slowly, I walk over to him and move to close the door but pause when feel something odd with the back of the door. I glance at the back of the door to fine gashes just like the ones on the wall. "The door must only be accesible from the office. I offer asI look at the pannel next to the door. "Hand scanner."

"Looks like she was trying to keep something hidden."

I turn around and reaccese everything. "Or someone." I offer as I step off heading straight for two doors which must be the bed room and extra bedroom. I turn around and stick to the left side of the door as I arm myself watching as Max comes over to the right side of the door. He opens the door and we both move into the room only to find a small girl who looks about fifteen years old. I lower my pistol and slip it between my waist band before I slowly edge towards the bed on the girls left side. She had to of heard us enter. I lift my arm and knock on the wall to my right watching her body for any changes. She's still but her breathing is shallow and smooth. I glance back at Max before I speak. "We know your awake." I state. Automatically I notice her musciles tense up before she rolls onto her back and sits up. "Who are you?"

She glances at me her eyes are as sharp as her brothers and there's no mistaking that bright blond hair. "Who are you?" She asks again.

"A friend of your brothers." I offer.

Her eyes narrow on me like her brothers do whenever he gets mad at an inititat. "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"How do you know I'm not?" I ask her before I shake my head. "Look I want you to come with us so we can prove you brother innocent." I sit down on the bed next to her. "If you don't come the Candor jury will convict him for aiding in an attempt to over throw the faction system. No matter what he says under the serum, a lot of people have a problem with your brother, but I know he's innocent." She looks me over.

I sigh. "If you don't believe me I can tell you a secret that Eric told me about you." She glances back at Max and I do the same. "Can you leave us?" I ask.

He looks like he wants to object but he doesn't. I turn back to her and sigh. "Eric told me your both divergent but he also told me what happened to you mother and father. Jeannine had your father killed and your mother kicked out for wrongly accusing a leader." Her eyes widen and I sigh. "Look I know you have little reason to believe me, but this is a matter of life and death for your brother and I won't let him die so either you come with us or I'll drag you to him myself." I threaten and her mouth falls open.

I give her a second to react. "Where's Jeannine?"

"In her specialized Divergent cell. We stopped her plan to kill all of Abnegation."

Eric's sister nods her head her blond hair bouncing up and down a little. Her eyes are no longer hard with anger but soft with trust. I let out a sigh as I take her in more. She's too slim but we'll take care of that when we reach the Candor compound. She's short maybe three foot four. "Will you take me to my brother?"

I nod my head. "That's why I'm here. Your brother is innocent and I'm going to prove it."

* * *

 **Sadly that's all for now but I will hopefully update next week around the same time.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comments on the last chapter. For some reason she, my Dev editor wont answer and I'm tired of waiting so you'll have to deal with my mistakes but please feel free to point them out, politely please. I've never had a problem with this book but I've had other comments that weren't so... gently left. Having said that**

 **DragonMaster65 - She's professional working for a company so I expect her to know her stuff, you know?**

 **Good that's what I was after, it made me laugh a bit myself.**

 **I put that incase, I mean it's not like I'm writing a real book. If I was I wouldn't do that. True I could have written it out like that.**

 **Just a bit, I kind felt the same but that chapter was a little tough for me so I felt it would be okay to recap on everything. Oh just you wait!**

 **You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **I really enjoy your comments please keep it up!**

 **Dixie326 - It's great to be hearing from you again Dixie! You might or might not find out why later, it probably more than you think.**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

It doesn't take long to get back to Dauntless headquarters. I put the Dauntless truck into park and look into the back to find that Eric's little sister is asleep. I look over at Max but he's already getting out of the truck. I look down at the clock and let out a sigh. There is no way Candor will let us in at this time of night.

After going through all of Jeannine's files we finally found multiple files with names of potential Divergence and those who were found to be Divergent, most of them with a stamp in the bottom corner.

All of the red ink is still burning in my mind.

Eliminated.

Over thirty-two people killed and seven more in the files to be killed.

Myself included.

Most files are very detailed holding all kinds of facts about the 'subjects' that Jeanine wanted killed. More than enough evidence against Jeannine.

I let out a sigh as I lean back and close my eyes.

"You okay?" Uriah sets a hand on my shoulder over the back of the seat.

"All those people are dead." I mumble as I squeeze my eyes shut. "I came so close to being killed during Jeanine's plan and it scares me." I let out a sigh as I look out at the Dauntless garage. "I'm still having nightmares about it... I hate it."

"It'll get better." He offers and I nod my head. "I'll carry her in you head to the Cantina and grab something for her to eat."

"Take her to my apartment she can sleep there till tomorrow." I tell him as I open my door and jump out.

"What do you think will happen to her after Eric's trial?" I close my door and watch Uriah pull Eric's sister out.

"Well if they do it the way they should, she'll end up in Eric's custody after it's verified that they have no other living family." I look down at the sleeping girl in Uriah's arms as I close the door to the truck. "Eric told me that Jeanine forced their mother into the factionless system… I want to go looking for her."

Uriah looks over at me as we start to head for the elevator the garage lights over head flickering a bit. "You know a lot of people are going to have a problem with you trying to reinstate a factionless person."

I let out a sigh as I look around. "It's been years since the faction system was made, I think it's time for an update, either test them and place them in to our factions or give them their own factions. They don't need to be separated from the rest of us, I bet you that most of them are potential Divergence that left before they could be caught." I explain before I let out a sigh stepping into the elevator and pressing the first-floor button. "Honestly I was so close to ending up in the factionless it scared me. No one should have to face that kind of fear."

"I agree with you but know that you're going to have a lot of people against you." I know but it's something I believe will be done and I'm going to work towards it, especially since Max wants me to stay as a leader after everything."

I feel the elevator jerk as it finally begins to move upwards. "Next your going to say you believe we should send search parties outside of the wall." Uriah offers.

I glance over at him and wait.

"Shit that too?" He asks a surprised tone filling his voice.

"If I'm going to stay as a leader I want to make a difference not keep the same things going on when it isn't working."

Uriah shakes his head. "What ever you think is right I'll be behind you." The elevator stops and the doors start to open.

"I'll meet you up in my rooms." I offer before I step out and head left while he heads right.

* * *

I wake up to a toilet flushing. The night before was a late night and all I want to do is roll over and go back to sleep. I slowly open my eyes and look around my living room a light coming from the hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom in my apartment.

I listen to Eric's sister walk around in my room before I hear a door snap shut. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my couch before rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretching. Once I'm done I stand up and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of us. Thinks running through my head.

* * *

It doesn't take long to make our way to Candor. When we get there many Candor members are already milling about in the lobby waiting for the next trial. I shake my head before I lead Eric's sister towards the cells. "Where is he?"

"They've been keeping him in a cell ever since the end of the battle." I offer only glancing over at her for a second.

She lets out a growl before barking out angrily. "Why?"

"Because you brother was working for Jeanine, but he almost reveal his Divergence to everyone while under the truth serum. I realized what he was going to say and made him stop and decided he's innocent." I explain as we come up to Eric's cell.

"Why does it matter to you?"

I look over to her. "I'm Divergent, just because he was helping Jeannine doesn't make him a bad guy, and looks like I was right, he was working for her to keep you safe." I begin to open the door before I offer. "I would have done the same thing for my brother."

Once the door is open all the way she runs into the room Eric's name falling through her lips. Eric's head shoots up and before I can blink he's kneeling in front of the glass wall looking his sister over. "Eric!" She cries out and I can hear the tears in her voice.

I lean against the side wall and let them have a moment to themselves.

It bothers me.

That they can see each other. Caleb hasn't tried to find out it I'm okay, word spread fast about the Dauntless solders raiding Jeannine Mathews office and rooms, but he never showed up.

I let out a dark chuckle.

Faction before blood.

I look over at Eric and his sister as he murmurs reassuring words to her. I smile at this before I look towards the door to see Jack Kang step in.

"I see you found his sister." He offers and I nod my head. "She'll have to testify."

"I know, I haven't talked to her about it yet."

Something's wrong, Jack is avoiding my gaze. "What's happened?"

"A Dauntless member has demanded to take over this trial. Due to the fact that it is a Dauntless faction issue not a Candor, legally I can't tell him no." He offers.

I feel my stomach drop. "Who?"

"Eaton."

Shit.

I close my eyes as I realize how hard this is going to be. "He'll fight tooth and nail to get Eric executed for everything he's done. Is there anything I can do to stop him?"

"No more than you already have."

God damn it. I slam my fist into the wall behind me and feel my skin split and it begins to sting. The room falls silent. "What's wrong?" It's Eric. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't look over at him.

"I'm a leader, are you sure there is nothing I can do?" He seems to be contemplating something. His lips are pursed and he seems to be very hesitant. "What is it?"

"It's dangerous." He offers, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Dangerous for you." He emphasizes strongly.

I let out a laugh. "I'm Dauntless, I think I can take it."

"You take responsibility of him." I feel my mouth fall open with surprise.

"What?"

He gives me a grim nod. "The only legal way to stop the trial, and by extension Mr. Eaton, is you would have to take responsibility for Mr. Colter. It would be like house arrest, for an entire year you take responsibility for him and if he does something wrong, you both get punished." I snap my mouth closed and close my eyes. I can feel Eric's eyes on me, but I can't bring myself to look over at him.

Either take a chance on my life and save him or just leave it and hope that Four doesn't get what he wants. "How?"

The word rings around Eric's cell.

I hear someone let out a sigh but ignore it.

The only thing that scares me is the thought of Tobias' reaction to my defense of Eric and going against him completely, in front of everyone. "All you need are three references that say you are capable and willing to take custody of the accused to prove their innocence, in person I might add."

How will he react?

"Alright, is that it?"

He shakes his head. "You also need stable living conditions and enough income to cover for the two of you."

"I have that, I'm leader and working in the tattoo parlor whenever I'm free." I explain. "What if I decide to go somewhere?" I ask him. "I'm planning on asking some Dauntless to help clean up and rebuild Abnegation."

"In cases such as that you'd have to take him with you." He explains slowly glancing over at Eric. "After the first six months you'll be asked to come back here for a sort of checkup, see how he's acting, if there are any problems, or if you want to stop the agreement."

"Is there anything expected of him?"

"Other than keeping clear of trouble no. But doing some community service would help in his case." I nod my head.

"Alright." There's a pause for a few minutes as I think things over and get my barring's.

I nod my head before I look over at Eric and Holly. "What about her?"

Kang looks over at the two and frowns. "With the situation, Mr. Colter cannot take her in, it can't happen, it would be considered child endangerment. Since she no longer has any other living family she'll either be taken in by someone in Erudite or sent into the factionless." Eric's face hardens like he's about to start yelling and Holly turns as white as a sheet.

"Is there a way I could take her in?" I hear as gasp of surprise and a small cry of disbelief but ignore them both.

Kang looks at me. "It's possible but without an Erudite leader we have no one to approve of the switch."

"Well then it should be easier now then it would be if they did." I argue holding my ground.

He nods his head slightly. "Think about getting apposed which can happen in any case, but transferring a Erudite to Dauntless at her age might cause a problem of its own considering your not family."

"I can deal with that." I state firmly leaving no question to the conversation to continue. "When will Eric's trial continue?"

"Well if your taking responsibility of him then there will be no trial, I will formally announce your position over Eric and at the same time your plan on taking in an Erudite child, which will not be named." He offers looking over at Holly.

I nod my head a bit. "Good." I cross my arms over my chest for a little support as I feel my heart beat increase, almost sky rocketing. "What about Four?"

What will he do when he finds out?

Will he come after me or leave me be and ignore me for my betrayal?

"There is nothing he can do to prevent you from doing what you wish but I would advise you to stay away from him if what I heard is the truth." He offers giving me a meaningful glance towards my cheeks. "That is why I'm warning you, this could cause… unforeseen consequences."

I pull my hair over my shoulder and cover my cheek as I glance over at Eric to see him watching me his eyes six shades darker than they usually are, sending a shiver down my back. I quickly turn my gaze from him and back to Kang. "Is that all?" I ask him as I feel Eric's eyes on me again this time more intense.

"Yes." Is all he offers before he looks around and leaves.

The room is silent for a few second before Eric's voice bombs in the room not because he's raised his voice, but because it is so silent. "He hit you?"

I can hear the anger in his voice.

I feel like I owe Eric an explanation but after a second I snap my mouth shut and turn towards the door, I don't need him to think I'm weak, I don't need him to know what I'm going through to help save him. He probably won't care anyway.

"It's none of your business, Holly I'll be outside when you're done."

* * *

 **Just so you know, I'm going to be checking this book for the next two days like a hawk waiting for comments so don't be afraid to make some, I love feed back and bug my friend when I feel like people are taking forever, lol, so don't be scared!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mainly short because the next chapter is a character switch which I'll, hopefully, post Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Dixie326 - Yup, I can't wait to post the next few chapters. I'm really looking forward to see everyone's reactions. Maybe, maybe not. It all depends. Only if you knew what is planned.**

 **Being as that is the only comment the last chapter go we'll roll right into this chapter.**

* * *

When we reach the lobby its filled with Dauntless and Candor people alike. A few people turn and watch me lead Holly through the large crowd towards the front to the court room doors. Whispers begin to spread throughout the room and I feel an overwhelming urge to cover my cheek and go hid, I can hear some of what they're whispering. I look down at Holly to make sure she's still next to me.

It wasn't long after I'd left that she had come out and said she was ready to leave.

When we get to the front of the crowd I spot Alec standing on the left of the door talking with Max & Helen. I look around only to find Ben a few feet away looking through the legs of the crowd.

I slowly walk over to the small group and listen in. "Eaton has a right to demand control over the trial-."

"Even if he's not a leader?" Alec snaps.

Helen places a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, even if he's not a leader."

"This is bullshit, I mean yeah Eric was a shitty guy but if what Tris has brought to the table is true and he is a good guy... he doesn't deserve to be executed." Alec offers and I come up behind him.

"Good to know you agree." Alec jumps and spins around elbowing me in the stomach.

"Shit Alec watch that bony ass elbow next time!" I growl as I hug my stomach.

"Well don't scare me!" He whines.

"Why is it a good thing we agree?" Max asks and I look around at all of the people leaning in or watching us.

"Lets head into the court room why don't we?" I ask as I grab Ben and Holly by the hands and lead them through the doors and past the Dauntless guards keeping everyone else out.

I wait for them to get in and the doors to close before I start to explain what happened in the cell and what Jack had told me after releasing the kids to let them wander. When I get to explaining what I agreed to Max seems to tense up but he stays silent. Helen covers her mouth when I'm done while Alec and Max just stare at me.

"Are you insane?!" Alec asks me.

I glance over at Max to see him rubbing his chin his right arm crossed over his body and his left one resting on it.

"Yes, look this is the only way to make sure Four doesn't get Eric killed and it gives us more time to find what we need to prove him innocent." I look around at the three of them before I let out a sigh. "I'm also adopting Holly so we know she's safe and no Jeanine crazed fan can kill her while we don't have eyes on her."

Helen looks over at Ben and Holly who are sitting in a set of chairs about two rows down. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle all of that? Taking care of two kids and watching Eric?"

I glance over at the children before I nod my head. "To be honest I trust Eric not to run off or cause me any problems. Before Jack left he pointed out that Four hit me and Eric actually seemed... worried."

Helen looks over at Max but he's just focused on me. "Are you sure about this?"

I nod my head and he looks over at Helen. "For her to be able to do what she plans on doing she needs us as references to offer up our thoughts on the situation." I nod my head.

"How many of us do you need?"

"All three of you." I offer.

Max nod his head.

"Alright then, after this trial we'll take care of it."

* * *

 **Whelp that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very happy with the way this fan fic is turning out and want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through all the rough bumps in this story line.**

 **Damn you Kylie - I'm glad to hear it, hope to hear from you again!**

 **DragonMaster65 - *(CHAPTER 5 REVIEW REPLY)* On the whole Tris and Uriah talking part, it will develop over time. You'll find out why he's being more... supportive than emotional later. Another plot twist which I hope to reveal later, probably around four chapters, later on. As a Abnegation and Dauntless member she's not thinking about herself or just her faction, but the entire faction system. We'll see how it goes.**

 **Just you wait. Caleb will be coming back sooner then you think...**

 **The main reason Four can do so is because he's been in Dauntless for two years and also graduated top of his initiation class. He has more higher ranking friends, he's been asked multiple times to join leadership, and has no convictions in his file while Tris almost failed initiation and got caught going to see her brother (breaking faction before blood).**

 **(Shit shit shit) I do apologies for the mess up, I rewrote the last two chapters and forgot that Tris didn't know Holly's name, and I also thought I already fixed that once. I went back through all of my files and I did but I never uploaded the newest version to and I posted without realizing that it was an old version. It just proves I need improvement.**

 **You'll see eventually but I have a pretty good idea of how I want to do this story and the next few chapters. The cliffys are coming! Ha, ha... grudge.**

 ***(CHAPTER 6REVIEW REPLY)* It's not a matter of proving his innocents, at this point, but keeping people who want revenge away from him, even though Tris is a leader 'temporarily' she's only been in a leader ship position for about a month and a half plus she LITERALLY JUST got out of initiation. Would you trust the newest person in congress to be able to take over, everything, all at once. And after a hug uprising/'civil war'? I wouldn't, but that's just my opinion. Yes the documents absolutely prove that Jeanine is guilty HOWEVER it doesn't prove anything to aid Eric... yet :3. Holly can't prove that he's innocent, he may have done all of that for her but she can't say for sure that he didn't kill anyone. She can, however, point out all that Jeanine did to them and their parents. Hehehe the "smoking gun" as you're calling it, is a great plot twist in my opinion.**

 **Now without further ado enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

It's been silent since Holly left with Tris. It's a relief to know that she's okay and not in some lab being experimented on. However, the question rises… what DID they do to her?

I lean back against the left wall to my cell and stare up at the white ceiling.

What Tris has been doing… logically it makes no since but I'm guessing that's the Abnegation in her or whatever shit.

Selfless nonsense.

What really concerns me is Four. His reaction. It was obvious, even to me, that he liked Tris from day one... but hitting her. So, why did he hit her? Even with Eaton's history he never hit anyone he had dated before.

Was it the fact she was defending me?

I can feel something in me shrivel up a bit at that thought but ignore the odd feeling.

It's possible.

The news of Eaton taking over my trial isn't much of a surprise either, of course he'd want a front row seat for my trial.

But Tris' response… that makes no sense at all.

Taking custody of me, adopting my sister. All this trouble for what? To keep and innocent girl from getting hurt sure I can see that but… why save me?

It makes no sense.

I bang my head against the wall and close my eyes.

I don't get her but she's so intriguing. I want to understand her, understand why she does what she does.

I hear the door to my cell open, but I don't look who ever it is, they'll announce themselves when they get tired of waiting. "I thought I'd come tell you the news myself." I clench my jaw to keep myself from responding as I feel red hot anger jump to life in my chest. "I'm taking over your trial." I force myself not to comment. "No comment, no big words from the big bad Eric Colter hu?" I can see Tris' bruised face in my minds eye. If I say anything that could be worse next time. If he finds out she's defending me, going completely against him. "Nothing to say now you're behind a glass wall and can't fight me?" He snaps.

At this I snap. He thinks he's better than me. "Your one to talk!" I yell.

He looks at me and the dark look in his eyes I've never seen before. It's evil, almost cruel. "Oh really?"

"You don't think word reached me about what you did to Tris?" I ask him.

He glares at me before answering. "It was her fault for being foolish, she needed to be taught a lesson." He steps in closer to the glass. I push myself up off of the floor. "I'm sure she learned who's in charge."

I feel anger and dread well up inside of me. "You lay another hand on her-."

"And you'll what?" He snears. "The mighty Eric defending a Stiff how sweet."

I clench my fists as red appears around the edges of my vision. "She's not yours Eric."

"It's not really clear if she's yours either _Tobias."_ I snap. His face darkens and I feel my stomach drop. He looks like he wants to kill someone, like he wants to lash out. And I know who his target it.

Shit

"Why are you so hell bent on seeing me dead Eaton?" I ask him and his eyes flash to me.

A cruel smile curls his lips. "For all the shit you caused me during initiation."

"I never did shit to you Eaton until you got in my way." I hiss.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I want to see you suffer, I want you dead." He offers.

"You want control." I state and the room falls silent with my words bouncing off the walls. "Not of the whole faction, no. If you were to be in control of the faction then you'll be known to be just like your father. No, you want control of one person, someone in control so you still have power over what's going on." As I offer up my assesment he turns away from me looking at the back wall. "Tris was an easy target, wasn't she?" I growl. "Wasn't she?!" I yell before slamming my fists against the glass. He doesn't even flinch. "She was new, didn't know about your history, or your father but she was Abnegation. Easy enough to control the small and selfless Stiff trying to survive initiation." I hiss as I feel anger build up. "But that's not the only reason." I hiss as I feel like punching the wall to my right. "You knew, right from the start you knew but you just saw that as an advantage didn't you?"

"I never had a weak link you could reach before, but then she came along and you grabbed it like a life line."

Silence

He lets out a chuckle before looking at me over his shoulder. "You should have tried to save her like you did your sister." There's a dark, almost sadistic look in his eyes. I feel my stomach drop even lower as he lets out another chuckle as he leaves; the door slamming shut behind him.

Fuck Tris.

* * *

 **Yes again, a short one. I'm working on trying to make the chapters longer but I feel working in small pieces rather than four thousand to ten thousand long chapters like I used to is helping my not drain out all the ideas at once.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **StoryBookGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others so I hope it's better. The last chapter is one of my favorites and I'm glad you guys like it.**

 **Damn You Kylie - I'm very glad you enjoyed that chapter, the banter between Eric and Four was fun for me to write cause I like seeing those two at each others throats. You have no idea. But then again everyone underestimates Four as well.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

I sit in Jack Kang's office with Max, Helen, and Alec. Jack looks at everyone over his folded hands. "Are you still sure about this?" I nod my head and he spins a sheet of paper around towards the four of us. "I need you to all sign this witnesses second to last line at the bottom and Ms. Prior the very top and bottom line." I let everyone else sign before I take the pin and sign where I'm told. It doesn't take long but I can already feel the weight of what I've done settling on my shoulders.

Jack nods his head before pulling the document back towards him and slips it into a folder to his right. "I'll make the announcement tomorrow."

I hear a sigh of relief come from my right. "Good that gives us enough time to move you to your new rooms." I look over at Helen to see her smiling widely at me.

"Is that all?" I ask looking over at Jack and he nods his head.

"Yes, also you may take Ms. Colter with you when you leave for the Dauntless faction."

I nod my head as I stand up and stick my hand over the desk. "Thank you, sir." I offer formally like my father used to do when the other government officials would come over to his house.

He nods his head smiling softly. "I hope we meet again, Ms. Prior."

* * *

I follow everyone else out of the office and out of the building heading back down stair to retrieve Eric with Max while Helen and Alec leave ahead of us. As the elevator moves I can't help but glance down at Max's knuckles. They've begun to scab over.

The machine stops and the doors open. Once we're away from the others I stop. Max seems to notice that I'm no longer next to him or following him because he stops but never turns around.

"What happened?" He doesn't answer he just stands in front of me staring down the hall. "Was is it something I said?"

Max lets out a grunt before looking at me over his shoulder. "You're not going to let this go?"

"No" I snap. "No because of this, what ever it is, is enough to cause you to harm yourself it MUST be important."

He lets out a sigh before turning around. The look in his eyes makes him look ten years older as wrinkles begin to crinkle at the edges of his eyes. "This entire situation is wrong." He begins shaking his head a bit as he begins to pace the hall. "We are the police faction. The warrior faction. We're supposed to defend, protect the people of this city, yet a faction leader killed someone without getting caught, without REASON. Had another one kicked out for unjust reasons. And mistreated, hell even possibly tortured, two defenseless children." He clenches his fists as if he's going to punch the wall, but before he can I swiftly march up to him and place my hand on his shoulder only for him to jerk away. The anger on his face is almost unbelievable. "We are supposed to help keep people safe but we've failed so horribly, we let ourselves get infiltrated and we killed innocents. We have disgraced the Dauntless faction."

I look up at him. "Max, it's not our fault, least of all yours. You've been under that control serum for so long, you couldn't do anything even if you wanted to."

"But we could have tried." His voice raise to a shout and I feel myself flinch. He turns around and begins to walk again.

"Well we are now; at least something will get done." I offer as I step up next to him making sure to keep his pacing. His anger seems to dissipate as I talk and that older look returns to his face.

"Just because we messed up before doesn't mean we will now. It happened. Yes but now we can watch for that and do our best to keep it from happening again." Max's gaze shifts from the floor to me.

"And what happens when that fails?"

I look away as I think over his question.

We're almost to Eric's cell when I find an answer. "Then hopefully we'll have someone who can work through the chaos and set things back on track."

Max looks down at me almost in an approving way before he turns to Eric's door. As the door slides open I think I hear him utter. "Maybe."

* * *

With Eric escorted to gather his personal be longings and to his contract signing for this ordeal, Max and Helen decide to drag me with them for a surprise. I let out a sigh as I'm led to my new rooms Ben and Holly on either side of me. "Helen picked these rooms specifically for you since you're going to have so many people living with you, we believe that you deserve the larges rooms." Max explains.

"Are you sure, everything will go fine with Eric? Who's escorting him?"

Max look back at me and smiles a bit. "Tris, breath."

"Come on you'll love it and Eric will be fine so relax." Alec promises a wide grin plastered on his face.

"It's a four room two bath with a living room, dining room, and kitchen." Max explains as we reach the door. "And we've cleaned it up a bit." I turn to Helen who has a giddy look in her eyes before she opens the door and I follow everyone in to find a large, warmly lit room with a cream like color spreading from the living room into what I'm guessing is the dining room and kitchen. Brown carpet, almost like a squirrel's fur, spreads across the floor towards the kitchen and hallway before stopping right at each room. A red love seat and couch set face away from us towards a set of glass slide doors leading out to a balcony overlooking most of the city and the pier. A glass coffee table sits between the two with a bowl of lemons. Underneath the surface of the glass table sits a small stack of books.

I feel myself begin to move without telling myself to. To my left is a wall covered with books making my mouth fall open before I quickly make my way over and look through them lightly run my fingers across the spines before I spin around and look around turning my back on the built-in bookcase. It's too nice, but I can't find the heart, or the selflessness in me, to turn it down. "I love it!" I offer breathlessly as I look around standing in front of the bookcase my eyes sweeping over the hanging lights over the glass table and the rest of the room.

Max chuckles before he walks over to me smiling at me warmly. "You've only seen the living room."

I nod my head as I look around more as he leads me, his hand on the small of my back, to the kitchen which is fully stocked with a stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, and microwave. The kitchen is a large spacious area with counter space going around the entire room. An island sits in the middle of the room with a silver sink on the far-right side of the of it the rest nothing but empty counter space, a potted plant hanging over it. In front of me is a stainless-steel fridge and about two feet to its left is a matching stove. Cabinets sit beneath the counters and there are shelves in all the top corners most of them have fake potted plants for decor. The counters are a lovely mixture of dark black, silvery grey, and pearly white.

To my left is a door I can only assume is the pantry to such a large kitchen. I run my hand over the smooth counter surface before turning back to Max who's now holding Helen in his arms. "I love it!" I exclaim as I take another look around.

"This was one of Helen's charity case houses." Helen blushes a bright reddish pink.

I smile at her. "I really appreciate this."

Helen smiles back. "I'm glad you like it." She offers looking around at the kitchen. "It's one of my favorites," She looks back to me. "none of the bed rooms are painted so you can do whatever you want with them."

"I'll let the kids paint their own rooms." I explain as I lean back against the island.

Silence fills the room for a second. "When will Eric be getting here?"

A knock on the door makes me sigh. "Now."

I step past Max and Helen and make my way to the front door to find Alec already there holding it open for Eric who looks slightly paler than I remember; Uriah stands next to him a smile gracing his lips as his eyes land on me. "We also put up a security system just in case someone tries to break in to get at him while he's around." Max offers his voice slightly gruffer. I glance over my shoulder at Max to see him Glaring at Eric.

I'm slightly confused at the sudden hostility.

Eric looks over at the three off us but after a second, he focuses on me. All he does is nod his head and offer a small upward tilt of his lips before he begins to look around the room still standing in the doorway. I turn to Max and Helen to ask about the security system but running feet interrupt me.

"ERIC!"

I turn around just in time to see Holly collide with Eric, almost knocking him down.

A wide smile spreads across Eric's face as he falls to his knees and hugs his sister. "Hey Hols." He whispers as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so happy you're going to be staying with us, you won't believe my room, it's so cool!" She exclaims drawing out her breath as longs as she can before taking a deep breath with a wide smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see it." He offers as Ben comes into the room holding a small toy dinosaur; shuffling up next to me. Holly drags Eric into the apartment and Uriah walks in closing the door behind him.

Helen walks off with Ben and begins to talk to him softly. I turn to Max to catch him watching his wife with a soft, almost sad smile. "Max?"

Me calling his name seems to pull him back to the present. He looks down at me and smiles a little. "After you get everyone settled in, I want to talk to you in my office." He states gently almost like it's a suggestion. "It doesn't have to be today but... soon. Okay?" I nod my head, earning a pat on the shoulder before he walks off. I watch him walk over to Helen and talk to her wrapping and arm around her waist.

Suddenly Holly's next to Ben talking rapidly.

The next thing I know both Holly and Ben yell good bye as they turn and run to their rooms.

"We need to get going Tris but feel free to come and see us." Helen offers with a warm smile before giving me a hug. I smile as I rest my head on her shoulder for a few minutes. When she pulls back her eyes light up. "Also I took the liberty of transferring your, Eric's, Holly's, and Ben's stuff into your rooms."

I let out a sigh. "That's great Helen; thank you." That'll save me time.

"Yeah and don't be scared to invite me over, you got a nice place here." I smile at Uriah.

"Maybe later."

I say good bye to the four of them and close the door as they walk down the hall leaving only Eric and I in the living room. I look over at him and wince a bit at how rough he looks. "I think you should go get a bath and a fresh set of clothes." I offer as I look over his old, blood stained dauntless clothes. "I'll cook dinner and-."

"Tris." His voice cuts me off immediately. It was just nervous chatter anyway. "Thank you."

I feel my chest swell but I nod my head and smile at him. "Of course, you were innocent. You don't deserve to die... not in my opinion any way."

He nods his head but he doesn't seem to hear what I've said; something seem to be on his mind.

"Four." My body automatically tenses up at _his_ name.

"What about him?"

"He visited me, after you and Holly." I nod my head, so he knows I'm listening because I can't trust my voice not to show how scared I am. "He seems hostile, stay away from him." He instructs but he doesn't seem to demand that I do as he says, it almost seems like he's... worried?

I nod my head again before I turn around.

"I'll remember that, go clean up while I make dinner." I don't wait for his answer, I walk into the kitchen and step to the side, so I can hide behind the wall and counter.

Four.

He probably knows by now.

I wonder what he'll do.

How will he react?

* * *

 **That is a great question isn't it? Ha, I love this.**

 **Till next time,**

 **StoryBookGirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back. I'm falling short in writing new chapters mainly because I lost my personal flash drive which holds all of my books and ideas. I've got most of them on other devices but my posting MIGHT be slowed by this.**

 **Damn You Kylie - To be honest they are four different people half from Erudite and half from Abnegation. It'll be interesting and hopefully insightful. As for Four, You are correct. He believes he's in charge of Tris, that she'll to as she's told. Well he's about to get a wake up call. I'm glad to hear it.**

 **While I'm struggling to update different books I'll be working to improve this one the most.**

* * *

I step into the dining room, spaghetti in one hand and a pan of garlic bread in the other. Eric had been in and out of the kitchen; some how quickly learning his way around it. He set up the dining room table with plates, cups, silverware, and even hot pads for the main dishes. I set everything down gently as I call everyone to dinner. The sound of running feet makes me smile a little. Running, considered selfish and self-satisfactory. Ben is the first to reach the table, a large grin on his face. "Yes!" He shouts when he sees what's for dinner.

Holly and Eric walk in together neither one talking. I can only guess what they've been talking about. I sit down next to Ben letting Eric and Holly seat themselves. I smile over Ben as he looks over at me with pleading eyes.

I role mine before I pull his plate to me and begin to load his plate up with a scoop full of pasta and sauce then a slice of bread. I push it back to his spot before I pull Holly's plate to me and work on it too. "So, do you two like your rooms?" I ask as I scoop another helping out of the pan and plop it onto the glass plate.

Benjamin starts to bounce in his seat again. "I love it... but..."

"What is it?"

Ben looks down at the table and I can see he's debating something.

"He wants to paint his room." Holly offers a little sharper than necessary.

Ben starts to blush a bright red color as I turn to him. "Do you?"

He offers a small nod his eyes set on the edge of the table. "Yes m'."

I offer a nod of my head as I offer Eric the handle of the serving spoon. "Then we'll do that at some point this or next week, it depends on how work turns out... alright?" I ask and he nods his head.

It's silent as I cut Holly a slice of bread and Eric serves himself. "Why do you act like that?!" Holly snaps and I look over at her quickly, but Eric's voice hits the air before I can speak.

"Holly!"

I glance at Eric from the corner of my eyes. "It's fine."

I whisper before turning my gaze back onto Holly as I slip my hand to Ben's leg and squeeze it a bit as I notice his face fall a bit out of the corner of my eye. "We act this way because we we're raised that anything extra... well anything extra we don't deserve or need, that there are others who need it or deserve it more than we do. Even something as simple as a toy counts." I look over at Ben before I begin to speak again. "When I was growing up in Abnegation I had one toy. A small rag doll that I had found and washed and groomed. But one day, at school, this one Candor boy saw it and he said he wanted it. At first I resisted, it was mine. He had no right to it. But then other, older members of Abnegation found out and forced me to give it to him and tell him that I didn't deserve it in the first place." I explain slowly falling back to that day. "We, as the selfless faction, are supposed to think of ourselves as... below everyone else."

I look over at Holly to find her eyes opened a little wider and her hands clenched. "Why didn't you tell someone, that's not right."

"That was my faction."

Everyone is silent.

"But I was never good at being a selfless person, which is why I left." I throw out to end the conversation but Eric lets out a snort as he covers his mouth with the back of his hand his shoulders shaking and his eyes alight with something alike to amusement.

Confused I can't help but ask. "Is something funny?"

"I find it hard to believe that you aren't selfless." I feel my cheeks begin to heat up as I remember every selfless thing I'd done to help Eric. Asking the right questions. Finding his sister. Taking custody of him. Adopting his sister.

I look down at my plate. "Those things don't matter." It's a mumble

The room falls silent.

It's a bit before talk picks back up but there's still that threat of cold silence. I meant what I said. What I did for him... doesn't matter. Even though they do.

They mean so much to me.

And much more to Four.

Once everyone is done eating the table is cleared and we all clean up the kitchen. I listen as the kids chatter. Ben asks about Erudite while Holly asks about Abnegation. Back and forth the questions go.

"What are you aloud to eat?"

"What clothes did you have?"

"Did you read books?"

"What were the factionless like?"

"What was it like being around so many know-it-all´s?"

After some time, they both seem to decide to attack Eric because the next thing I know the both of them are throwing question after question at him and he seems confused as they stand in front of him interrogating him thoroughly. I smile at the three; soon they two kids are practically chase Eric out of the kitchen as he tries to evade them.

Something warm fills my chest as I turn back to the sink and finish washing the dishes.

By the time I'm done the apartment is silent. I dry my hands and walk into the living room and look around only to see a light coming from the hallway. I walk into the hall and look around for the first time.

The walls are still the same color, but random pictures decorate the hall. To my left the hall continues and to doors set on the right wall. Ahead of me are three doors, two to the right of the hall and one to the left of the hall. I slowly make my way, looking in to the first door on my right to find a white room with carpet and a white frame bed in the far-right corner. A white table sets next to the bed holding a lit lamp. I step in a bit more, so I can see who is laying in bed. I catch a glimpse of blond hair before I take a step back and make my way farther down the hall to the next room.

When I reach the door, I look in to find the same thing but instead of white furniture everything is black. I step in and smile as Benjamin rolls over and buries his face into his pillow.

I pull back out of his room and turn around to the last door down this hall to see tile flooring. I run my hand across the wall until my hand runs across a switch and the light switches on I'm greeted by a pristinely white bathroom. I shut the light off before heading down the other hall.

The first door leads to what I'm guessing is the main bedroom. I look down at the next door, but I don't go down there. Eric is most likely in there. And I'll leave him alone.

I head back into the living room and look around before moving towards the sliding doors on the other side of the room.

* * *

 **Whelp that's it for now I hope you enjoyed and plan on reviewing, come back for the next chapter and please follow my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Karla Sprague -** **I first introduced Ben, or Benjamin, in the second chapter at the very end. I suggest also reading chapter three** **s authors response because I responded to another persons, DragonMaster65's, comment on Ben. I mention him once in chapter four and chapter six at the beginning. Then again in chapter seven quite a few times. I have noticed I might need to mention him more but he is really just a minor character for now. Thinking up future ways of character development.**

 **Damn You Kylie - I'm really glad you enjoyed it.**

 **HairoOokami** **\- I'm really glad you enjoy this story and hope you continue to read.**

* * *

I step out into the cool night air and take a deep breath; I close the door behind me not bothering to turn around. Once I hear the door click shut I walk up to the edge of the balcony and lean against it. A small breeze blows through and tosses my hair about, but I ignore it.

"You don't seriously think what you did was nothing, do you?" I jump and spin around, but I do so too quickly and trip myself. I feel my body tip backwards over the edge. I let out a gasp as I feel my back hit the cement wall and myself start to go over. I can feel the wind take hold of my hair and whip it around as I start slipping over the edge and a scream builds in my throat but I know I won't be able to get it past my lips which are sealed shut by fear.

"Tris!" Hands grasp me firmly and I'm jerked forwards into a firm figure before arms wrap around me holding me in place in a overbearing strong embrace.

I take deep breaths as I calm myself letting whoever has me hold me a bit longer; they're embrace comforting, helping my racing heart settle.

After a few minutes I feel whoever is holding me relax so I lift my head only to find stormy grey eyes staring down at me a wild look in them; something almost akin to fear. I feel my heart skip a beat at the look he's giving me. Warmth floods my veins and I feel a blush over take my cheeks.

"I thought you went to bed." I mumble as I continue to stare up at him placing my hands on his chest, which I can't help but notice is firm, supportive.

Strong.

He smirks down at me for a second before his face morphs back to a one of concern.

"Are you hurt?" He asks as he pulls back sliding his hands down to my waist, pulling back as he glances me up and down.

I shake my head as I watch how his gaze turns into a look of concentration.

He keeps me at arms length but never lets go. He holds on to me, not holding me in place but resting his hands on my sides as if to assure himself that I'm still there.

"No, I'm... I'm fine." I stutter as a gust of wind hits my back causing me to shiver.

It takes a second for Eric to finish checking me over. Once he is done he looks me in the eyes. "I think we should head in."

Again, I shiver as I nod my head in agreement.

I feel Eric slip his hand to the small of my back as he leads me back inside and onto the couch. The room is silent as he moves about closing the sliding door, getting two cups from the kitchen. When he comes back he hands me a steaming cup and sits down on the love seat to my right. I look out the glass doors to my left and a shiver runs up my spin.

That could have ended worse.

A lot worse.

"Are you alright?" He asks, I nod my head as I turn my gaze back to him. He wears a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Yeah." I mumble as I look him in the eyes to see a small glimpse of worry still evident.

"Are you sure?" His hair is messed up, probably from the wind outside. But it just adds to his look.

He looks disheveled.

Sexy

I jerk at that sudden line of thought.

Where the hell did that come from?!

I let out a soft sigh as I scratch at the side of my cup. "Yeah, just still getting over what almost happened."

"Yeah, you almost went splat." I think to myself. "Like the girl at the beginning of initiation."

"I've seen the results of falling from this height." I offer before I take a sip of what I find to be hot chocolate.

I hear Eric let out a sigh, but I don't bother looking up. It's silent for a few minutes but it's a comfortable silence, only, oddly it is one I could live with.

"Do you really think what you did was nothing?" He asks, and I look up from my cup. His voice is calm but I can hear an under current of anger, or slight aggravation.

"What do you mean?"

I receive a skeptical look. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"You saved me, went against Eaton, and saved my sister… no one else would do that for me." He offers. "Not even I would have done it for myself." I can't hold his gaze anymore, so I look out towards the night sky. I hear movement to my right, something is set on the table in front of me and the floor creaks as more pressure is put on it. When I look over he's kneeling in front of me slightly to my right, his cup set on the glass table in front of us, his head tilted up and his grey eyes on me. "Everything you did, no matter what you think, was the most selfless thing I have ever seen." I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"That… that was just me being brave." I offer softly.

Eric takes my cup from my hands as I start to look down at it again. "Maybe, you just needed to be brave to be selfless." He offers looking up into my eyes. "That's why you're so good at being Dauntless, you don't think about yourself. Or what could happen except for others."

"What are you?" I ask him, in response he turns red.

"You haven't forgotten?" He asks with a slightly forces chuckle.

I let out a happy laugh before giving him a small smile. "You, one of the few Divergent around, how could I forget." I offer. All the files of Divergents pops back into the forefront of my mind and I have squeeze my eyes shut to get the red ink to vanish.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

My head flies up at my name. I can see worry in Eric's eyes. "Jeanine… she had files, files full of… of Divergents." I pause as I swallow around the lump in my throat. "More than half of them are dead."

Eric seems to relax as I explain what's got me so worked up.

"Stiff, breath. Most of them... most of them I warned before Jeanine got to them. I moved them into the factionless sector, where they'd be safe. Hell, one of our old trainers was Divergent. I helped him fake his death. They aren't dead. Not all of them." He explains as he runs his hand up and down the side of my arm.

I calm after a few minutes. "They still had those files, the half of them that haven't been killed... they could still be in danger."

Eric lets out a sigh before he speaks. "Then we'll check on them all, one by one."

"We?"

"We." He answers with a firm nod of his head.

"I know where most of them are. Some of them I warned others were already being watched for strange behavior." He offers.

"Was I?"

He nods his head, his eyes taking on a darker look.

"By who?"

"Me." It's a simple answer but there's something else to it, something I'm not picking up on. I can hear it in his voice.

"Why didn't you hand me over to Jeanine?"

Eric moves to stand up but I grab his hand. "Why?"

"I don't have to answer to you." He snaps jerking his hand from mine.

At first I feel hurt, after everything I've done for him I at least deserve an explantation, but when I look up I freeze as I see the panic welling in his eyes.

I deserve a answer.

Yes.

But that can wait.

Eric begins to turn around before I speak. "Fine."

It can wait.

He freezes.

And so can I.

"You don't want to tell me, fine. I'll wait, but this isn't the end of this conversation." I inform him before I get up, still slightly shaky, and begin to clean up the glasses with our drinks.

It's silent as I walk into the kitchen and clean the cups out, washing them by hand diligently. When I'm done and I walk back into the living room Eric is gone and the curtain in front of the glass door has been slid closed. I look around before walking to the front door, checking the lock, and then heading to bed; shutting out the lights as I go.

* * *

 **Alright guys I'm really sorry to say this but I won't be updating for a few weeks. This past week I've been going through my JROTC Leadership Camp and haven't gotten any work done. Also, I am going to visit my family down in FL for a week which will hold me back on working since I won't have a computer available. I do apologies but these things happen. On the bright side I really hope you like this chapter and I'll get to work on more soon.**

 **Please feel free to comment and follow.**

 **StoryBookGirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back! I am sorry for how long it has taken but everything I type up doesn't feel right so this will have to be good enough. I'm working on future chapters but it'll be slow updates from here on out. I'm hoping to update every month.**

 **Damn You Kyle - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. There is a lot more to all of these characters and I'm about to throw out a few more.**

 **AllAboutThatTratie - No Max didn't hit Four, don't put it past him. Max is so mad at the fact that people where killed when he was supposed to be protecting them. As the leader of Dauntless, the police faction, he feels responsible for their deaths. He's a leader. I'm not gonna comment on that last part just yet.**

 **Phoenixfire1519 - I'm glad and hope your still willing to read it.**

 **I am really, truly sorry for taking so long but I'm back to work and will post again soon.**

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I sit up right looking around my room for the faceless men in black. When no one appears, I drop back down onto my bed which is soaked with sweat. MY heart is pounding in my chest, all I can hear is the thumping of the stressed muscle in my chest. Once I have calmed down, I kick the blankets off of me as I look over to my bedside table at the green L.E.D light alarm clock which lights up most of the room.

3:57

Damn

I let out a sigh as I close my eyes.

Almost every night, it's the same nightmare. From initiation. Peter, Drew, and... Al. Trying to throw me over into the chasm. Four's words echo in my head. "The chasm reminds us that there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life."

I shake my head before I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up; running my hands up and down the side of the bed the feel of the smooth sheets some what comforting. I take a few minutes to just relax and clear my mind of my nightmare. Once I'm good, I leave my room and check in on the kids before I head into the restroom to start my day.

Once I'm in the shower and the steam starts to rise from the warm water I can't help but to take a deep breath and let out another sigh.

I can already tell today is going to be a rough day.

When I'm done with my shower I work my way back to my bed room and get dress before going to start breakfast for everyone. When I walk into the kitchen and turn on the light I look over at the stove; which reads 4:15. "Maybe I shouldn't make breakfast." I say aloud to myself just thinking aloud.

"Breakfast sounds good." Reacting without a thought; I spin around swinging my right arm around, my fist colliding with someone's face. As they stumble back a few steps I take three steps back farther into the kitchen.

The figure is slumped over slightly and holding its face. "The FUCK Stiff?!" Suddenly the voice sounds familiar and everything clicks.

"Shit, Eric I'm sorry!" I cry out as I move to take his hand.

I pull him up so he's standing up straight and begin to inspect his face before he can get another word out. He stays silent, but I can feel that he's slightly angry and very annoyed, to my surprise he doesn't move away from me he just stands still. I run my fingers, lightly, over his cheek making sure to be careful with the slight swell left where I hit him. I wince a bit.

It's gonna bruise.

Standing here I realize two things, one my head barely tops Eric's shoulder.

Two Eric smells nice.

A blush creeps across my cheeks as I continue to make sure I didn't hit him too hard. "It looks like it'll bruise a bit but other than that you should be fine."

I don't move away from him and he doesn't move away from me, we just stand in front of each other in silence, in each others personal space. I'm not bothered by the fact that Eric, the terror of Dauntless, is less than a foot away from me and staring down at me with his dark, smokey grey eyes. I listen to his breathing as the kitchen light shines down on us.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" He asks his signature smirk sliding onto his face but something about it looks different.

I offer a smile. "I think you should be fine, not like I broke anything." I offer with a shrug off my shoulders as I take a step back.

"Good." He offers but his face falls a bit a frown gracing his lips. "So, breakfast?"

I can't help but laugh at his persistence. "I guess since your awake I can make something." I offer turning away from him.

Suddenly my stomach is full of butterflies. He wants me to cook for him.

I walk into the kitchen and he follows behind looking around the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine." Comes his gruff reply. Not the right question then.

Silence takes over the kitchen for a few minutes.

Suddenly my mind flies back to all of the files, the other Divergents taking up my mind. "Tomorrow."

I pull a pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove as I wait for his answer. "What?"

"Tomorrow I want to check on the people with discovered Divergence." I inform him quickly as I open the fridge to get the food not even looking at him.

There's a slight pause. "Alright." He answers, it's a calm reply.

When I turn around he's on the other side of the counter watching me his arms folded across his chest. I meet his eyes and nod my head before setting to work and making breakfast, I throw four eggs into a bowl and walk over to the freezer to find sausage patties. I put two on a plate and throw them into the microwave and set them for a minute. As they cook I begin to chop up green, red, and yellow bell peppers and toss them into the bowl with the eggs. I see a plate set down on the counter next to me and when I look it's the plate with sausages.

"What needs to be done to them?" Eric asks as my eyes move from the plate up to him.

I feel my stomach do a flip as I answer him. "All that needs to be done with them is they need to be cut into small, half bite sizes."

I offer him the knife I have and the cutting board. His fingers brush my wrist as he moves to take the knife from me.

As I move over to the stove and turn the largest burner on to high I rub my wrist making sure to keep it out of his view.

I don't know what surprises me more; the fact that he touched me seemingly on purpose or that when he touched me it warmed my skin like I was on fire. I watch as the burner slowly heats up the red of heat lighting up underneath the black surface.

"How did you sleep?" He asks and I look over at him letting my hand drop to my side.

"Fine." I can tell he sees through my lie, but he doesn't say anything he just stares at me. "I'm fine." I offers as I look away from him.

Weak.

I grab a frying pan from the rack over the island.

It's a rough thought.

I grab the bowl with the peppers and egg and dump them into the frying pan.

The kitchen is silent as we work.

I can feel his eyes on me.

Trying to get me to give him the answers he seeks.

After a few more minutes I hear Eric set down the knife then suddenly I can feel him behind me. I spin around forgetting about the food as I feel his firm hands land on my arms holding me in place right in front of him, his chest against mine. "I'm trying to help you." He offers gruffly. His voice sounds annoyed, but his eyes speak the complete opposite. His eyes shine with worry and underlying care, like he can see something is wrong. I can feel his warm breath fan across my face. "Let me." His hand brush down my arms and land on the counters on each side of the stove.

I freeze but it only lasts a second. "Why?"

He presses his lips together.

He seems to be contemplating telling me and not telling me.

Finally he settles for an answer.

"Because you saved me, and more importantly my sister." He explains as he lets me go, but he doesn't move away. Still standing a foot away he continues. I can't help but to take in a deep breath, breathing him in. He smells of dust, books, and sweat. "You are keeping us here, putting yourself in a very tough and dangerous situation. The least I can do is help you with a couple of night terrors." He shrugs his shoulders as he begins to pull away. "Besides, you're not the only one who has them."

It takes me a few seconds to clear my head and be able to respond. "It's not just one."

"Then I'll help you through them; one at a time." He offers making sure to meet my eyes before taking another step back, folding his arms over his chest as he leans back against the island.

I stand there staring at him as he stares back.

"He's waiting." A voice whispers from the back of my mind.

I jump a bit at this realization. "Um… where should I start?" I ask as I turn around to evade his piercing gaze.

But I can't escape those dark, stormy grey eyes.

"Which ever one your comfortable discussing first." He offers as I stir the nearly over cooked eggs and peppers. I pull out another bowl then remove the eggs from the frying pan.

I take a breath before I start. "It usually starts with me walking down one of the halls here, in Dauntless. Then I get attacked and a black sack gets thrown over my head and hands are grabbing at me." I begin as I chop up the egg circle not really focusing on what I'm doing. "They grab at my arms and legs; picking me up and dragging me till I can hear running water." I set the spatula down as I close my eyes and try to push away the mental image and the tears. "They shove me against the railing of the bridge and try to push me over. I manage to get one of my hands free and I tare the bag off my head and before me are three faceless men attacking me."

It's silent for a few minutes as I lean into the counter my hands press into the cool marble. "What caused this nightmare? Do you know?"

I can hear his voice waver. There's unbridled rage in his voice "I was attacked during initiation." I reply softly not opening my eyes. "They saw me as competition and tried to kill me."

I barely hear it but I do, and I can't help but shrink in on myself at the name. "Al."

I nod my head but don't turn to look at him.

I hear Eric begin to walk around. He doesn't say a word he just paces back and forth in the kitchen.

I finish making breakfast and set it aside.

When I turn around Eric is still pacing his hands fisted and his face pinched in a pained look.

I slowly walk into his path, forcing him to stop. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I knew what they were and what they were capable of and I did nothing, I just sealed your fate." He mutters angrily.

"Had you not I might not be here now and neither would you."

* * *

 **Well that's it, I'll do my best to stick to every month posting BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I've noticed that no one is commenting but I'm getting reads so that makes me happy. I'm working on my other stories but they don't flow as easy as this one does when ever I get through the tough part so we'll see. I hope you comment on this one, even if it's just one of you. But beggers can't be choosers so enjoy and don't worry to much about it.**_

 _ **Without further ado... enjoy.**_

* * *

I sit in Max's office. It's now seven thirty eight. It's been three hours since Eric and I talked. After Eric discovered that Al, Peter, and Drew attempted to kill me he seemed to shut down and curl into himself. I didn't press, I didn't feel the need to. Though, to my surprise just talking to Eric about what happened feels like its helped. Talking to someone other than Christina and Four has really helped; more than I thought it would. I lean back into my seat as I let my eyes slide shut. Before I left I called Uriah to help Eric with the kids, and make sure he doesn't run off.

Not that I expect Eric to do so... but just in case.

I don't hear the office door open, but the next thing I know a hand is clasped down on my shoulder.

It's pure instinct that causes me to grab the hand and twist it as I stand up and spin around.

Before I realize who's in front of me.

It takes me a second just to focus on who's in front of me and once I do I feel my blood run cold.

"Max."

Before me, a wince on his face arm stretched out behind him as he kneels in front of me, is Max. I'm frozen to the spot as I realized that I've just attacked Max.

Slowly I let go and straighten up, my arms falling back to my sides. I watch as he stands back up, rubbing his arm where there are nail marks. "Max, I am so-."

Suddenly there's a hand in my face forcing me to halt. "It's fine I should have tried to get your attention another way." He offers as he walks around me but I notice his focus is no longer on his arm but on his hand. His fingers holding the back of his hand while he rubs the inside of his palm with his thumb. Max walks around to the front of his desks and sits on the edge of it. I take my seat once again, my hands resting in my lap as I wait for Max to start speaking.

I truly look Max over for once and I'm surprised to find that dark bags rest under his eyes and seem to be covered in a thick layer of make-up. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Max is wearing a simple pair of black sweats and matching tennis shoes. His eyes flicker about the room as he begins to rub his palm just like before.

After a few minutes his eyes land on me and he seems to steel himself, sitting up straighter and looking me in the eye. "I know that you found out what faction your mother was from." He begins and I feel a smile lift my lips. "Well, I can confirm your mother was from Dauntless... and she was my sister." He offers slowly. I feel more than realize that my jaw drops. "Your mother was a Dauntless born child but her mother died during childbirth and her father... well, he was never the same." I'm still processing the fact that Max, the dauntless leader, and my mother are siblings and barely register what he's saying. "When she turned five he jumped into the Chasm and ended it all leaving your mother alone." Max pauses for a few minutes as I absorb everything he's telling me.

"So what happened?" I ask, even to me my voice sounds small. Like a childs.

Max sighs. "My parents adopted her, took her in. We'd grown up together already so we got along great."

"Why'd she leave?" I find myself asking.

Max lets out a laugh. "Well if it isn't obvious, she fell in love with your father."

"Oh" I offer as I nod my head. It takes me a few minutes to realize exactly why he's telling me this. "Wait! That means we're family?!" I jump in my seat as I look up at him for the answer.

Max lets out a bark of laughter. "Yes, I'm your uncle." He confirms and before I know what I'm doing I've jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. For a few seconds he's tense but he relaxes and hugs me back holding me tight. Suddenly I take in the tense atmosphere and his tense figure and something hits me.

"You're afraid?" I ask as I pull back slowly, leaving my hands on his shoulder.

We look each other in the face before he nods his head. "Had something happened they could have made me kill you." I scrunch up my brow as I frown at him.

"That's over and done with, they can't hurt us any more." I assure softly before I take his hands and rub my thumbs across his knuckles. "And there was nothing you could do to help all the people who died, even those who were killed under your nose." I offer as I rub, gently, across the scabs covering his knuckles.

"You still noticed." He mutters as he pulls his hands from mine.

I shrug my shoulders. "Of course I did."

He looks me over. "What do you mean by that?"

I glare at him. "I knew you would react badly to finding out Jeanine killed. I just didn't know how bad. Even before I cared about you like you we're family. Max your helping me build a future and I can tell that no matter what your going to be there for me and I will always be there for you."

* * *

Lunch flies by as everyone sits about talking, it's not as active as usual. More than a handful of people are missing, having been found guilty of help the Erudite. I feel a few eyes on me but ignore them. The news of my involvement in Eric getting helped had spread quickly. Uriah and Zeke suddenly slide into the seats in front of me. "Hey Tris." Uriah mumbles and suddenly I feel the eyes fall off of me.

I look between the two brothers. "Are they mad?"

It's a simple question.

The two look at each other.

Zeke shrugs his shoulders. "To be honest I think everyone is confused as to why you, you of all people, are helping him." I nod my head before I catch on the something.

"Uriah! Your supposed to be with Eric and the kids!" I snap as I make to jump up only to spin around into a firm, well built chest. My hands are plastered onto the firm pecks as I slowly look up to find Eric looking down at me in surprise his arms up in the air holding a tray over my head. I quickly take a deep breath and an equally far step back away from Eric falling back onto my seat. The cantina is comepletely silent.

We're all waiting for the explosion.

But none comes.

Eric clears his throat. "Sorry, I didn't know you would be getting up." He offers before he walks and sits on my other side. I slowly turn around only to see the kids pop up next to Uriah both chattering, trays in hand.

I shake my head. "No it was my fault." I offer as I rub the back of my neck. Once Eric and the kids are seated I turn to Uriah. "Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Slowly I sit back down.

Uriah nods his head before he turns to Ben who's tugging at his sleeve. After a few minutes talk returns to the cantina and I turn to Eric. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions and I'm-."

Eric cuts me off holding his hand up. "I get it, if I run your neck is on the line." I nod my head as I look down. It sounds bad. "I'm not gonna run unless something happens and I have to. I'm not a coward."

I jerk up shaking my head my hands coming up in front of me. "I never-."

"I know you don't think me a coward but I'm telling you I won't run." I slowly lower my hands and nod my head.

I turn back to my tray and keep quiet as I listen to everyone.

The conversation is light but happy. I hear Zeke ask Ben if he's happy with his new room and happy to have another kid to play with.

Then I feel eyes on me.

These are different, very different.

While most of the stares before felt curious or concerned these feel angry, I can only assume who it is and the thought makes me feel sick. Hesitantly, I look up at Uriah and he catches my eye. I must have a look on my face because he mutters something to his brother before he starts looking around. I watch Zeke stand up and leave the room quickly. I watch the two till the eldest is gone from my sight then I focus on Uriah. After a few second he freeze then duck his head his eyes wide.

Suddenly all of my senses are on high alert.

I feel Eric shift next to me and hear Ben talking as a chill runs up my spin.

I can feel eyes running across me.

It feels like they're trying to burn through me.

I can't help myself.

I look in the direction that Uriah last looked.

Meeting Tobias' gaze.

And I immediately regret it.

He's angry, more like pissed. I can see it in his eyes. Their stony; that warm, soft look they once held is gone. Now he glares at me with a rage I've never seen before; at least not on him. I bite down on my tongue as I feel my stomach clench and bile rise in the back of my throat, starting to feel sick. I want to look away. To rip my eyes away from him and run away. But; I can't tare my gaze away from him. So much anger and hatred is written out on his face that it scares me to think what could happen if I'm ever left alone with him.

Then; suddenly, it's over.

His gaze is no longer on me.

His eyes have shifted to something to my left.

Suddenly, it's like I've been unfrozen and everything hits me at once. My chest has constricted and its hard for me to breathe though I can hear the sharp, almost panicked breaths coming from me. A light weight on my lap and chest tells me someone is sitting on me, resting their head on my chest. A warm hand rests on my right hip squeezing; applying a light, almost comforting pressure. Despite the warmth the hand offers; I'm shivering like I've been in the middle of a snow storm for hours. Worried voices are either calling my name or whispering across the table.

Cautiously, I turn to my left and out of the corner of my eye I see Eric, facing forward his face creased as he stares someone down with a fierce glare.

I turn back in the direction Tobias' is to find him scowling right back at Eric.

I shift so I'm facing the table again before I wrap my arms around myself and Benjamin. His head rests on my chest tilted up so he can look up at me. I open my mouth to assure him I'm fine but I freeze up my words getting caught in my throat so I close my mouth and smile down at him before I kiss him on the forehead. This seems to be assurance enough because he slips from my arms, under the table, and back next to Holly who is watching her brother her eyes wide and her face slightly paler than usual.

I turn to my right and look Eric over.

He's tense, angry.

I can feel it rolling off of him but I'm not scared.

I can tell it's not directed at me.

After a few seconds I look down to find Eric's hand resting on my hip his thumb, pointer, and middle finger under my shirt over my leggings pressing into my skin. The contact is welcome, for some reason I feel like it's grounding me. Keeping me from running in fear.

"Tris."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back and early but I figured I'd give you a treat for Halloween (also I don't like waiting to post it makes me feel like pulling my hair out, but I can't write enough to keep up with posting more often than that).**

 **Damn You Kylie - It's great to be hearing from you again. I always like seeing your comments.**

 **Qtsarahanne - I'm glad you think so. I hope you do keep on reading.**

 **I really hope you like this one it is a little change in pace and hopefully it will answer some of your questions towards Benjamin.**

* * *

 **Previously**

I turn to my right and look Eric over.

He's tense, angry.

I can feel it rolling off of him but I'm not scared.

I can tell it's not directed at me.

After a few seconds I look down to find Eric's hand resting on my hip his thumb, pointer, and middle finger under my shirt over my leggings pressing into my skin. The contact is welcome, for some reason I feel like it's grounding me. Keeping me from running in fear.

"Tris."

 **And now...**

My eyes snap up to Eric's. "Are you alright?" His eyes are a dark, stormy grey with little specks of silver in them.

His words are soft but I can hear anger lingering in his voice.

I find myself bobbing my head but I can tell by the expression on his face he doesn't believe me. I hear doors slam open and storming feet but don't really register them. "I'm fine... just a little shaken." I admit softly. I can feel eyes on me but for once I feel as if I can block them out completely.

Slowly, I turn back to the table my eyes down cast. My hands twitch in my lap.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

"Beatrice?" My head snaps up at my full name. In front of me, leaning over the table between Zeke and Benjamin, is Max his face creased with worry. "Are you alright?" Uriah steps up behind him but he's not focused on us. He's glaring around the cantina. One by one I feel the eyes fall off of my back, as they do I relax more.

How many people saw Four?

How many saw Eric's reaction?

Or was that just me?

I feel a hand squeeze my hip.

Nope.

It wasn't just me.

"Tris?"

My attention shifts back to what's going on in front of me.

Quickly, I nod my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I offer flashing a quick smile.

I can tell by Max's eyes that he's still concerned but he nods his head before he sit down next to Ben.

His eyes linger on me for a few more seconds before he starts talking to Ben in a low voice. The hand on my hip starts to disappear and without thinking I lash out gripping Eric's wrist firmly as I turn to look up at him. When our eyes meet there is definitely a question but he replaces his hand, slowly brushing his finger across my skin. I let out a soft sigh before I duck my head as I feel a blush heat up my cheeks.

I don't let go of his wrist immediately, holding on to the comfort he offers.

After a second I feel Eric turn back towards the table but his hand doesn't leave my waist, not until we all get up from the table to continue our day.

* * *

That night I wake up with a scream.

Suddenly it's no longer the faceless men attempting to murder me. Or Jeanine telling me to kill my parents. Not even being faced with a firing squad. But Tobias. Threatening me. Yelling at me. Hitting me for not listening. A soft click resounds through out the room and light floods in as the door opens. "Ma'ma?" A soft voice squeaks. My heart swells as I realize what he's called me.

I slowly slide out of bed as I run a hand through my hair.

I walk over to the door and grasp the door with my left hand. "I'm okay Benny." I smile as I kneel down in front of him. His eyes dance across my face before he leans forward and hugs me. I hug him back. After a few seconds, I scoop him up into my arms. "Let's get you back into bed." I whisper in his ear as I make my way down the hall to his room. When I get close, I notice Holly poking her head out of her room but when she sees me looking at her she pulls back into her room. I slip through Ben's door way and lay him down into bed as I sit down on the edge of the bed. Once he's tucked in I smile down at him. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." I assure softly as I run my fingers through his hair.

"But why?" He asks tilting his head to the left.

"Why what?"

He crinkles his brow as he explains in confusion. "Why are you scared? Your big and strong."

It takes me a minute to come up with something to say. "Sometimes, even the big and strong get scared."

Without warning his eyes seem to glaze over. "But..."

* * *

{(P.O.V Change/Flashback)}

* * *

"Benjamin, you need to run." Screaming and loud popping sounds fill the air as we kneel next to Emma Abbot's home. "Do you understand?" Papa asks he's grasping my shoulders hard. His voice is shaking and... Papa's crying.

"Papa where's Maggie?"

Papa shakes his head. "I'm gonna go get Maggie but I need you to run, find somewhere to hide." I don't understand why but I turn around and run down the hill towards the tall buildings with broken windows. I can feel all the rocks I step on and it's hard to breath when I pass the first building but I do as Papa says and run. I run and run and run. But then there's people in black. And a lady in grey. "Will!" One of the ladies in black start yelling as a man in black walk towards her. She's... scared. "Will, stop!" Suddenly there's a loud pop and the man falls to the ground. The lady disappears and the lady in grey turns around. It looks like she's speaking.

Suddenly, they walk out of their hiding spot.

The grey lady sees me and stops. "Benjamin." The lady in black looks between the two of us.

The lady in grey slowly walks up to me as the lady in black looks around. "Do you remember me?" She asks as she drops to her knees.

I find myself shaking my head. "I'm Natalie Prior. Why are you out here?"

"Papa told me to run." I offer as I walk up to her. She opens her arms, hugging me before she picks me up.

She nods her head. "Mom?" The lady in black calls.

"Ben this is my daughter Tris, Tris this is the Tillmen's son Benjamin." Tris smiles as me holding her hand out a weird... thing in her other hand.

"Hi Ben." She whispers with a small smile before she looks around a small panicked look in her eyes. "Mom we need to move."

I rest my head on Miss. Prior's shoulder as they run through the streets, they're not out of breath as fast as I was. I can still hear popping in the distance but everything else seems to just fade out. A gust of wind blows between the tall buildings as they begin to slow down. I lift my head and look about but we're just in another alley. Slowly I'm lowered back to the ground. "Can you see anything?"

Tris peeks around the corner for a few seconds. When she comes back she shakes her head. "No, but I'll go first just in case." She looks back at me with a small smile before she turns around and steps out into the open the weird... thing held strong in her arms. Natalie grabs my arm and pulls me forward as she steps to look around the corner. I hear the growling of an engine and before I realize what's going on I'm being snatched up and we're running again. We are half way across the street when people start yelling somewhere to my right. Natalie's left arm leaves my waist so I tighten my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. Loud pops fill the air as suddenly I'm moved to someone else's arms but we're still moving rapidly towards the other side of the wide road. Tris breaks forwards the thing in her hand still popping as she begins to run faster her face set into a fixed glare.

Tris lurches forward her arms wrapping back around me before we fall to the ground.

I feel the ground scrap against my arm as a hand holds my head against her shoulder even as we hit the ground. Once we settle Tris unwraps from around me jumps up before running to the corner and popping at the people. "Mom" Tris calls over her shoulder. "are you okay?"

I try to stand up but I'm shaking like crazy.

Once I'm able to stand up I walk over to Miss. Prior. Her hands are pressed into her stomach as blood spreads through her clothes. "T-Tris!"

A few more pops fill the air before Tris is at our side. When her eyes focus on her mom all the air in her lungs comes out in a rush. Wide, her eyes dance across her mothers body before she falls to her knees tears leaking from her eyes. "M-mom!" She cries.

My eyes sting as Miss. Prior lifts her hand to Tris' cheek. "G-go to your father Beatrice." I watch as they both stare at each other. Suddenly the tears are gone and Tris is nodding her head as she takes her mothers hand and squeezes it.

"Ben, lets go." She whispers as her mother lets out a breath and closes her eyes. She walks up to me before swinging me into her arms.

* * *

People in black and white walk around some slipping in through the doors to the court room others mill about talking or heading down the halls I'm not supposed to go through. It's been two hours. Two hours since Tris disappeared into the large room leaving me with the other Candor children. They quickly left me going to find something else to do. "Hey Benjamin, how are you holding up?" I look up from my new grey sneakers to see Helen, the Dauntless leaders wife, smiling down at me. Slowly she lowers herself down on to the floor in front of me.

I don't feel like answering her so I just sit quietly. I've learned that things are very different in each faction. That in Dauntless you get to do what you want. In Candor you can't lie... at all. In Dauntless you don't have to answer the questions asked you unless you want to. In Candor you do, they make you.

"I can understand that this is a lot, you've been completely uprooted... you've been taken away from your home, your people, and things aren't completely the same but I'm hoping... at least you've settled well." She offers. I lower my eyes back down to the floor as I pick at my shoes.

"It is okay." I mumble.

I can feel more than see her smile. She must love kids.

"I'm glad." Tris explained that Helen had to adopt, that some people can't have kids so they take in kids who can't have parents.

"You're selfless." I offer looking up at her.

Her cheeks turn pink as she offers a shy smile. "Well, I think I'm quiet selfish if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't." I admit.

Suddenly the large doors slam open and waves of people come out black and white blurring together, many people are muttering in anger.

"I'll see you later, okay Ben." She offers but she seems completely distracted. I push myself up as I watch for Tris to come out. Through the crowd I see Tris walk to the other side of the room, towards the front doors. I work my way in her direction.

Dodging legs and dancing around bodies. Once I break through the crowd I jump back into the people as Alec, A Dauntless-born, punching Four.

Four stumbles back before throwing his own punch back but he's grabbed by about five other Dauntless men and dragged out. I see his lips moving but I can't hear anything over my hammering heart. I look around for Tris, when I find her she's holding the side of her face as she speaks to Alec who looks excited with a wide grin on his face. "Tris!" I run up to her and wrap my arms around her waist as I mumble into her hip. "Are you okay?"

I feel her wrap her arms around me. "I'm alright, are you alright?" She asks as she lets go and kneels in front of me. I open my mouth to answer but someone yells out to her. "I've got to go Ben but I'll see you back at Dauntless, okay?" She walks of seemingly forgetting about her cheek which is already starting to color badly and swell a bit.

* * *

{(Flash Forward)}

* * *

"But you're never scared." I mumble. Tris' eyes widen in surprise. "Not when your momma got hurt. Not when Four hurt you." A warm smile tilts her lips up.

"I was scared all those time, Ben, I was terrified but I pushed through because others needed my help." She runs her fingers through my hair. "But just because I'm scared don't mean I can't fight. When you are scared you either fight or you run." I nod my head as she presses a kiss to my forehead. "Go back to sleep."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!**

 **Sorry y'all I was having a little trouble writing this chapter. I don't know why but working over the other Divergent characters is pretty hard for me but the one that I'm bringing in for this chapter was at the top of my list as a must return. I feel like it'll bridge the gap between some Dauntless members and Eric. A few more details about Eric and Tris come out in this one and I feel that it's kind of a mushy one so just a heads up.**

* * *

As quietly as I can, I close Ben's bedroom door before I make my way to Holly's own. Her door is open and her light is on. As I go to step in a tall figure steps out, turning off the light. I jump back, out of Eric's way, before poking my head in. "I'm sorry I woke you up Holly." I whisper our eyes meeting. Her bed side table lamp is on.

"We all have nightmares." She offers before she clicks off her lamp and rolls over.

I pull back out letting Eric pull the door to. Once it is cracked he places a hand on my lower back, leading me to the living room. He stops in front of the couch and to my surprise there are two steaming mugs on the table, a pillow and blanket on the couch, a pair of thin silver rimmed glasses, and a book on the end table next to the recliner. Once I'm in front of the couch Eric's hand disappears. I glance over my shoulder to see him sitting down in the recliner. I roll onto the couch before sitting up my feet resting on the tall, soft carpet. The steaming cup looks very inviting but I have a few questions.

Eric has relaxed into the recliner. "You knew?" Eric fingers the glasses making them bounce up onto a single arm. Suddenly I'm hyper aware of his apperance. All of his piercings are out, his shirt is a simple white t-shirt along with black sweats. His hair is all over the place some parts flattened some spiked up from earlier today.

"It was a gut feeling." He admits before looking up at me. "Others have had nightmares over less."

It's pretty obvious he's willing to shrug the whole thing off and never mention it again. "Did I scare Holly?"

Eric shakes his head as he points at the second cup. "No, but she is a light sleeper."

I nod my head as I bite my lower lip. After a few minutes the silence that is promised to swallow us whole is too much for me to bare. "Do you think it would be safe to leave the kids with Helen and Max?" Eric shoots me a look. "Tomorrow we're going to see the other Divergents. The ones in hiding." I nudge gently getting him to remember our earlier conversation.

His eyes light up with recognition as he nods his head. "Yes, I think that would be the best choice, Holly likes the attention they give they like the sweet old grandparents we never had." I nod my head smiling softly as well, before I lift my mug up to my lips. As I go to take a sip, I jerk back as the hot coco burns the tip of my tongue. "It's hot." Eric mutters his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, book open on his lap, a small smirk gracing his lips but it's not his cruel smirk from initiation, it's a warm almost fondly amused look.

I want to snap at him but all I can do is let out a snort. His eyes shoot up to me, staring at me over the rim of his glasses. After a second I can't hold his gaze any longer so I look down into my cup. Silence fills the apartment and I'm not sure what to say or what to do. Setting my drink back down I stand up and walk over to the book shelves behind me. I look over most of the titles before I grab one, How To Kill A Mocking Bird, and make my way back to the couch. I curl up into the corner closest to Eric before wrapping the blanket around my waist and tucking it under my legs.

I find my eyes drifting back up to Eric several time. Twenty pages into it I can't help but ask. "Do you need glasses?" Eric looks up at me a look like saying 'na duh'. "I noticed that... in Erudite people who don't need glasses get them... so..." I offer as I scratch behind my ear.

Eric is silent as he looks back down. "Yes I do, but I only need glasses when reading fine print such as books."

I'm surprised that he actually answered me. "You look nice with them." I admit before I begin to read my book again.

The silence that falls between us is comfortable.

* * *

Warm lights fill my vision as warm, strong arms embrace me. A hungry and tempered kiss devours my lips sending lava through my veins.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Someone whispers to my left. Another person giggles farther down but still to my left.

Suddenly Eric's voice fills the room. "Leave her alone, come eat your both going to Max and Helen's for the day." Scrambling comes from next to me then feet running away. Letting out a sigh, I open my eyes and look around the living room. Sun light streams in from the sliding glass doors. My entire body is laid across the couch, my head on the pillow that was left out last night and the blanket on top of me. I close my eyes and rub the sleep from them. When I open my eyes again Eric is leaning over top of me. "Sorry about the kids." He's grinning ear to ear... shirtless. And I realize something. His nipples are pierced. And its... attractive?

Oh god.

I sit up quickly narrowly missing smashing my forehead into his. "It's fine, why don't you go put a shirt on while I serve the kids." I offer jumping off of the couch. As I walk into the kitchen I hear Eric mutter something about stiffs and skin showing. Once I'm in the kitchen I procced to melt down.

Talk about overwhelming.

After a few minutes I manage to calm myself down and begin to make the kids each a plate and then myself and Eric one. Today is gonna be a long day.

* * *

As we walk through the streets of Chicago I feel more and more eyes watching us but I don't see anyone. I don't know if Eric has noticed, if he has he doesn't let on about it so I do my best to appear calm and relax as I begin to think over the morning. Max and Helen had been more than happy to watch the kids, Max was slightly hesitant to let me go out into the city with Eric, alone. But after a few words he relented, understanding that this is something I need to do. But it's easy to tell he doesn't trust Eric one bit but merely my judgment. "Who are we going to see first?" The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up and I really want to spin around to see who's watching us but I settle for scratching the back of my neck.

Eric looks over at me and sighs. "You need to relax."

Suddenly I feel even more out in the open and readable... like a book. "I-I am."

Eric lets out a scoff before turning to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "No, you are not. Your tense and jumpy."

"Someones watching us." I mumble under my breath so only he can hear me.

Eric lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, the factionless." He explains as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I meet his eyes and his expression shifts from slightly amused to unreadable. "There is no reason to be scared your safe with me, either you believe it or not."

Knee jerk reaction causes me to answer angrily. "I know I'm safe with you!" Eric's eyes widen a fraction. "I'm... I just don't like how out in the open we are..." I let my voice fall of not finishing my sentence. I make sure to be looking every where but at him.

"What are you scared of?" Its so quiet I can hear the wind whistling as it blows through the city. I drop my gaze to the ground.

After a few more seconds of silence I feel more than see Eric nod his head. "Lets keep moving we'll be there soon."

* * *

It's easier to see all the damage and age rot on the peer in the bright sun light than the pale moon light but it's still a sight to see. I follow Eric out onto the far side of the peer rubbing my hands together. I can tell we're getting close to whoever we're seeing first but I can't get rid of the feeling that I should tell him why I was so jumpy back in the streets. Some trust has to be given... right?

Without meaning to I've fallen behind Eric, his pace much wider and quicker than mine. "Hey Eric?" I call out.

When he turns around a gust of wind blows through his hair ruffling it about. I think about how to word what I want to say as I take the last few steps towards him. "You wanted to know what I was so afraid of... back in the alley..." I pause as I take a look out over the edge of the peer. "I... when I escaped, Abnegation that is... I- well that is, my mother and I ran into the city. We made it pretty far before we ran into more soldiers... they shot and killed my mother while we we're out in the open." I admit as I wrap myself in my arms wishing I had some sort of comfort the cool November air raising goosebumps on my skin. "I don't feel safe in open spaces, I feel like there's a target on my back that everyone can see and there is no way to get it off." Silence fills the air between us as I take in a shuttering breath. "So there, you know."

I look up at Eric only for a second but I can't read his expression. "So where's this person anyway?"

Eric lets out a chuckle before turning around. Silently I thank him for not poking and prodding at my vulnerability like the old Eric would. Something tells me the 'old Eric' was just a cover, a façade. "He lives in the haunted house down this way." He offers waving a hand out towards a large and old looking house not too far from the carousel. I nod my head as I follow him up onto the porch and to the front door. Eric slams his fist into the door. "Amar, open the door."

I glance up at Eric. "That sounds like a Dauntless name."

Eric nods his head. "It is. Amar was a Dauntless born, worked as a trainer when I went to Dauntless. When I heard Jeanine wanted him gone I ran to him and warned him. He said he wouldn't run, thanked me for warning him said he'd set up a suicide jump into the Cassum. The next day they dragged his body out of the pit. Back then Max must have still been in control because the body, up close, was obviously fake. He immediately covered up the body and had it removed before talking about the brave leap into the Cassum to brave the unknown." Suddenly the sound of metal dragging on metal comes from the other side of the door before it opens to reveal a man dressed in all black head bald and skin dark brown.

"Eric."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys**_

 _ **I'm back**_

 _ **I'm really, really sorry about the long wait but I've been pretty backed up since I've picked up a job but I busted up my ankle and I've been forced to sit out for two weeks before the doctor sees me again so super long chapter! So follow, comment, and enjoy!**_

* * *

Though the house is clean dust flits through the air dancing in the light seeping through the window cracks. I slowly walk around the living room looking over the books that line the bookshelf most of which look water stained. I barely register Eric explaining some of what happened to Amar. "Who's she?" I turn to the two men standing across the room from me.

"I'm Tris, a temporary Dauntless leader." I explain.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Eric roll his eyes. "Stiff." He grumbles before turning back to Amar. "She's a Divergent. She's the one who stopped Jeanine in the end, along with Four." Amar's eyes flash between the two of us. I can't help but flinch at his name.

"Then why isn't he here?"

I look over at Eric. I do not want to be the one to tell him what Four has done.

Why Four isn't here.

"He hates me and now is a threat to Tris." Eric growls. "Lets just say nobody is happy with him."

Amar looks confused but nods his head. He doesn't ask anything else but I can see the confusion and surprise lying underneath. "I'm Divergent and because of it Jeanine was after me; so when she had all Dauntless jacked up with control serum I just acted like everyone else until I was out of the compound and on the train..."

The living room is silent as Amar thinks over what happened. I've told them everything, every small detail. A few times Eric would look at me with a surprised or worried look before focusing back on Amar, only every so often adding his own input, his side of the story. No one has heard the entire story, the Candor courts only asked about the most important points. Never asking me to go into detail. Ever since; I've been doing my best to keep Eric out of trouble and solve all the problems. "When we raided _her_ office we found those folders, so many Divergents were uprooted. Most killed. The ones who weren't... they deserve to have some where to stay, so do the factionless. It may sound Abnegation of me but they don't need to live on the streets just because they don't meet a factions requirements." I send a small glare to Eric.

Amar nods his head before looking at me directly. "So what's your plan?"

Eric leans back in his seat his eyes on the table between Amar and I.

"Every leader has a plan... what's yours?" Amar's dark eyes are piercing through me, a bit intimidating, but I take a breath and answer him.

"I want to slowly integrate all factionless back into the system. If they want it, they can take the aptitude test but I can see many people not wanting to. Amity should be open to taking most of them and I don't see why Dauntless can't. With as many people as Abnegation lost and as selfless they are they'd willingly take in a few people, they need the masses." I explain my train of thought.

"How come you never mentioned that?" Eric asks from my right.

I shake my head. "If I try doing that now, we're going to get a lot of resistance from everyone else. I think it's best if we rebuild first then start on my plan. I feel like if I push to hard my plan will be rejected."

"That's a smart plan." Amar offers.

I see Eric smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Well she is Erudite."

"Plus without our government what else can we do?" I offer as I lean my head into my hand, elbow braced against my knee.

"Well from where I can sit, things could have been much worse." That is an under statement.

"Four wanted to leave... it didn't feel right. People would have assumed the worst."

"And Jeanine would have worked them onto her side." Eric adds running a hand through his hair.

Amar nods his head. "She is manipulative."

"And cunning." I grumble before I lean back into my seat. "So will you return with us?"

At this Eric sits forward as if suddenly engrossed in the conversation.

Amar looks between the two of us before leaning forward and closing his eyes.

The silence is killing me and I can't help but look over at Eric to see him watching Amar.

Waiting just as I am with baited breath.

"Two weeks."

Suddenly I suck in a deep breath and nod my head.

"Two weeks." Eric repeats to himself.

Looking between the two I feel like I'm missing something. "Why two weeks?"

Dark eyes move about the room avoiding me. "When he faked his death he left his wife alone without telling her... to keep her safe."

I turn to Eric my mouth hanging open in shock. "And she still doesn't know?"

"No." It's a gruff reply filled with sorrow and loathing. "She doesn't."

"I'm sure if you explain everything to her she'll understand." I offer. I must sound too hopeful because Amar's nostrils flare as he lets out a sharp breath.

"You'd be surprised by how many people believe Divergent's are a danger to the world." Amar seems weary of his return.

"If she truly loves you... she will understand you." I make clear as I stand up in front of him.

"Stiff-." Eric makes to stand up and stop me.

"No, if she truly loves you and knows you she'll understand that you left to protect her. That you had no other choice." I grind out sharply before I take a breath and calm. Not all are understanding or forgiving. "And if she doesn't my door is open to you."

* * *

We don't return to Dauntless till after the sun has gone down. We had enough time to visit five hiding Divergent's before we had to start making our way back home. Once inside we make our way to the Cantina together both silent. Ever since we left Amar's hide out Eric hasn't said a word to me but I haven't tried to talk to him. When we walk through the double doors no one is eating and all the food is gone, the lights are dimmed. "I'll go raid the kitchens. Stay here." He commands before he disappears through the double doors again.

Sighing I take a seat on the closest table.

The coolness of the metal seeps through my black leggings making me shiver.

The silence of the Cantina is unsettling, never before have I heard nothing in this room. Even when Max was making an announcement there was chatter and metal on metal clanking ringing about the room.

I roll my head back popping my neck.

Amar never gave us a definite answer as to if he was coming or not. His story changes a few things. Maybe it'll change things between a few of the Dauntless members and Eric. Once they hear that Eric helped get him out alive.

Away from Jeanine.

The second person we talked to was a Abnegation daughter, Lexi Abbot. Emma Abbot's older sister. I remember when she went missing a month after her Choosing Ceremony. The up roar and concern. Her parents became depressed for awhile but after three four months they seemed to forget that she even existed. She had asked about that. I hated telling her that but she seemed to be happy that they didn't stay so hung up on her disappearance.

I cross my legs and lean back on my forearms staring up at the ceiling.

Most of the time Eric acted as if he wasn't there, not saying a word leaving everything to me.

Though the entire time he watched me and seemed to be noting everything I said or did as I explain each time, to each person what has happened and my plan for the future.

One Dauntless. One Erudite. Two Amity. And one Abnegation.

Only one of them, an elderly Erudite man, refused to return at some point. Though I wanted him to return to his family I can understand not wanting to return to a struggling faction. One that agreed wholy or not that Divergents are bad.

Faintly; I hear footsteps walking around outside of the Cantina.

I let myself fall back onto the table my head landing on the metal a little harder than I intended, the sound ringing out in the large room. The lights over head are dimmed enough that a few shadows stretch out through the room and the chill of fall seeps into the room giving an eerie feel to it. I let my eyes slide shut as my mind goes silent. Once everything is silent I can hear the water from the Casam roaring and rolling. Soothing.

Is that what most of the jumpers think before they jump?

Is that what my grandfather thought?

What about Al?

My eyes burn at the thought of my once best friend.

My mind switches from Al to Will.

His fallen body flashes across my minds eye.

Christina

God.

Ever since my trial she made sure to avoid me.

The look on her face when she realized that he wouldn't be coming back. And that it was me who killed him... who took him from her.

But she seemed to be healing.

Grudgingly, I'll admit that is because of Peter.

Peter, the terror of our initiation.

Peter, the one who tried to kill me off.

Peter. A teenage father.

Peter had been stuck in a situation much akin to Eric's and was let off.

Though I could never get close I'm sure every once and awhile I see him talking to Christina in the Cantina.

Peter and an Amity girl had fallen in love and resulting in the pregnancy of-.

"Tris." My heart jumps up into my throat as I sit up and jerk my head around looking for the person who spoke. "Tris?"

I turn to my right to find Uriah watching me, looking startled. "Uriah." I mumble as I let out a relieved sigh. "What's up?"

I can see it, in his eyes.

He's shocked and confused.

He wants to ask what's wrong.

"I saw the two of you, Eric and you that is, walk in here; wanted to make sure thinks were alright." All he wears is a pair of basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

"What are you doing up this late? And half naked?"

Uriah blushes as he looks down at himself then back up at me. "Does it bother you?"

Suddenly, all the stress seems to melt off my shoulders and I laugh. "No, no it doesn't."

"Good. Don't want to hurt the poor Abnegation girl." He offers sliding up onto the table with me.

I punch him in the arm lightly.

I know he's teasing so I laugh a little more.

"So..." I nudge him with my shoulder.

"So?" I can't help but roll my eyes at his play on ignorance.

"Why are you up so late?" Unyielding and firm. And concerned.

I hear him mutter something about "not beating around the bush" and "dauntless foolishness".

"Just can't sleep is all."

I let the silence between us settle for a few minutes.

I can feel eyes on me.

Eric should have been back by now.

I can only figure that it's him, watching and listening from the shadows.

"Uh huh and the reason for that would be?" I make sure to be softer this time.

Silence.

"I want to help. What happened... it ruined a lot of peoples lives and those of us more involved are gonna have more of a problem moving on from them. Maybe... if we talk about them, it will help us?" I offer though I can already tell he's going to spin this back on me.

He glares up at me like I just personally insulted his mother and snaps. "Yeah? Well, what about you? If I tell you will you tell me?"

Just as I guessed. "Yes."

Uriah seems purely taken aback by this. "Really?"

I grimly nod my head. "If it means getting you to talk then yes."

I watch as he looks around; the wheels in his head visibly turning.

When he starts talking again he makes sure not to look at me, his gaze is stretched across the room. "When it all went down, when everyone was headed to the Casam I followed, saw what was going on... and ran. I ran to my parents apartment but when I got to their floor they were acting like the others walking about like robots. And they had guns. They were looking for Divergents. I didn't know that at the time. Not till this guy, a neighbor of ours, came out of his apartment and they shot him." I can see where this is going. "Tris had that been me... or even Zeke... they would have shot us."

"They didn't know, it wasn't them in control." I explain.

He shakes his head violently turning back to me, his eyes are wide with fear and filled with tears. His cheeks are wet where a few had escaped. "What if it happens again? What if they some how inject everyone again. What if they turn us against each other?" His voice is strained and his concerns are evident.

"Then we'll just have to be there to stop it." I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him to me. "We're immune to the serums so we can stop them, we will stop them. But I'm going to do everything in my power to stop that from ever happening ever, EVER again."

Uriah is shaking with sobs so I hold on tighter. "When we reached Abnegation things happened... and Four was taken... It was ordered that I be drowned in a tank of water; a fear of mine. I was drowning, I could feel the water filling my lungs then... suddenly I saw a dark figure enter the room and the glass shattered. And when I opened my eyes... I saw my mother." I pause as I close my eyes remembering our conversations inside and outside of that building. "She was Dauntless born." I whisper. "She helped me escape and we ran through the city. Eventually we ran into... into a handful of Dauntless and we had to fight them... I killed Will." I mumble as tears burn my eyes. "But then... there was Benjamin. Right there staring at us. He looked so confused and alone. We picked him up and ran through the streets. We were so close. So close to the other hiding Abnegation."

I squeeze Uriah for some comfort. "We came to a wide intersection. Just two more blocks away and we were safe. As we ran across we ran into more Dauntless members... they shot and killed my mother." I take in a shuddering breath. I had to leave her their alone, to keep Benjamin safe. I had to leave her to die alone."

Uriah pulls back from my arms and looks up at me but I make sure to focus my gaze on the floor. I can see her. My mother. Laying on the ground bleeding out. Her brown eyes looking up at me.

"I'll do almost anything to keep that from happening to anyone else." I draw myself up and suddenly my eyes no longer burn and her figure melts away.

* * *

Eric had brought back a tray with two burgers, two slices of chocolate cake, and two bowls of fruit. So needless to say when we finished we were both slightly less grouchy. When we get back to our apartment I feel ready to collapse; I almost fell asleep in the elevator. When we get to the door I start patting myself down looking for the key only for Eric to pull his out and unlock the door. I smile at him before I walk in yawning. "I'll count today as a succus." I offer breaking the silence.

"I don't county anything as a succus unless I'm drinking. He offers as he walks over to the book shelf and reaches up for the top and comes back down with a large bottle of whiskey.

"When did you find that?" I ask gently taking it from his hands and looking at it.

It was hear when the showed us the apartment. You're just to short to see." He offers, chuckling at the sour look on my face.

I let out a huff but let his comment slide. "Any glasses up their?" Eric reaches back up. I hear to glasses clink together before I see him pull them down.

Eric takes the bottle back from me and opens it, pouring us each a shot. "If I didn't know any better I'd say your trying to get me drunk."

I make sure to emphasize on the playfulness of my sentence.

I get a chuckle out of him as he passes me mine.

"No if I were I'd have gotten a bigger glass." A smile breaks across my face and his lips tilt up. Butterflies fill my chest and a blush graces my cheeks as I brush my hair back over my shoulder.

"Oh my god!" I cry. "Did _the_ Eric Colter just SMILE?" I ask teasingly and he scoffs. "Come on you NEVER smile, you should though." I offer softly looking up into his eyes. I can't help but offer a nervous smile as I look away knocking my shot back savoring the burn.

"Damn." Eric bellows. "Here I thought you were a Stiff."

I shake my head as the burn stretches down my throat but I like it. "Just cause I'm a Stiff doesn't mean I can't knock 'em back." I offer as Eric refills my glass before knocking his own back and doing the same.

I lose track of time as we sit on the couch together drinking, Eric holding the bottle in his left hand as I've start to get tipsy. "You can knock them back for sure but your a total light weight that's for sure Stiff." Eric chuckles at me. I feel more the realize that I smile up at him and lean into his side.

I giggle a little as I shake my glass at him. "Never drank before."

Eric scoffs as he refills my glass. "I can tell."

"Then why give me more?"

Eric sets the bottle on the table before answering. "Because I think you need this."

I nod my head as I look down into the brown liquid. "Your heard me talking to Uriah."

He sighs. "Yes I did."

"Hmm." I knock the glass back and we fall into silence on again.

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

We've been drinking for about half an hour when I can tell Tris is drunk so I start cutting her off. "More please." She shakes her glass at me for the third time.

"No more you've had enough for tonight." I offer setting the bottle on the side table, out of her reach.

"Aw come on Eric, shhharing is caringgg." She laughs as she crawls on top of me and reaches for the bottle again. I grab it and push it out of her reach to which she proceeds to sit in my lap and pout about. "This..." She mumbles as she leans forwards her face in mine. "This isn't fair." Her hair falls around us blocking out the rest of the world. I can feel her warm breath on my face and I can smell the whiskey.

Suddenly how close we are is very clear and I want to throw her off of me. Her smell, though over come by whiskey, fills my nose. It's worse than the liquor in my hand. "Tris." I mutter as my eyes flicker between her lips and her eyes. I can feel her moving closer.

"Eric?" Her voice has become so small and I can see fear in her eyes but she's still leaning in.

"Beatrice." Her body freezes but her eyes remain on mine. "You can't do this to me... I can't go back from this." I sound shaken and weak. But no where close to how shaken I feel inside.

She leans in and her warm lips land on mine. Her lips are oh so soft and her hands press down onto my chest. Slowly, giving her the chance to pull back, I wrap my arms around her running them up her back to her shoulders where I hold her. In my arms she feels so small, so fragile. When she pulls back she drops her head into my chest sucking in breath after breath, just as I do. "God tell me you don't regret this?" I beg my voice a whisper.

She shakes her head no before she sits up wrapping her arms around herself. "No, I don't."

I let silence sit for a few minutes. "Tris." I mutter.

"Yes?"

I want to ask her if she feels the same for me as I do for her but for some reason it catches in my throat. "I can't do this." Shaking my head I rest my hands on her hips. "I can't let you do this to yourself, I'm dangerous for you, you don't know just HOW dangerous I am for you."

Her eyes fill with tears and she shakes her head. "No, no let me make that choice. Please Eric... I don't know why but even after everything you did to me, to Christina... I don't know what I feel for you. I... I don't hate you but you make my stomach feel like it's full of butterflies and my heart is going to jump right out of my chest. So no, let me make this choice for myself." Her voice fades off towards the end as her eyes move to my lips.

"I'll hurt you." I mutter as I lean up towards her.

She shakes her head. "No you won't."

And just like that her lips are back on mine.

* * *

 _ **Whelp that's all for now, I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter cause I sure do. I'm working on the next chapter but I'm probably no posting next month it'll probably take two to three months so I'm spry in advance.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**HI! Sorry I'm in a really happy mood. This chapter is a little shorter than the last one posted but it's two thousand long (not counting my author notes) so I'm hoping it will satisfy everyone.**_

* * *

Tris' P.O.V

Waking up is not a good idea. As I start to gain consciousness I realize quickly that my head is pounding and I'm thirsty. Last night seems a blur and I can't figure out why I feel this way. Slowly, all of my senses wake up as if my entire body was in a dead sleep. That'll be a first. Ever since I started here I've had never had one long peaceful sleep. Usually woken up by crying or nightmares. I shift a little as the thought of sleeping in a little longer drifts through my conscious. That's when I realize that I'm not laying in my bed. That I'm laying against someone, someone warm. And whoever that someone is, is holding me. An arm around my waist and the other over top my arm... holding my hand.

My mind starts racing to figure out what the hell I did last night as I continue to lay still.

The body beneath me lets out a breath and I relax into it. The warmth coming from him and the blanket comforting.

It's definitely a guy.

His firm figure pressing into my back.

And a not so subtile feeling against my butt.

"You're thinking too loud." They whisper into my ear, their warm breath tickling the shell of my ear.

I tense up for a second as Eric's words filter through my mind and bits of pieces of the night before unlock in my mind. "And you're talking too loud." I mumble turning my head away. Flashes of shot glasses, whiskey, and kisses flit though my minds eye.

"Ready to get up?" He asks his voice calm and soothing, barely causing my headache to spike.

His voice sounds husky and rough do to sleep and probably the drinking.

"No." I sigh as I experimentally turn over onto my side, making sure to move slow.

"Your side affects shouldn't be too bad, I made sure you drank a glass of water and took a few pain killers." He admits.

I roll onto my stomach and let out a sigh before I open my eyes and look up at Eric. "What happened last night?"

Eric lets out a chuckle but quickly cuts it off as he runs is hand down the back of my head. "You're a mess." His lips tilt up into a half smile as he continues to try and smooth out my hair. His eyes are warm and he genuinely seems content. "If you're worried we went to bed together, I can tell you nothing like that happened. I was sober most of the night." His hands end up back on my waist, both of them this time.

I pull my arms up and prop my head on them. "I... I'll admit I was kind of worried about that; but not because of you. Because... because I have, well I have a fear of... intimacy." I admit only to feel my cheeks flair up.

Eric nods his head. "Yes, I was there." He reminds me. "But I had forgotten."

Silence falls between us but it's a comfortable silence.

I let my eyes slide shut as I match my breathing to his, if I listen hard enough I can hear his heart beat.

"We kissed." I can hear Eric's voice rumble through his chest.

My lips tingle as I remember what it felt like, drunk or not. "We did." I accept.

"Do you regret it?"

I push myself up onto my forearms and stare down into his dark stormy grey eyes. "Do you?"

Eric wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes gently. "Never."

I take a second to contemplate what I'm about to do before I lean forward and press my lips to his, soft and shy; ready to pull back at any second.

But Eric doesn't reject me. He pulls me closer bringing his right hand to the back of my neck and deepening the kiss.

When we finally pull apart we're panting, breathing the same air. His right hand drifts from the back of my neck to my cheek where his thumb rubs back and forth. "Never with you." His breath washes over my face. We stay silent just laying there staring at each other trying to figure each other out. Until someone knocks on the door causing us to jump apart.

"Tris open the door."

I shoot up off of Eric. "Shit it's Max!"

Eric swings his legs over the edge of the couch before stretching. "Go answer the door, and breath you've done nothing wrong."

I nod my head before walking around the couch to the front door. I check through the peep hole to see Max standing in the hall with a still sleeping Ben in his arms and a wide awake Holly. I unlock the dead bolt, the only thing locked, then pull the door open. "Hey Max, I'm really sorry we didn't swing by to get the kids, we didn't get back till late and I had a... a pretty tiring conversation with Uriah so I was just ready for bed."

Max nods his head his gaze shooting over my shoulder to Eric.

When Max looks back at me his gaze is not too happy. "Come on we need to talk."

I let out a sigh but nod my head as I feel Eric behind me. I step aside, letting Eric take Ben from Max before I leave with my uncle.

Once we get in the elevator Max turns to me. "There was an attack on Candor last night."

My heart stops and suddenly I feel like an ice bucket has been dumped on me. "WHAT?" The chill of the elevator is no where as cold as this news has me feeling.

Max nods his head. "A group of five attacked Candor and attempted to break into the lower levels."

"Did they get anyone out?" Please let it not be Jeanine.

"No, but they all got out without an issue. Someone in Candor is helping them, it seemed they knew exactly where to go." I fall back into the elevator wall as the lights flicker above us. "We're having a meeting in five minutes."

I nod my head as I cross my arms over my chest thinking over possible ways to fix this. So far most of my work as a leader has been paper work, moving initiates into apartments, and checking the rest of the populace for minor Divergency; as it's been proved that those with weak Divergency can't resist control serum. The elevator stops with a jolt rocking us a bit then the doors slide open to reveal the others waiting in the hall. We make our way, quietly, into the conference room and take our seats. Only four out of five seats filled.

"Let the matters of this meeting be known, we are here to acknowledge and seek to resolve the issue that is the attempted and fail break in on Candor. Witnesses report that five masked individuals, all of which we're wearing mixed faction wear, came in through the front doors of Candor and proceeded for the lower levels." Everyone is silent but the wheels are turning in everyone's head. Who were they? Are they going to try again? And who are they after. "Your opinions are appreciated."

To my surprise the room remains silent, no one starts to yell and try to demand they do it their way. "I'll go with whatever Tris says." Alec offers looking between Max and I.

Everyone turns to me and I freeze, but only for a second. "I think we should have round the clock guards either outside of Candor entrances or patrolling the holding cell hall." Everyone around the table nods their heads. "At least until Jeanine Mathews trail is done and over with."

"I second that motion." Alec taps the table with his knuckles.

Max stands and looks to his wife. "All that second this motion say I." A chorus of I's sounds in the room. "Then that's settled. Second matter of business the issue of of dead bodies that litter our streets." I can't help but flinch at this. "Most of them have been moved by the factionless but reports are coming in that some of the people shot during the attack on Abnegation were saved and are being sheltered by the factionless. It has been requested that we send a small group to go an collect this hand full of survivors. I've spoken to a factionless leader and they have agreed to a trade off point only if we arrive with no guns."

I nod my head. "That shouldn't be an issue." Helen offers eyeing her husband.

"They want one leader to go to negotiate a deal. Now that Jeanine is out of the way they want some of their masses to be able to return to their rightful faction." Max doesn't seem too happy about it.

"And that's a problem?" I sound more upset than I mean to.

Max's eye brows go up in surprise. "Not at all but it's the perfect trap to try and take out a hand full of our people." Helen explains from across the table.

"I believe that those in the factionless deserve a chance to try again, especially those who left because they were Divergent." I explain making sure to stay calm.

Max nods his head. "A valid point but right now we need to keep our heads down, not barge our way around."

"I understand, I just wanted to make sure..." I let my sentence float off as I lean back in my chair.

* * *

When the meeting is over, on hour later, Max is asking me to stay behind. Once the others are out he turns to me. "Did anything happen?"

I'm taken my surprise and just stare at him for a second. "What?"

"Did anything happen between you and Eric?" He seems more firm this time.

I shake my head. "What no, what do you think he'll hurt me?"

"No... I just got an odd feeling. You and him being alone in the apartment together." He explains.

I smile up at him and let out a sigh. "Thank you for that, by the way. I don't think I've slept that good since I left Abnegation. I hope they weren't too much trouble." I'm not sure if it's because of the drinking or sleeping with Eric that helped but it did.

Max laughs patting me on the should. "No, not at all. Helen was content most of the night, very happy to have young ones under our roof."

I nod my head as I work my way to the door. "Feel free to take them any time, their not a handful but they can be trouble sometimes. They're from two different worlds that is for sure." I admit with a laugh.

"Will you be ready tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to have Eric watch the kids." I confirm. I press the call button. "Do you really think there will be an issue?" I ask as I begin to feel uneasy about the up coming mission. "You have me spooked." I admit as I cross my arms over my chest.

Max shakes his head as he grabs me by my arms. "No, no not at all I just want to be prepared for anything that _could_ happen." The elevator arrives and Max sighs. "I just don't want to leave anything to chance."

I smirk at him as he steps back into the elevator. "That makes two of us."

"Staying here?" He asks his hand up holding the doors open.

"Yeah I have a bit of paper work to finish, then I'll head up to have lunch with Eric and the kids." Max nods his head.

"Be ready for tonight." He instructs before moving his arm letting the door close. Once the door is closed I turn around and make my way to my office; two doors down from the conference room. I flip the light on as I step in, the room has just been cleaned of the last leaders items. The room it's self is a dark green with brown carpet.

Shutting the door behind me, I walk around my office. It's a nice small room with an office desk, center of the room, facing the door a chair on either side. A computer takes up the left side of my table while files are stacked in the center. A file cabinet is stuffed into the far right corner with a small lamp on top of it. After I examine the room I pull my chair out and take a seat before setting to work. I go through each file briskly most of them just confirming where I put initiates and their jobs. Most of these people I don't, though I can tell their Dauntless born. Once I'm done with them I move on to the next folder, then the next; and the next.

I'm setting aside the forth folder when I find a letter tucked inside of an envelope.

Confused, I pull the letter out of it's shell and unfold it. I jump when something falls out of the letter.

I can't help but laugh at myself for jumping at... a picture.

I drop the letter on the table and pick up the picture.

It an image taken from the security camaras.

Of Eric and I. Eric's arm around my waist, leading me into the Cantina.

My stomach drops as I shakily set the picture down and stare at the letter.

I don't dare pick it up.

I know who it's from.

And it scares me.

Because he was in here.

I can't stop staring at the letter.

Though I fear its contents, I fear the wrath that the letter holds.

Sucking in a breath I pick up the letter and flip it over.

.

.

.

.

.

YOU

ARE

MINE

* * *

 ** _Mwahahaha! Cliffy!_**

 ** _Lets just say I've had a flair of inspiration and I'm digging as deep as I can into the story bank I've built._**

 ** _Expect another update soon!_**

 ** _Your's Truly_**

 ** _StoryBookGirl27_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**This is very much shorter than all the rest but I figured it would be okay because I plan on posting again later this month. I would really appreciate some comments as I build my book up off of them changing dialog and scenes if I feel they need to be tweaked. I taken what you have to say as I write future chapters. Without further ado!**_

* * *

I try to finish the rest of the paper work on my table but I can't focus, every few minutes I look back at the note and get even more scared. He knows something is going on. He's probably watching my every move.

Slowly I move my eyes up to the corner of my office to spot the lone camera in the room.

I jump up, throwing my chair into the wall behind me but I ignore it as I run out of my office and to the elevator my heart pounding in my chest.

I punch the elevator button without really thinking, hitting it again and again.

And again.

When the doors open I crash in and slam into the wall before reaching for the button.

When the doors shut I fall to the floor. I feel like my chest is constricting and I'm being squeezed to death.

The elevator ride seems to take hours but when the doors open I'm alone. It takes effort to get up and leave, I stumble down the hall to my apartment but I can't open the door. I can't let the kids seem me like this.

I lean into the wall next to the door and just focus on my breathing but nothing I do seems to calm my racing heart.

My eyes slide shut.

* * *

When I come back to I'm starring at the ceiling of my bed room tucked underneath my blankets.

It's quiet and dark.

All I want to do is remain hidden away in bed but my bladder is yelling at me to get up.

Rolling out of bed, I move to my door, open it and hobble to the bathroom. Once in I take care of myself and when I stand up in front of the mirror I see myself for the first time all day... what I think is still the same day.

When I step out of the bathroom Eric is there an angry look on his face.

"What the hell happened?" He growls.

I freeze in surprise, shaking my head. "I... I-."

"What happened?!"

I jump as his yell washes over my face. "Four!" I gasp.

Eric's face goes a shade paler before going two shades darker. "Did he touch you?"

I shake my head no.

"What happened?"

Eric leads me to the living room and sits me on the couch and I tell him everything that happened as he listens. The kids must be in bed because the entire apartment is silent. When I'm done explaining I fall silent. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I didn't want to scare the kids." I offer half heartedly. Eric's stormy gaze stays on my before he nods his head and begins to walks away. "Eric?"

He looks back at me. I can see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "Come on you need to eat."

I feel my heart jump.

I know he can tell

I'm lying, I don't know why but I felt like he was going to leave me.

Before I can stop myself I hear myself whisper. "Please don't ever leave me."

Eric spins around, his eyes wide.

"I don't think I could take it."

Eric walks back over to me. Once I'm within arms reach he brings me to him, pulling me against his chest his right arm around my waist left hand on my cheek. "How am I supposed to stay if you won't tell me what's going on?"

I nod my head in understanding. "I'm... I'm just so scared." I whisper as I let my forehead fall into his chest.

"I've got you." Eric wraps me in a hug as I cry into his chest clinging to the front of his shirt.

* * *

When I wake up next I'm warm and being held by warm arms. A bare chest pressed into my back. I just lay there listening to Eric breathing as I wake up completely. I'm safe and comfortable pressed against him. Suddenly my conversation with Max come back to me. "Shit!" I jump up and out of Eric's arms and run to get dressed.

I throw open my dresser and pull out a fresh pair of pants. I can hear Eric moving around on the bed but what I don't expect is to turn around to find the barrel of a gun pointed at me.

I freeze to the spot as I stare down the dark hole.

My breath catches in my throat and freezes my lungs.

"T-Tris?"

Eric's voice is sluggish and husky but I can tell he's waking up. After a second he realizes its me he's pointing the gun at and drops it on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought something happened. On second-."

I take quick strides to his side of the bed. I press my hand to his cheek and smile. "It's fine, no harm no foul."

"I could have shot you." He mutters as he leans into my hand.

I pause as I let that sink in. "But you didn't."

Eric nods his head but I can tell he's not on the same train of thought as I am as his eyes go dark with anger and self loathing.

"So why are we jumping out of bed?"

I pull back from Eric and set back to getting dressed. "We had a mission last night, to go and get injured survivors from the factionless, and I missed it. I was supposed to lead it!" I exclaim.

Eric lets out a dry laugh before falling back onto the bed an arm in the air.

"You're fine you didn't miss anything. When I found you I called Max and Marlynn." I drop my shirt onto the floor. "Marlynn checked you out while I talked to Max." Eric's voice is stony almost without emotion.

"I take it Max wanted to accuse you of hurting me?" I ask as I crawl back onto the bed and on top of Eric.

Eric says silent.

"Max is my uncle by adoption. When my mother was young her parents died and she had no one so... so Max's parents adopted her. I'm guessing he feels responsible for me." I offer as I run my hand up and down his side trying to comfort him. "What happened after that?"

Sighing he continues. "Marlynn says you had a panic attack and when you ran to the apartments from the office that you ran out of so much air you passed out. Luckily you had enough sense to sit down before you passed out." His eyes are accusing me.

"I didn't know I was gonna pass out. I'd gotten to the door and I remember going to knock but... I didn't... I didn't want you to see me like that. And I really didn't want the kids to see me like that."

"What caused you to panic so bad?" Eric asks running a hand up and down my back.

I rest my chin on his chest. "He left a note... in my office. It scared me sure but... I could feel him watching me Eric. Through the cameras." I whisper as I let my eyes slide shut. "After Marlynn diagnosed me?"

Eric stares at me his face filled with concern but he continues. "Max asked what happened so I told him all I could. He found the note and got rid of it."

I stare up at him in confusion. "If you knew about the note... then why did you not say anything?"

"Because I wanted you to be honest with me."

* * *

Eric's P.O.V (Time lapse - back -)

When I reach the leadership hall I find everyone standing outside of Tris' office. They're all muttering to each other quickly. "How bad is it?"

They all turn to me; grim looks on their faces. "Bad. The entire office is trashed. I'm not sure if he did this alone."

I step through them and take a look. The desk is over turned, the computer smashed, folders ripped and tossed on the floor. A single word message painted in red on the wall.

Run

"Is there any way we can prove it was him?" I can feel eyes on me.

I turn back to the group to find Max staring at me. "No, all camera's on the leadership hall were cut technologiclly and physically."

"Someone needs to be with her at all times." I mutter as I turn back to the office. Everyone talks behind me and slowly they leave.

The hall is silent but I can still feel Max staring at me. "What happened the night I had the kids?"

I roll my eyes. "We went to visit hidden Divergents. Like Amar."

Max's eyes go wide. "He's alive?"

"Yes, when Jeanine told me she knew he was a Divergent I went straight to him and warned him. The next day he faked his death with the body of a factionless man." I lean against the door frame and face Max.

"What happened that night?"

Flashes of Tris on top of me run through my mind but I make sure to keep a straight face. "That's my business."

Before I can react, Max throws me against the wall behind me then gets in my face. "She's my niece so I will ask you again, what happened the night I had the kids and you were alone with my niece?!" He roars in my face. A vein is noticably popping out of his head

I stand up taller so he doesn't tower over me so much. "I kissed her." I growl.

Max's nose flares before he tries to swing at me. I catch his arm and push him back. "Stay away from her. I don't want you touching her. Hell I don't want you near her at all."

"Rather me back in that cell?!" I yell, taking a step towards him. "I'm not taking advantage of Tris. I can't be with her and I know it. She doesn't know what kind of danger I can bring her!" I continue to yell throwing my arm back gesturing to her office. "But _she_ kissed me first and I'll be damned if I reject her when _she_ chooses me." I'm now right in front of Max towering over him.

Max's eyes rove over my face. "You love her."

I pull back from him.

I let my anger take over.

I close my eyes and set my stony mask back into place.

"She says you're innocent. Tris can read people better than anyone I know, but don't think that I won't be watching." He threatens. I open my eyes and stare at him. "One wrong move, you hurt her; and I'll make sure you stay away from her."

Silence fills the hall as I nod my head then turn and walk away.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V (Time lapse - next day-)

The smell of paint is overwhelming but I like it. Holly and Benjamin talk avidly as we all paint Ben's room into something out of a story book. Blue back ground with green grassy fields. Clouds and trees with bushes and butterflies. "It's already so pretty!" Holly whispers from behind me.

I glance at her over my shoulder lowering my paint brush. "And your room is going to be just as pretty. I promise." She smiles a wide grin on her face. I turn back to the large oak that I'm working on. We learned quickly that I'm the most artistic out of everyone so I was put on detailing the walls as the paint dries.

"It so colorful I'm gonna die!" Benjamin yells as he runs around his arms in the air.

Eric turns around. "You're going to be colorful if you don't put that paint brush down." He warns a bright grin spreading across his face.

Right now, he's just Eric.

No piercings, no dark looming presence.

Just Eric Colter.

On his right cheek is a thin streak of blue paint. He wears a simple grey tank top over ratty blue jeans. Specks of blue, green, and white litter his attire.

Shaking my head I set my paint brushes down. "Alright break time, I think the fumes are starting to get to you." I offer as Holly and Ben chase each other around the room, spinning around me. Ben uses me as a human shield sticking his tongue out at Holly whenever she peaks around.

"Alright you heard Tris, you have thirty minutes!" Eric yells as they run out of the room and water starts running in the bathroom.

Eric is still smiling widely as he moves to stand in front of me and take my waist his arms easily fitting around me. "You look nice like this." I offer draping my arms around his neck.

"And you look happy." I feel his thumbs rub into my sides soothingly his rough callused skin moving up and down in slow circles.

I lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder. "I remember when you first held me like that."

It's quiet though I can hear the kids in the kitchen drawers opening and closing. "I was so scared but... but when you held me, you grounded me. I think that's when things started changing. I started noticing things." His hands tighten on my hips a little but not enough to hurt, seemingly just enough to ground himself. "But you... I don't... I can't tell with you. Even now. Everything I ever knew about you... it's all false and I'm confused."

I can hear Eric hum and his warm voice. "Does that irritate you?"

I look up at him and smile. "Only a little."

Eric lets out a bellow as he holds me tighter pulling me to him even more. He has a content look on his face, his lips tilted up with a soft smile as his eyes roam about the room taking all of our handy work.

"Where did it start for you?" His eyes flash from the walls to me. He seems to be looking over my face trying to decide what to say.

I can already see him closing off. "One day, I hope you'll tell me." I offer before I jump up onto my toes and give him a peck on the lips.

Suddenly, his right hand moves up to my shoulder blades and he pulls me up farther before dipping me back, deepening the kiss, as his other arm wraps completely around my waist. I practically melt into him throwing my arms around his neck. I'm losing myself in the kiss and I'm starting to feel breathless. "Ma'ma?" Eric jerks in surprise and we break apart. Once I'm back firmly on my feet I turn back to see Benjamin and Holly staring at us, Ben in confusion and Holly in what seems like consentration. I turn and press my forehead into Eric's chest.

But then I pull away walking over to Ben and picking him up. "Lets go talk huh?"

He nods his head but stays silent. I walk us into my room and sit down on my bed before spinning Ben around so he's facing me. "Are you and Eric married?"

I'm surprised, though I honestly shouldn't be, that he's asked.

I can feel my face turn red. "N-no..."

We both fall silent for a few minutes.

I can't hear Holly or Eric.

Is his talk going any better than mine?

"So?"

I clear my throat. "Well... I- we. Aw hell, Ben I like Eric and in other factions if you like someone you can kiss them with out being worried about being selfish so... so we kiss."

Ben nods his head. "Is that why he slept with you?"

Suddenly I don't know how I feel. I'm half between wanting to be swallow by the floor and wanting to just drop dead. "H-h-h?" I stutter unintelligably.

"I had a bad dream and I wanted to see you but you were asleep and Eric was holding you." He explains so matter-of-factly that I almost feel like I'm dealing with someone my age. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I just nod my head.

"But that's good, now you have some body to chase your monsters away Ma'ma."

I can't help but grimace. "I don't know if Holly will see it like that."

Ben shrugs. "If she loves her brother then she should want him happy, like I want you!"

Ben proceeds to launch himself at me, hugging around my center. "I love you Ma'ma."

"Oh I love you to Benjamin." I whisper as I hug him back kissing the top of his head.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter I really hope you enjoyed this one and I would love to see a few more comments, good or bad. See you next time I post.**

 **Your's Truly**

 **StoryBookGirl**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm SO happy with the reviews. Thank you so much!**

 **Terrence Rouge - I completely agree with you and can't wait for you to see this chapter and then the coming few!**

 **mandy16at - It's up and ready for you to read! I like the family scenes but their not the easiest for my to write so...**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

I watch as Tris walks away Ben in her arms before I even think about approaching Holly.

She doesn't look angry but her masks are just as good as mine.

"I saw you." She starts. "I saw you sleeping with her." I freeze as her dark eyes pin me down. "I see the way you help her and how she's helping you. But your supposed to be there for me!" She yells charging forwards.

"I will be, always." I promise earnestly.

Holly's face goes red. "What happens when you have to choose?!" She growls. "Her or me, who will you choose?"

I hesitate only for a second. "You."

"How do you know?"

I feel my anger butt it's head. "Because I promised mother I'd be the one taking care of you!" She stops and just stands there. "You are the only one I've ever protected out of EVERYONE I have EVER loved. Damn it all, Holly Elena Colter; you can't expect me to always be here. I will always do my best to be there for you but one day I won't. And one day I won't be there for her either." The silence is almost overwhelming. "I want her Holly. I have since I first met her but I knew, one wrong move, you'd pay the price." I look away as I run a hand down my face. "I'm not leaving you behind, I'm not moving on without you but I... I need her."

Holly looks around before speaking seeming to calculate every single word. "I saw you. Your reaction when you found her in the hall, on the floor like she was dead." I turn away from her and cross my arms over my chest. "I want you to be happy but... I don't want to be left alone again."

I walk over to her and get on my knees. "I'm not leaving you I'm just finding new..."

"Love?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

I grimace.

"You know, that's the first time you've ever raised you voice at me, or used my full name." She offers her eyes suddenly soft and innocent. "That's how I know this means so much to you."

We both sit down on Benjamin's bed and wait for the two to come back but after five minutes I start to get worried. I step out into the hall just in time to see Ben and Tris walk around the corner both looking nervous.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V

I shrug on Eric's jacket, though slightly too big it fits fine. "So just to get the people then back right?"

I nod my head. "I'm hoping to talk with their leader." I admit as I pull his sleeves up my arms.

Eric nods his head. He's leaning into the back of the couch arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll be back as soon as I can but no promises on a time." I kiss him lightly on the cheek before heading for the door. Before I can even put my hand on the door I'm jerked back, spun around, and Eric's lips are crash against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him back. His hands run up my sides before his right hand comes to my cheek and his left holds the back of my neck.

When Eric pulls back I'm gasping for air but he seem perfectly fine. "I like seeing you in my clothes." I can feel a blush spread.

I giggle before I turn back to the door and open it. I look back at him one last time. "Bye." Everything is slow from then on. The walk to the elevator and the elevator ride are very dull which I welcome. Once I get to the leadership hall floor and step out I'm bombarded by questions.

"Where were you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Marlynn won't tell us everything."

"Were you attacked?"

I suddenly feel agitated and it just builds up in my chest. "ENOUGH!" I shout over everyone and to my surprise they fall silent. "I am fine, but that's not what we are here for. We are here to go and help the survivors the factionless managed to aid." I insist firmly only to see Max appear at the back of the group nodding his head. "We're here to do a job." Max deprefs us before sending us on our way to the garage. The ride is silent and calm for the most part, the radio chatter coming from the other trucks almost enough to make me turn off the walkie talkie. Uriah constantly rambling.

When we finally do arrive it is as silent as can be. Our head lights stretch down the streets. "Stay on the look out make sure we weren't followed and be ready to help move the survivors into the trucks." I call out as I look around my hands itching to have my rifle.

I feel someone step up next to me. "It's really quiet."

"I don't like it, I wish I had my rifle." I offer.

Uriah chuckles. "That makes two of us."

I hear something snap to my right and I spin raising my fists. "Are you the leader?"

I can't see the person who spoke. "Yes, I'm Tris a leader of Dauntless. I'm here to get the survivors from the attack on Abnegation."

Suddenly around twenty people appear out of the shadows about twelve of which are injured.

"Take the injured to the trucks, those who can't bend legs need to be placed in truck number three." I call out and everyone starts moving. The factionless, though slightly scary some times are friendly through out our encounter.

"Leader Tris." The woman who spoke before offers.

"I don't believe I caught your name." I offer holding myself straight. Something about this woman speaks Abnegation.

"I'm Evelyn." She offers her eyes scanning my face.

I nod my head sticking my hand out. "Leader Evelyn, I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night. I had... a medical problem of sorts."

She nods her head as she takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "It was fine, though the leader they sent seem too... unsure to be in control. Not like you, you are a leader."

"So I've been told." Is all I can offer. Before she can say more on the topic I move on. "The injured, anything specific we should know about them?"

She shakes her head. "No; most of them are Abnegation." She admits.

"That's fine, we'll fix them up then send them home to find their families." I pause not wanting to say the alternative.

"Or not." Evelyn adds and I nod my head. "Since you are apart of Dauntless perhaps you can answer my question, there is a man in your ranks his name is-."

"Hey, hey, hey Tris you know you should go help with the injured." Uriah jumps in practically running over.

I shake my head. "Uriah what the heck?"

His eyes shoot between the two of us.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back away from Evelyn. "Don't talk about her son."

"Why not if she wants to know he's okay we can at least do that for her." I jerk my arm away.

"Tris please trust me." I roll my eyes before walking back.

"Sorry he's a friend of mine." I offer with a smile.

She nods her head. "Yes well I fear that my son is a rough topic which makes me worry."

I shake my head. "I have no clue what's wrong with him or why he won't answer but I might know your son."

"I figured you might. Tobias, however I've heard he goes by Four now." I feel my stomach drop and my heart pick up. I lick my lips and open my mouth but I can't get myself to speak. "Is he dead?"

I shake my head as suddenly my stomach comes back up and I feel nausious. "Excuse me." I mutter as I turn and run away. Once around the corner I proceed to vomit next to the building, sobbing and gasping for air. Once my stomach is empty I roll to my side and press my back into the firm wall of stone. "Fuck." I wipe my my mouth off before walking back out on shaky knees. I walk back up to the factionless leader. "Your son is fine, he works as a security camera watcher and trainer for initiates."

She nods her head again before looking around. "So what is he to you?"

"What?"

She looks at me knowingly and scoffs. "Just the mention of his name makes you sick. What has he done?"

I shake my head no quickly. "Please, you are his mother. I don't- I don't want to-."

"To what; tell me he's turned into his father?" I purse my lips and look down. "Yes I know you; Abnegation. It's all over you." She pauses. "Has he hit you?" I keep my eyes down. "Pathetic." She mutters and my eyes sting.

"Leave her alone, it's your son who's threatening her, stalking her, and trashing her office." Uriah yells as he walks over.

Suddenly I feel cold. "He what?"

Uriah stiffens. "Tris... you, you weren't supposed to know." I wrap my arms around myself tugging Eric's jacket closer to my body, so tight it's almost a second skin. "It was just a bunch of paper work." He offers slowly.

Evelyn has remained quiet through out the entire exchange and so has everyone else. "Get back to it, mind your business." She calls out before she takes me by my arms and kneels. "What ever my son has done to you I am sorry. He was raised by his father but that is no excuse. He's dangerous." She pulls back, letting go of me. "Finish, we are done here." Her people all nod as two of them step into an alley way and pull out a thin looking woman with long curly hair and slightly tanned skin.

Its the brown eyes that make me forget. "Mom?"

Her head shoots up and her eyes dart around until they land on me. "Beatrice!"

"MOM!" I scream as I launch myself forward towards her and the two factionless aiding her. Once I'm in front of her she throws her arms around my neck and sobbing.

I join her in her crying as suddenly a great weight is lifted off of me. "Oh my little Beatrice. Oh I thought; I just wasn't sure, how could I be."

"I'm fine mom I'm fine, I... I did it, I stopped Jeanine and I'm keeping Ben." I let out a laugh. "I-I thought you were dead."

"Oh I know, I know sweetheart, but I'm not. I'm right here." She whispers in my ear as she runs her fingers through my hair.

* * *

We drive.

It's one in the morning but I don't think I've ever been this awake.

She's. Alive.

My mother is alive.

I look out the window as Scott, a Dauntless born drives us back, leading the others back to Dauntless.

Marlynn and two other Dauntless born sit in the truck behind us with the severely injured.

Uriah rides with Peter in the third truck with another person and the other injured.

The only light is our head lights and the full moon above.

I just can't believe that she's alive.

But then there's a sound and bright yellow lights shinning through my window.

Then a loud thundering crunch and my head starts to sting.

And I get tired.

Very tired

Then darkness.

* * *

 **Whelp that's all for this month! Follow, Comment, and see you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Diana Black 12 - Thanks for the comment I appriciate it!_**

 ** _Straight into it today_**

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

Waiting up for Tris is no problem. I'm used to late nights working.

But when she still hasn't come in by two I'm pacing the living room.

Pacing.

Reading.

Cooking.

Drinking.

Anything to keep busy.

But then.

By five she's not home and I'm frantic if not slightly intoxicated.

A knock sounds out through the apartment. I run for the door and jerk it open.

Max stands in the door way a dark look on his face.

"Where is she?!" I gasp as I step aside letting him in. I close the door before I begin pacing again my hands in my hair pulling the pain seems to help a bit but not enough.

I can see Max looking around the room, taking everything in. "There was a wreck."

I feel my heart stop for a second. "Is she...?"

"She's hurt. A concussion, rash from the seat belt, busted lip, and a shit ton of bruises. It could have been... SHOULD have been worse but our trucks are built to be rammed." Max shakes his head as his eyes land on the half empty glass of whisky and the three fourth empty whisky bottle. "You mind?" He asks pointing over at it. I shake my head as I lean into the book case resting my head on my forearms. I listen to the glass move away from the table only seconds later smashing back down onto the glass table top. "It looks like their truck was specifically targeted."

"So whoever they are..."

I turn around to see Max drop into the middle of the love seat running his hands down his face scrubbing angrily.

"They know how we do this stuff, how we have everything set up."

I reach for another glass on top of the bookshelf.

"If this was Four..." I warn as I fill my shot glass.

Max shakes his head. "I'm right there with you but Four was in the camera room; I know, I've had Zeke watching him just so I know when he goes missing."

"Stay with the kids?" I ask as I lift my glass to my lips.

He nods his head. His eyes flickering to my face watching for something before he looks back down at the floor his elbows on his knees hands clasped firmly. "I've got them, room three." Once those words leave his mouth I'm running for the door, dropping my empty glass to the floor.

* * *

My hearts pounding in my chest and my lungs are burning when I finally make it to the hospital wing. "Marlyn!" I yell hoarsely barely able to raise my voice as I gasp for air. I continue to stumble farther into the wing looking around. Most of the cots are taken by survivors of the Abnegation attack. Some of them stare at me with wide eyes.

"Eric what the hell?" Marlyn comes in holding gaze and surgical tape. "Are you drunk?"

I take a deep breath before I stand up straight, as straight as I can. "Where's Tris?"

I see her eyes widen, but she's always been good at hiding her emotions, that's the only tell of her surprise. She turns and points down to room three and I make a run for it, almost running into her in my stumbling.

I literally run into the door frame of Tris' room, grasping the metal firmly to keep myself up as I catch sight of Tris laying against the white sheets beneath a white hospital blanket. Bruises litter the parts of her that are visible and I can only wonder how many more there are under her nightgown. Her lower lip is split; a bright red still leaking from her lips. A large bruise blossoms under her right eye. I stumble over to her bed and sit down on the edge careful not to hurt her, even when she sleeps. "Damn Stiff, I should have gone with you." I half hope that she'll open her eyes and talk to me, telling me that I couldn't.

Laugh at me and tell me to be more sensitive that it looks good on me.

Remind me I'm on probation.

Tell me I had a more important job.

That the kids needed me.

Or she could handle herself just fine.

Anything.

"For once it wasn't Four, but that makes things worse. Max thinks someone targeted your truck." I mutter as I take her right hand in mine. This arm definitely looks worse than the other. Cuts stretch across her arm; some deep, some not. My eyes move up her arm, to her neck, to her head where my eyes land on the stitched up cut on her forehead. "You can be happy that the cut on your head will be hidden by your hair line." I offer with a chuckle. "You probably won't be, you'd be proud of your scars."

I hear someone step in behind me. "She'll be alright. As you can see it's just a few scratches and bruises. The worst of it is the cut on her head and the concussion." Marlyn explains and I nod my head. "I'll go get you a chair... that's if you're staying?"

"Max is watching the kids." That's answer enough for her because she walks away only to come back with one of the comfortable chairs.

I look over at it as she rolls it next to me. "I figured you'd give me the hard ones." I admit glancing up at her making sure to keep Tris' hand in mine

Marlyn's face shifts between happy and sorry before shifting back to neutral. "Yeah, I thought about it... but everything you did during initiation... it was just a cover. I know that now." She offers. She steps forward slowly lifting a hand and patting me on the shoulder. "She'll be fine. She has you." Then she's leaving the room.

The room falls into silence as I sit there staring at Tris holding her hand, running my thumb up and down the back of her hand. I hear shuffling from the other side of the room and when I look I see another survivor; back turned to me. It's defiantly a woman, with her long hair and the dip in her side says she's thin but built.

I turn back to Tris I take my free hand and brush a strand of hair back out of her face. "You asked where it started." I whisper as I pull my hand back to me and begin to rub my hands together. "When I started having feelings for you." Her face is so peaceful. "Honestly. Once I saw you. God, that every first time you took ahold of my heart. When you jumped from the train and rolled onto the roof... I thought you were an angle, even when dressed in grey. And when you volunteered to jump first? Oh that got me" I chuckle a little as I lean back and stare up at the ceiling. "a Stiff volunteering to jump first. Your were so brave. So above the others.

"And I know you don't see it but so selfless." I let out another chuckle.

"When you stood up to me for Al, I wanted to give you points. But that would have drawn attention to you." Her face when I told her to keep her eyes open. "Four throwing those knives had my heart racing. I knew he wouldn't hurt you but..." I could see the fear in her eyes. But what really hurt was that she wouldn't look at me, all her attention was on Four. "Then I found out your Divergence." I have to stop and swallow around the lump that crawls up my throat. That has scared me beyond belief. "I nearly died. I was so tempted to just take you and run but... what would have happened to my sister? To the other Divergents?" I shake my head as my eyes sting.

"It was such a hard choice. I was relieved when Four took you to the landscape room to practice but I knew, the more you spent time with him the farther you were from me." I let out a laugh. "Damn, that hurt. Thinking for once Four was actually competition for me." Slowly I slide her hand back into mine.

I lick my lips as they've gone dry. "So there, I've got it off my chest but... I'm not one to talk about these things. And I'm glad you get that. You give me the choice to take my time." I chuckle a little. "Always thinking about others. You are always a little Stiff; but you're my Stiff." I slide down into my seat and sit with her holding her hand even as I fall asleep.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V

I REALLY don't want to wake up but I know I have no choice when I feel the pounding in my head and the aches up and down my body. I feel more than realize that I open my mouth and take a deep breath, my lips are dry and I'm pretty sure chapped. I go to lick my lips only to jerk at the pain that stings when my tongue touches the bottom right part of my lips.

I slowly open my eyes. The lights where ever I am are dimmed, which I'm thankful for.

A light pressure in my hand has me lifting my head to look down. A large hand holds mine in a loose grip. I follow the hand to an thick arm, then a firm shoulder, and finally a shapely head. "Eric." I whisper my throat dry and sore.

The ex-Dauntless leader is seated in a hospital chair bent forwards his head resting on the bed his left hand in my right.

Dark bags make themselves known under his eyes and he stinks of liquor.

"Oh Eric." I mumble, barely moving my lips. I gently squeeze his hand before I turn my head too look around my room. It's just your average white hospital room instead of a cot in the main room. _"Damn, what happened?"_ I slowly pull my hand out of Eric's then push myself up into a sitting position grunting and huffing softly as I move my pillows to support me. _"Damn is my right hip sore."_ I think to myself as I spot the second bed across the room from me. The dark brown curls calming me a bit. "Mom."

Slowly she turns over and sits up smiling at me. "Beatrice."

I smile back as I let my head fall back. "Hi."

She chuckles. "Hi sweetie."

We both fall silent as I look down at Eric and slowly work my hand back into his.

"He came in around five this morning. Your uncle was with you till about four forty." I nod my head as I run my thumb across the back of his hand.

I look back over to her. "Was he drunk?"

"Oh yeah, at least slightly." She laughs lightly her eyes falling to him.

I shake my head. "God I can't imagine what he was thinking."

"Oh he had a lot to say while you were out of it. I was awake most of the time." She explains raising an eye brow.

My embarrassment is obvious.

Marlyn walks in and smiles. "Tris, I'm glad you're awake." She walks around my bed to the free side. "Any nausea, spinning, double vision?"

"Nope, none."

She grins as she takes my pulse and flashes a light into my eyes. "Great. Now, what do you remember?"

I shake my head as I close my eyes. "That's just it I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is getting in the truck to leave the meeting."

The rooms falls silent as my echoing voice dies off.

Marlyn looks to my mother before looking back to me. "You and Scott were hit by another truck. Your truck was thrown a few feet before it started to flip. The other truck sped off. When we got there you were bleeding like crazy from your head and your hip. You smashed your head into the window and when the other truck hit yours it bent the door in, you must of slammed into it because your hip bone is bruise so you'll be sore for a good month."

"How's Scott?"

A chuckle sounds from my right and I look down to Eric. "And you say you're not selfless." Eric mutters, his gravelly voice music to my ears, sending a shiver down my back.

"Good morning to you too." I offer with a laugh.

Marlyn continues. "Scott is fine, has a bump on his head from hitting the window but he's aright other than that."

I sigh and nod my head before letting her check my head then my arms and finally my hip. Eric has to help me turn over onto my side because twisting is a bit of a challenge. Once she's done with me I roll back onto my butt and groan. "Sorry."

"You're fine." I breath before staring at him. "How long were you awake?"

He grins up at me as he kisses my knuckles. I blush and flash my eyes over to my mother who raises an eyebrow. "Marlyn has always been a bit of a loud mouth." He offers as an explanation.

"So is he it?" She asks me and my jaw drops.

I see Eric looking between us in confusion. "Did you two know each other?"

I press my lips together as my mother smiles over at us something almost sinister about her smile. "Hi; I'm Natalie, Natalie Prior."

Eric's eyes shoot to me but all I can do is stare gaping.

He coughs as he gets up and walks over to her. "Um, Miss. Prior it's wonderful to meet you." Though his choked and completely surprised voice says other wise. He offers his hand to her and she takes it.

"Yes, I can say the same." He nods his head as he comes back over to me a look of shock still on his face.

I want to laugh.

I really do but I'm still a little embarrassed.

"At least I know you have someone to watch your back."

Suddenly three heads pop into the door way. "Ma'ma!" Ben yells before running in.

I flinch and get ready for him to jump on me but Eric catches him. "Easy there Ben, she's a bit sore." Eric offers as he swings Ben around in a circle then lightly sets him on my lap.

"Hey Ben where have you been?" I ask playing dumb.

He grins a mega watt smile up at me. "Uncle Max was watching us, he said that you had an accident and needed to rest with the doctor."

I smile over at Max as he steps into the room his eyes taking in the scene around him. Eric is quietly talking to Holly.

"Thank you for watching them." He nods his head as he steps past walking over to my mother.

"Natalie." He whispers as they hug.

"So what did you do this morning?" I ask the two as Eric sets Holly on the bed next to my knees.

Holly smiles shyly up at me. "Max made us pancakes!" She seems hesitant to even touch me unlike Ben who's all over me bouncing on my lap and kicking his legs.

"That had to be good." I admit nodding my head.

Ben nods his head enthusiastically. "It was pretty good." Holly admits. "We saved you some."

I smile and grab her hand. "Oh that sounds great, thank you." She beams under the praise but still remains reserved. "Hey Eric, why don't you take Ben for a walk he seems a little too full of energy. A walk around the wing should help."

Eric's eyes move between Holly and myself before he nods his head and take Ben's hand.

Once their gone I turn to Holly. "Come on up, you won't hurt me." I promise as I hold my arms open. Slowly she scoots up onto my lap and starts ringing her hands out in her lap. I wrap my arms around her loosely. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I ask as I take my right hand and tip her head up so I can meet her eyes.

She looks between me and her hands before speaking. "I don't know."

I nod my head. "Is it about yesterday" Is it the next day? "when you and Ben saw us kiss?"

She shakes her head no.

I sit and think as she goes back to playing with her fingers which have suddenly become the most interesting thing to her. "Is it the fact that he left the apartment without telling you?" I suggest softly.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on, I'm not trying to take Eric from you hun. I just... Eric... he's important to me too." I begin before I feel eyes land on me but ignore them. "If it makes you feel any better Eric never cared about anything before but you. Not even when they were talking about exacuting him. He just wanted you to be safe."

She looks up at me. "The Eric I used to know was harsh and mean and uncaring. He seemed to hate all of us... until his trial and I asked the right questions. I want to see him safe in the end. After everything if you don't want us together I'll back off but I'm not promising anything." This seems to calm her and she seems to lighten a bit but I feel my heart sink as my own words. I don't want to leave Eric.

"I don't want you to leave him... But I'm scared he'll choose you over me." She admits, I almost don't catch it.

I shake my head. "I can take care of myself hun, he would never have to."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Welcome again everybody! Another chapter is ready. We'll jump straight in today._**

Eric and Max lead the kids out and back to the apartment as I lay back and take a breath my body hating me and a migraine slithering up between my eyes. "So two children and potential criminal."

"He's innocent." I snap, my pain getting to me before I realize who I'm talking to. "Sorry, I'm just tired and that's an automatic response."

She nods her head only pausing for a second or two to look at me a knowing gaze in her eyes. "Your fine. So Max says your a 'temporary' leader of Dauntless." I nod my head against the pillows, leaning all the way back. "How are you liking it?"

I can't help but laugh. "Yeah, it's pretty fun sometimes." I admit. "Not what I thought it'd be but... I like it, everyday is a surprise. I've made a lot of friends. I'd like you to meet them all; though I spend all my time with the kids." And Eric.

"So you kept Benjamin?"

I start to go into everything that happened from when I left her behind leading to when I saw her at the factionless meeting.

She's silent through the entire thing no emotion other than a few tears when she hears that dad died. I can tell she wants to start crying but my story seems to help her calm down as I go through taking control of the faction and literally dragging Jeanine Mathews to Candor, only to be put on trial that very day to prove I was being honest. I tell her about Eric and Four. Finding Holly. Then taking custody of the two. When I finally finish talking she's still silent but seems to be mulling everything over in her head. Talking about everything has started to make me feel tired, talking about it all makes it seem like more than it actually is.

After what feels like forever her eyes land on me. "You've done a good job." She gives me a small smile. "You couldn't do much more than you did and it seems like you really went about everything the Erudite way." I can't help but grin at that. "Pun not intended. However the two of you definitely seem like a pair. Almost a dynamic duo." My mother giggles before her face becomes serious again. "You haven't heard from Caleb?"

"No." I whisper as I look down at my lap.

"Don't be too upset, your brother values the factions too much." I laugh at that as I nod my head. "Hold your head high Tris, you have every right to." I smile over at her before I sink down into bed before rolling onto my side and letting my eyes slide shut.

Only a few hours later, after some poking and prodding, am I released from the hospital but I don't want to go home. Looking into the mirror of the lobby bathroom I feel strange... not like me. I feel like I've changed. I turn my head side to side, inspecting myself. I still look so Abnegation. Not so Dauntless. The only Dauntless feature visable is the large bruise on my right cheek bone and my tattoo on my collar bone.

Something... something needs to change.

Shaking my head I turn the water off and leave stepping out into the Cassum looking around at the few people mulling about talking in groups of twos or threes. Suddenly the bright lights of the Saloon catches my eye and I feel compelled to go. When I walk in their not too busy but the large poof of brown curly hair that catches my eye has me freezing. Christina sits next to Peter waiting to be called up, a magazine laying forgotten on her lap.

I consider turning around, leaving, but Peter sees me and turns to Christina muttering something to her quickly.

Her head shoots up and her eyes pin me to the spot.

I expect anger; uncontained fury.

Betrayal.

Sadness.

But I don't see it. She doesn't look angry.

At first she looks interested but then she looks concerned as she jumps up, dumping the magazine and walking over to me.

I can't stop myself from taking a step back when she's only two feet away her eyes flashing across all visible skin. "Tris, are you okay?"

My cheek right. Of course. "Uh yeah, yeah I'm f-fine."

Peter steps up next to Christina. "Not what I saw." I glare at him sharply but the words are already out.

"What?" Christina asks looking between us, suspicion glowing her deep brown eyes.

"Peter was on a rescue mission with me last night and things went South." I offer as I try to turn away from the conversation.

Peter rolls his eyes. "Another truck came in and rammed hers, flipped it over and wrecked it a bit."

Christina's eyes go wide with disbelief as her head turns back to me her hair bouncing. "What the hell are you doing up? You should be in the hospital!" She yells.

"I was let go; I only had minor injuries I got lucky." I wave her off, holding my hands up to keep her back.

Christina eyes me sceptically. "If you say so."

"I didn't think you'd want to see me." I speak slowly bracing myself for her to blow up at me.

She shakes her head her eyes moving away from me. "I mean yeah; I'm upset about Will, and I miss him, but Peter" She looks back at him as he wraps his arms around her. "He's helping me through it all, he's helped me realize that it wasn't your fault. I would have done the same thing to Four in your situation." I notice Peter pull back and squeeze Christina's shoulder but it's too late and she notices me flinch at his name.

"Come on lets sit, we're in the doorway." Peter mutters as he turns Christina away mouthing I'm sorry to me.

God, the differences in both Peter and Eric.

When we're seated I explain everything that happened to Eric, between Four and I, the full trial and Four's demands to Christina as Peter sits by listening and gazing around as people come and go. When I'm done Christina is speechless for a few minutes. "You should have seen her office when we showed up the first night of the assignment. It was trashed. Computer smashed, papers shredded, desk flipped." Peter shakes his head.

"But I'm fine now, I'm always around people. I'm not aloud to be alone or Eric will flip shit." I admit as small smile tilting my lips.

"But still... Eric?" She asks with a laugh but I know she's not trying to be mean.

I nod my head. "You should come over one afternoon." I offer before she's called over for her appointment.

"Sure, I'll see you later." I nod my head as she walks off.

Silence is left behind her but only for a minute. "She's missed you a lot but the wait was something she needed."

I look over at Peter. "Yeah, I figured she might. Thank you for watching out for her. You two are quiet a couple."

"So are you two." He nods his head. "And of course."

"How's your son?"

Peter laughs a bright smile taking over his face. "He's coming here. Christina and I have agreed to raise him together. We know it's only been two months but... we have feelings that we think will still be here later."

I nod my head. I can see where he's coming from. "I'm glad."

"Hey Tris, I can get you!" I smile at Peter before I get up and walk over.

Stepping out of the salon I feel different, but some how refreshed. My next stop is the tattoo parlor. When I walk in their practically empty, Tori sweeps the far side of the store. "Hey Tori." She turns to me and smiles grimacing slightly.

"Nice bruise." I chuckle. "The hair is even better, here for a tattoo or picking up a shift?"

I look over at the wall of samples. "Tattoo, I know what I want but it's some what an original. Can I have a paper and pen?" Once I have them I set to work in the back corner of the shop losing myself in the work. Slowly and gently drawing thin, fine lines around until I finish fifteen minutes later. "Hey, Tori, I was thinking something along the lines of this. Turning the paper with the thin curvy thornned branch with a rose here and there.

"This is great." Tori nods at it before looking at me. "Where do you want it?"

I fold my ear forwards running my finger on the freshly buzz cut scalp. "Here."

An hour and thirty minutes later she's done and I'm impressed. It looks ten times better than my drawing and I love it. The thorny rose tat going well with my extremely short pixie cut. My entire left side is shaved. Standing in front of the mirror I look very much like a Dauntless woman. "Damn." I whisper to my self as I pull my black tank top down over my high rise black jeans. Eric's jacket is tied around my waist.

"You definitely look like you're in Dauntless now." She offers with a chuckle.

I nod my head. "Yeah, just what I was going for." My three ravens are mostly visible.

"Thank you Tori, I appriciate it." I call as I walk out. Looking around I don't really see anywhere else I want to go so I turn and head for the apartment feeling lighter than I have in awhile. My head throbs a bit and my hip is moaning but I feel fine no other issues from the crash.

When I reach the front door I take a breath and unlock the door only to hear silence. When I open the door no ones home. Frowning I take a step into the dark room. "Eric?" I glance around the room. It's dark but a little light filters through the curtain in front of the sliding glass doors.

"They left for the hospital about five minutes ago." I spin around stumbling over my own feet as my heart jumps up into my throat.

"Four."

\--

 ** _So I've been working very hard on this story for so long and now it's coming to a close. Only a few more chapters to go and I'm so glad I could share this story with all of you. I just want you to be ready for the end because it'll come in a flash._**

 ** _Feel free to comment, like, and follow!!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Welcome, welcome! Picking up right where we left off. !WARNING! Physical/Domestic Violence IS involved in this chapter if this makes you uncomfortable please skip to the DIVGERENT strip in the chapter. Warning this will cut this chapter significantly short. And now into the story!**_

* * *

Tris' P.O.V

"Four." Just the sight of him freezes me to the spot and all I can think of is how I should have stayed in the hospital. Before I can do anything else he's shoved me back and slammed the door shut. I stumble a few steps before I fall to the floor and roll away, pressing into my bruises.

I hear the dead bolt lock as I pick myself up pushing down onto my leg causing the pain in my hip to flair up. I fall back to the floor.

"You should have just done what I said. You. Are. Mine." He growls as he walks over to me. "But no, you didn't LISTEN!" One second I'm on my hands and knees and the next he kicks me in my stomach and I roll until I hit the couch. "What was so hard? He's nothing compared to me." I can't catch my breath as I curl in on my self holding my stomach crying.

"No please, no stop please!" I sob as he comes closer. I can hear his shoes on the carpet and see him looming over me.

He leans down and grabs me by my hair. I can't see his face in the dark, the curtain in front of the glass doors drawn shut still.

I scream as I force myself off of the ground so the pain in my head will go away. I charge upwards and shove my shoulder into him but I barely move him an inch. Once I'm on my feet he let's go of my hair and wraps his hand around my throat and squeezes, in panic I grab his wrist with one hand and the other I try and scratch his face but I miss and scratch him along his jaw line.

His other arm wraps around me his hand gasping my left hip hard enough to leave a bruise. "No, no, no. No yelling, don't want someone to ruin the party." He chuckles, his voice a emotionless cold hiss brushing slowly across my face. I feel tears spring up into my eyes, my heart pounding so fast I think it's skipping a few beats it just can't keep up with itself. Slowly his lips run across my cheek and to my left side. "You should have listened but you didn't so now you need to be punished." He whispers in my ear.

I'm starting to feel sick due to all the pain and my lungs ache for air.

This entire situation is wrong.

I scratch at his arm trying to get him to let go. All he does is pull me even closer, until I'm flush against him. "This is for your own good." Then shove me forwards, over the back of the couch and on the glass table, which shatters under my sudden weight. I feel sharp edges slice into my skin and I can't stop the screams that tare through my clenched teeth. I'm picked up out of the mess and thrown on my couch.

He climbs on top of me pinning me down. "YOU ARE MINE!" He yells in my face as he grabs the front of my shirt and rips it open before grabbing my throat again. "Has he touched you?" He asks.

His eyes are dark with anger and lust. His hand runs from my throat down my chest, the tips of his fingers brushing my breasts. I squirm underneath him.

"Then-." His sentence is cut off as the front door slams open light flooding the room.

"Help!" I sob from the couch begging my savior to do something, anything.

Suddenly Four is no longer on top of me and I can move again. I roll over and fall onto the floor my hands and knees getting sliced by the glass. My vision is so blurry its almost impossible to get my bairings and figure out where I am but as I crawl forwards I reach the end of the side table and see the front door standing wide open. All I can hear is yelling and crashing, things breaking as they fight. I hear a body hit the floor and a grunt as I slowly crawl towards to front door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Once again I'm kicked in the stomach.

He lifts me up off of the floor by my arm only to throw me into the what feels like the bookcase.

And that's the last thing I register.

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

I'm confused and upset to say the least.

As the three of us leave the hospital after hearing from Natalie that Tris had been release about two hours ago. "Come on." I call over my shoulder to Holly and Benjamin.

I run by the tattoo parlor and check with Tori before heading to the apartment.

Once in the elevator and lean back against the wall. "Damn Tris." I mutter under my breath.

"That's a bad word." I hear from next to me and I can't help but let out a chuckle.

I kneel down in front of Ben as I hold my hands up in front of my chest. "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean to curse." Ben nods his head and looks away. "Just like your mother was." I think back to a time when I had ate lunch near them in the Cantina and listened into their conversation. The others were cussing up a storm while Tris sat there face pale eyes flickering around. It had been quite amusing.

The elevator dings and we get off Holly and Ben in deep conversation behind me.

Until there's a scream

From our apartment.

Tris!

"Holly get help!" I yell over my shoulder as my feet move without me thinking. "Fuck not now."

I run to the room and throw myself into it the door.

It slams open, swinging into the wall where it must bust the wall because it doesn't swing back.

The only difference in the apartment from when I left it is someone, the figure speaks of a man, is sat on the couch looking to be holding something.

OR someone.

"Help!" Tris' voice is barely there and very shaky.

I rush forwards and jerk, who I can only assume is, Four over the back of the couch.

I watch as he picks himself up. I open my mouth to tell him to leave but he charges me before I can even utter a syllable. He throws a punch at my face which I block but I miss the punch he aims at my stomach. He grabs me by my shoulder and throws me down into his knee. I roll away from him towards the book case as I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Suddenly something hard hits me in the back of my head and I fall to the floor.

My head begins to throb but I don't get knocked out.

I look up to see Four lift Tris up by her arm then throw her towards me. She slams into the book case before falling to the floor in a heap.

"Tris..." I whisper as I crawl over to her my vision is going blurry. I reach her as Four aims a kick at my back. I can't hold in the grunt as I hear a crack. I pull Tris to me and lay on top of her blocking her from Four. He grabs me by my arm and tugs before I feel something sink into my side. I can hear running feet but Four continues to try and pull me away from Tris' body. I can't hold the roar of pain any longer.

 _ **Divergent Divergent Divergent Divergent Divergent Divergent Divergent Divergent Divergent**_

"Freeze!" Suddenly the living room is flooded with light but I don't move I just hold Tris as they deal with Four. There's fighting but nothings breaking and the scuffling ends quickly.

I hear feet make their way over to us but I can't open my eyes.

The light I can see through my eye lids hurts my head.

"Eric?" I let out a grunt as I turn my head and open my eyes to see Max leaning over us. "I have to take you in." His face is grim and apologetic.

I nod my head as I slowly let go of Tris but once I try to push myself up off of the floor my side burns.

I clamp my hand down on the stabbing wound.

"What happened?"

I groan as I roll onto my hand and knees. "He stabbed me to try and get me to let her go." I sit up with Max's help just in time to see Uriah and Alec carry Tris out of the apartment.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

Files upon files are stacked upon my desk. One stack for the willing participants in the attack on Abnegation. Another for the dead Dauntless members. A third for the retrieval of the injured Abnegation members and the wreck incident. Not much of it is useful information. None of it new. Just here for review and confirmation. My head throbs with the beginnings of a headache and my eyes burn from the lack of sleep in the past forty eight hours.

I push back on the cool wooden desk and turn to the liquor cabinet in the corner of my office. Picking up a glass tumbler I stare at the amber liquid.

I shouldn't drink.

That's an understatment.

I should NEVER drink.

But suddenly Natalie is alive, Tris is in a wreck, and we have an unknown enemy in front of us.

I slam the glass back down on to the smooth surface before storming through the door to the leader ship hall.

Paper work can wait.

I should check on the girls.

And Zeke.

As I step into the elevator my eyes move over to the floors. I could easily just go grab something to eat in the Cantina but something... something moves me to press the surveillance floor number. The doors slide shut with a chim and slowly climb up. I cross my arms and lean back against the frigid metal wall and let my eyes slide shut until the elevator dings once again and the doors open. The hall is empty and quiet. Just as it should be. I stand in front of the door to the computer room and hesitate. Zeke would tell me if Four didn't show to his post, if something had gone wrong, if he had made a move to go after Tris.

Before I can stop myself I'm turning the knob and stepping into the room only to feel my heart jump into my throat. On the floor, Zeke lay's face down turned to the door. His entire body sprawled across the floor blood pouring out of a cut on the back of his head. "Zeke!" I look around the room as I stride over to him and kneel down looking him over.

With shaking hands I check for a pulse.

When I find his pulse beating steadily beneath my fingers I let out a sigh before my heart drops to the floor.

Tris

I scan the room for the phone and jump to it when my eyes land on the sleek black plastic. My hands still shaking I pick up the phone and dial me apartment number. The phone rings twice before Helen answers the phone. "He's going after Tris I need you in the surveillance room, Zeke's hurt." Before she can say a word I'm hanging up and dialing Alec and the other leaders telling them to run to Tris' apartment before hanging up on them as well and calling Marlyn to come take care of Zeke before I leave him on the floor alone.

The elevator takes too long but by the time I get to Tris' floor the others have arrived too. We all run down the hall as we draw our weapons. Yells and grunts come from the once secure apartment.

The view that greats us will haunt me.

Four stands over a bloody and bruised Eric, who is on the floor wrapped around something.

"FREEZE!" I bellow my rage welling up as light floods the apartment.

Alec takes care of Four as I walk over to Eric I take my time and look him over. A stab wound stands out against his now crimson stained grey t-shirt. His hair is messy and bruises are already sprouting along his arm. "Eric?" I call as I squat down next to him. Slowly he turns his head to me letting out a grunt as he forces his eyes open. He only seems half lucid. I feel my stomach knot up as words pass through my lips. "I have to take you in." He looks up at me with a lost and confused look before he slightly tilts his head upwards and I help him peel himself away from Tris' limpy and bloody body. Once he starts to move he lets out a short shout before clasping his side. "What happened?"

It's a loaded question; that's for sure.

"He stabbed me to try and get me to let her go." His answer is muffled as he lifts himself off of the ground and allows me to cuff him but the whole time his eyes are on Alec and Uriah lifting and removing Tris from the apartment looking minutes, possibly seconds, from death.

* * *

 _ **I loved you comments CynDLou12 and mandy16at and I hope to see the two of you comment again in the future! I'll leave it here for now, hope you enjoyed and post soon.**_

 _ **StoryBookGirl**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome, welcome! Let's jump right into it then.**

* * *

Tris' P.O.V

I've never woken up to this much pain. The pain after being beaten in training came close. But barely. Tears sting my eyes as they flash open and I take in the bright white hospital lights. I look around to find I'm in my own room. When I turn my head my neck screams and I let out a moan as I start crying. The pain is over whelming, almost blinding. Warm tears roll down my cheeks and sting a cut on my cheek. "Oh Tris!" A voice whispers then rushing feet come to the side of my bed. "Don't move. I'm going to knock you back out okay? Just try and relax you're gonna be fine, we've got you."

Suddenly a wave of sleepiness floods through my system.

When I wake up again the pain is still so bad but the lights don't hurt so much. I hear soft talking to my right but I refuse to turn my head so I look as hard as I can from the corner of my eye and see Ben and Holly sitting together talking quietly. I look back up at the ceiling as I think of a way to get their attention. I slowly lift my right arm and feel for the metal railing which is lowered to the side of the bed. When I find it I tap my finger nail into it until they stop talking. "Tris!" I hear running feet but I don't see anyone climb onto the bed. "Do you want someone?" Holly keeps her voice down which I'm thankful for. I try to swallow but it hurts and I wince.

Lifting my left hand I give her a thumbs down.

"What do you need?"

I bite my lower lip as I let out a soft sigh. "E-err." I force out squeezing my eyes shut as tears spring to my eyes my throat burns like someones pouring lava down it.

"Eric?" Ben offers his voice very small. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and reach for his hand.

When I have it I squeeze his hand before giving them a thumbs up.

"They took him." Holly mutters. I feel someone lean into my bed and I can only guess it is her. "He broke the rules of his 'probation' and he has to be put on trial." She falls silent. "This week."

My heart drops but I give her a thumbs up before I move my hand to her shoulder. "D-da."

I see the two look at each other. "Day?"

Another thumbs up.

"Today's Tuesday." I was let out on Saturday.

I shake my hand flat. "That's... that's not the day you wanted?"

Another thumbs up from me.

They are both silent. "The trail date?" Ben asks, he sounds confused.

Once again, thumbs up.

"Friday, at three." Holly offers but she sounds hopeful.

I give a thumbs up as I begin to think. I'll make it to his trail. And I'll make it to Four's.

I hold my hand out again with four fingers out.

"Four?" Holly asks angrily.

"Da."

Tears roll down my face as it feels like someone's ripping my throat open.

"Same time" Holly offers. "he's saying that Eric was attacking you and he came to stop him."

I clench my jaw but give them a thumbs up. "Ch-." I breath in a gasp of air. "Ch-ris."

I can see Holly's confusion but Ben lights up. "Christina?"

Thumbs up.

"What about her?"

I wave my hand towards me like I'm waving someone to me.

"You want her."

 _"Bingo Ben!"_ I think to myself as I stick my thumb up.

"Okay!" I hear running feet as he leaves.

Holly looks at me and I shoot my eyes to the door. "Hey Ben wait up!" She yells running after him. I can't help but smile as they go. Their a great pair.

I don't know how long it take for them to get back but when I hear voices enter my room it's as I've start to fall asleep but I force my eyes open and see the kids literally dragging Peter and Christina into the room talking quickly. Peter looks amused by them but Christina looks concerned. "She shouldn't be able to talk, not with all the damage done to her neck."

"But she did." Ben cries. "Well sorta. She can get a syllable out but then her voice kinda fades out." He explains looking to me.

They all look at me. "Yes that's because she's supposed to let it rest." She states accusingly.

"I think she wants to go to the trails." I give a thumbs up and Chris' jaw drops.

"Are you insane, you HAVE to stay in bed." I growl which hurts like hell but I ignore it for now.

"Eric can take care of himself." I flatten my hand and shake it.

"Bottom line?" She asks.

I squeeze my fist closed. "Hard? Fight?"

Peter leans in. "Bottom line he's in a tight spot?"

I give a thumbs up as a smile tilts my face.

Chris looks between us. "How the hell did you get that?"

Peter shrugs his shoulders. "She's a Stiff, she's easy to read."

My smile grows wider until I hear Peter shout out. "No one calls ma'ma that but Eric!" Ben yells and I really want to laugh. I can feel it in my chest, a light fluttering feeling.

Peter apologies over and over again as Christina turns to me. "So, what do you want me for?"

I point between her and Peter and make my fingers walk. "She wants us to help her get there." Peter calls over Ben's head.

"No, no absolutely not." I glare at her making sure she gets the message, either she helps me or I do it myself. "How do you expect to get there? We'd have to steal a truck." I give her a thumbs down.

"Tris has her own keys, they're up in her apartment." Peter offers.

Holly perks up. "I can go get them!"

Christina shakes her head. "You realize this is insane?"

I give her a thumbs up.

I grunt before I open my mouth. "Fac-." I let out a cough before I feel a water bottle be pressed to my lips. I take a sip and sigh.

"Faction?" Chris guesses.

Hand shake.

"Factionless?" Peter offers as he comes to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Lea-." I'm cut off as my throat starts to burn.

"The factionless leader?"

Thumbs up. I hold four fingers out. "Moth..." My voice fades out and I let my eyes close.

"She's Four's mother?!" Peter shouts.

Christina elbows him in the stomach. I give them a thumbs up.

"You think she'll stand trial against her own son?"

Thumbs up.

They both fall silent. Peter seems completely fine with all of this.

"Fuck, whatever. Fine we'll help you. I take we gotta keep this from Max?"

Again, a thumbs up.

She nods her head with a sigh. "Rest, we'll be here at two tomorrow to get you."

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

I don't know why but I swear this cell is colder than the last one, the walls seem to be closer in and the chains on my wrists and ankles dig into my skin. The Candor courts, though believing in innocent before proven guilty, sure knew how to make a man feel guilty.

"Tris is getting better. Marlyn says she woke up early Monday morning but was in so much pain she had to be put back under." Max has been kind enough to visit me every day. "I'll be there as a defense for you, along with Uriah and Zeke." Zeke was supposed to report when Four left. I feel the scowl set in. Max must see it. "I know what you're thinking. He caught on. Knocked Zeke out before he left the control room."

I shift on my metal bed getting my side to start hurting again.

"Most of the trial is in your favor. But I've still got to go back and gather what evidence I can." Of course Four has more 'evidence' then we would. He's covered his tracks. He was just waiting for the right moment.

And we handed it to him.

I haven't bothered to speak even once to Max. "You know you and Tris... you two make a hell of a combination you know that right?" I know I should. "You don't need to beat yourself up over all of this. You both did everything you could to keep each other safe now you need to leave it to us to do our best." I owe him a lot now. Convincing the Candor court that I needed rest and time to recover from my stabbing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He offers as he stands up from his seat on the other side of the thick glass. "Hey, Max?" Max spins around in surprise that almost makes me chuckle. "Thanks."

His eyes bore into mine as he tries to figure out if I've given up. Hell; I don't even know if I have. He simply nods his head and walks out.

The cell falls silent and I can't help but worry about Tris.

Max has told me she's definitely worse off than she was when she left the hospital the first time. That she has two cracked ribs, two bruised. Her throat was almost crushed so talking will be hard for awhile. Her back is bruised beyond belief due to the book case and several cuts litter her back from when she was apparently thrown into the glass table.

The last time I was here I had been helpless.

Then Tris had looked at me and seen the impossible.

Done the unthinkable.

With an uncountable amount of courage and immeasurable amount of selflessness.

And now...

She's the one laying helpless. And alone.

I feel my heart squeeze.

I lay down on my back and let my eyes slide shut ready for tomorrow to be done.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V

I stare at the clock in the corner of my room.

Twenty minutes till.

"Do you think you'll be able to make a difference?" Holly asks. She's seated cross legged in a hospital chair on my right wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweat shirt. She's been a constant guardian sitting with me through out the day and night.

I give her a thumbs up and she nods her head.

Peter walks in with Christina a few feet behind.

"Alright Marlyn's busy with Scott." Peter whispers as he quickly shuts everything down and unhooks me.

I stare at him the whole time. "He's fine." Chris promises. The two of them help me stand and we quickly walk out of my room and sneak out of the hospital and into an corridor that isn't really used. Peter walks to the entrance to keep an eye out as Chris helps me change into my Dauntless attire. Once I'm dress we walk back out and drop my hospital gown into the Casam before walking to the elevator. As the doors close I hear someone start yelling. Chris slides the elevator key into it's hole and presses the bottom floor. "Holly got us the keys last night and Miss. Johnson said she'd meet us at Candor." Chris starts going on about how this is very irrisponsible and how dangerous this is.

"I think it's brave and selfless." Peter interrupts and I can't help but smile at him and mouth thank you. "You know Eric does need a bit of selflessness and bravery to go with his brawn and brain." Peter smirks at me. "Quiet the combination you two." I can't help but roll my eyes at him before turning back to the doors. When we get down to the garage I see Uriah leaning against a truck keys in hand. I look to Peter and he shrugs. "He's always taken your side figured he'd want to help." I nod my head as I begin to walk forwards on my own, only limping slightly. My entire body protesting.

But it'll be worth it. It has to be.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter! I really hope you all liked this one. It was a little hard to get done but here we are. Please feel free to comment, like, and favorite. Any questions? Put them in a comment and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. That's all for this time.**

 **StoryBookGirl**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hehehe today is the day, welcome all who have made it this far and thank you.**

 **Guest - Dear Guest, it would be easier to address you if you gave a name, either making an account or putting a name in your comment, but I welcome your comment no matter what. I am glad your still here to know I've had someone from start to finish is a pretty nice feeling. Life is meant to be sloppy and get in the way. Honestly that's what I was going for in the regards to Four. While I want it too, the focus of this story was the trial and the development between Four and Tris. I think the authors note at the end will interest you a bit.**

 **dixie326 - In most cases kids are very attentive with nonverbal or partially verbal conversations because that's one of the ways they know how to communicate… at least that's what I've learned from my youngest brother. Ben is supposed to be that overly innocent character that sometimes is the comedy relief. Writing that part out had me laughing a bit and I knew it was going to end up in the final write out.**

 **And with that on to the chapter.**

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

They shove me up onto their court stage in front of everyone. Four is on the other side of the stage hands free. Of course. "We are here for the trail of Eric Colter and Tobias "Four" Eaton for the assault on Dauntless Leader Beatrice "Tris" Prior." Everyone falls silent and the doors in the back begin to close. I watch the light shift and twinkle about. It'll probably be the last time I see the sunlight any way.

"Wait; hold the door." Peter runs up and holds the door open. "She's hurt it took us a bit." He offers before pushing them back open and letting Tris walk through.

I feel sick as I see her in her most Dauntless attire with her new look.

She looks like hell due to all the bruises and cuts covering her body, but she's just as beautiful as always.

Her long blond hair is gone, replaced by a short pixie cut but no hair comes from the back so I can only guess she's shaved the under side. Her pale Abnegation skin contrasting against the pitch black of her Dauntless attire making her look as if she's glowing.

Everyone turns to see Tris, Christina, Peter, Uriah, and a lady I don't know walk down the isle.

Max looks between shock and outrage.

"Tris." It's a whisper but they must have put a mic on my shirt because it echoes around the room.

Her eyes shoot to me and she smiles a little.

As her eyes shoot up she loses her footing and she trips over her own feet only to be caught by Peter. I feel jealousy flare in my chest but I choke it down.

As she comes closer I notice more and more.

Her entire throat is bruised with large hand prints.

The bruise on her cheek is starting to fade.

She's limping slightly.

Teetering on her feet.

Peter walks ahead and looks to Jack Kang. "Leader Tris and Leader Johnson wish to speak for the accused."

I look to the other lady.

Long brown hair and sharp eyes. So this is Four's mother.

I look over at him to see he's staring at his mother with wide eyes.

He always thought she was dead.

I turn back to the front to watch Tris limp to the front and take a seat next to Max.

She grabs his arm and smiles at him apologetically.

"Let this court be called to session." The trail goes slow.

They inject truth serum into my arm and we wait a second before they ask the basic questions.

Helen questions me for my side and a Candor lawyer questions me on the opposing. The questions seem to contradict themselves but I answer them honestly, not like I have any other choice. Most of the questions are just pinning me down as the bad guy. "Why did Tris think you were innocent during your first trial?" The Candor man asks a smirk on his lips. He must expect me to say she was sleeping with me.

I see Tris sit up at this she seems alarmed. I'm not worried about people knowing, not now. "Because I'm Divergent." I state firmly his eyes open wide.

"What? That's impossible!" Four yells.

"Silence Eaton it is not your turn to speak." Kang yells.

The lawyer shakes his head. "Is it true that you've grown to Leader Tris?"

"Your honor I object, how is this line of questioning in line with the accusation?" Helen asks her voice is sharp, outraged.

I toss the question around as I look down at Tris. She tilts her head to the side. "Yes. It is." I admit. "I've loved her ever since I first saw her jump off of that train and onto the Dauntless roof. Those feelings have been there all this time. Growing. No one knew so but Four." I glare over at him as I continue. "I watched her from afar but if I got too close she could have been killed." I look back to Tris to find her bright blue eyes on me. "So when she stepped into my cell and told me that she was going to prove I was innocent; I knew I'd been sent an angel. That for once... I could love somebody with no worry of Jeanine Mathews killing them. That for the first time in a long time, someone was seeing me... for me."

Her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth with one hand as she starts to cry. After a second she moves her hand away from her mouth. "I love you."

Suddenly I feel all fuzzy. "Mr. Colter what were you doing when you supposedly heard Leader Tris being attacked?"

"I was coming back from the hospital with her son and daughter."

The man grins. "And where is you're proof?"

I feel the urge to tell him to fuck himself but I know that will just make things worse for me.

"My client has a hand full of Dauntless men and woman to confirm his claims if your honor approves?" Helen asks.

"Proceed." Helen sends Leader Natalie, Marlyn, Zeke, Ben, Tori, and her tattoo partner. A few other Dauntless come up onto the stage, some I remember walking past or talking to but not their names.

"I get the point." The lawyer growls after the last of them leave the stage. "No further questions at this moment your honor."

"Four, what reasons did you have to be on that floor?" Helen asks, at which I turn to Four. "That floor has no other occupants."

He looks down on her with a sneer. "I was going to fix the camera's on that floor."

"But you had no tools or bag when Leader Max came to investigate the reported incident." She points out and his face goes red. "We'll come back to that." She offers with a obviously fake smile; before turning to me. "Mister Colter I'm sure they'll ask this at some point, why were you alone with Holly Colter and Benjamin Prior?"

I wipe my brow as I feel sweat begin to roll down my face. Does this room not have AC? "I was left with them the night before Leader Tris had been in a crash after going to aid in the retrieval of survivors of the Abnegation attack, Leader Natalie included."

She nods her head. "And you know this... how?"

I scrunch my brow up. "I live with Leader Tris and we agreed to raise Ben and Holly together. She was concerned that Ben would wake up and go looking for her so I stayed up to make sure he didn't and to make sure she made it home fine."

"So it's quiet right to say that you have feelings for Leader Tris?"

"Yes." I already answered this.

"Feelings of hate?" What?

"No."

"Feelings to harm her?"

The hell? "The day she told me that she had feelings for me I warned her that I was dangerous for her, that others would harm her for being with me. But she refused to let that control her so I promised her that I would never hurt her on purpose and if I had to I would leave her to keep her safe."

"That's all your honor." Helen calls a small smile on her lips as she nods her head at me.

The lawyer looks around until his eyes land on Tris. "Your honor, I would like to call forward an eye witness."

"Proceed."

"I would like to call Leader Tris to the stage." I watch as Tris stands from her seat and she walks up the stairs and into the light. A murmur runs through the crowd as the bright light shows everything to them. She's wearing a black tank top with black shorts showing most of her skin and her hair is tucked behind her ear showing a large rose branch with black horns wrapping around her ear and down her neck. "Leader Tris, do you submit yourself for questioning before the Candor Court?" I can't see her face but something about her posture makes me think she's wincing.

"I, Tris Prior, submit myself to the Candor Courts for questioning." She utters and her voice makes me wince. The mic that was slipped onto her shirt before she came up only magnifies the hoarseness and hurt.

Someone comes over and injects the truth serum into her arm and we wait. "What's your name?

"Beatrice Prior." I go to take a step forward but I'm grabbed from behind.

"What is your faction?"

I look back to see my Dauntless guard holding my arm. "Dauntless."

"And before that?" I take a step back and he releases me.

"Abnegation."

Silence follows as I turn back to the front and cross my arms. "I'll just go ahead and be blunt with you. Are you sure the one who attacked you was who you claim it was?"

I scrunch my brow in confusion. "I... I never claimed anything, if I remember correctly I've been in the hospital for the past six days, unconscious most of the time." Her voice is ragged but she manages to answer him sounding slightly annoyed.

"So you deny that you were attacked?" He asks. I see her tense up, I can tell her temper is starting to raise but she stops and takes a breath. "I asked you a question."

"No I do not deny that I was attacked, I think these are enough proof of that." She throws out stiffly.

I watch her tilt her head back showing her throat to the room.

Murmurs fill the room at the dark purple bruises.

"Those easily could have been faked." The lawyer shrugs and I start to see red.

She seems to flair up at this too. "You think, for a second, that someone would let themselves be choked out to get back at someone?" Her voice is outraged and getting weaker by the second. "The people you deal with must be really sick and twisted." She offers.

The lawyer seems taken aback by this and I want to laugh. "This is what I know. I got out of the hospital... and went to the salon and the tattoo parlor... as can be proved by Tori and Emma." She states her head held high. "Maybe the surveillance system. The camera's have been working pretty patchy lately." I see her head twitch like she wants to glare over at Four. "After that I... I went back to my apartment..., that I share with Eric and the kids... I knocked on the door." She pauses for a second. "They didn't know I'd gotten out of the hospital yet. But no one answered the door. I took my keys out and opened the door to find a dark apartment." I feel my stomach drop. Had we just stayed there. "Then he was behind me, he told me they had left to visit me in the hospital.

"I spun around... before I could do anything... he was shoving me back and closing... closing the door before walking over... to me and kicking me in the side." She seems to just fade out not really aware that she's telling everything. No one speaks most of them seem to surprised to say a word. "He kept saying... that I was his, that I should have... I should have just done as he said... He dragged me up by my hair... threw me over the couch and onto our glass table... I could feel all the cold glass sink into my back... ripping me open. Oh god..." She whispers. She sounds close to tears. I can hear her breathing coming through the speakers around the room.

Echoing in my head.

I walk towards her, this time shrugging my guards hand off. Once I'm next to her I take her hand making sure to move slow. Her head shoots up and her eyes land on me. "You don't need to do this, you're still hurt. I don't want you to hurt yourself for me." I whisper but the mic still picks it up.

She shakes her head and winces as she swallows. "No I have to do this."

"No, you don't." She meets my eyes full on and a small smile tilts her lips upwards.

I let out a sigh as I squeeze her hand then step back letting my guard grab me and literally drag me back to my spot.

She shivers before continuing. "I screamed... but I'm the only one living on that level. He picked me up by my hair before... grabbing me by my throat. I grabbed him my his wrist... and scratched him under his jaw." My eyes shoot over to Four who's just glaring daggers at Tris. "So check." She stops her voice fading with he final words. Max walks up with a bottle of water as my guard and the Candor Jury come over and check my jaw. The only thing there is the six day stubble. They move to Four but he starts snapping at them.

The jury step away without checking him and I can tell their starting to doubt Four.

Tris is handing Max the water bottle back as he talks quickly to her his lips moving so fast I can't read them.

Tris looks back at me before answering Max.

She nods her head and Max steps back down the stairs.

When she's back in her spot she doesn't look at me. Helen steps forward. "Your honor may I present further evidence?"

Kang thinks for a second before nodding his head.

Two bright lights shine on the wall behind me before a dark image appears on the walls black and green.

Night vision camera's.

The lights on the stage go out but orange lights through out the hall come on so we can see the siluhouts of people around us. The recording plays. A door opens and light floods in. It's the living room from the view above the front door.

"Eric?" Tris' voice rings out in the apartment. I can see her head appear at the very bottom of both screens. "They left for the hospital about five minutes ago." A cold voice echo's through out the room and I feel my stomach drop for the thousandth time. "Four." Tris sounds terrified, suddenly she shoots across the screen, rolling across the floor. She slowly picks herself up as the locking of the dead bolt rings throughout the apartment.

I watch and can do nothing as he stalks forwards, on the screen, towards Tris. "You should have just done what I said. You. Are. Mine." He growls lowly. "But no, you didn't LISTEN!" He rages before he kicks out and Tris rolls letting out a cry.

I have to look away.

I don't want to see this, I don't want to know how much I failed her.

"What was so hard? He's nothing compared to me." I can hear him moving about.

Hear her gasping and crying. "No please, no stop please!"

Suddenly she's screaming and my stomach starts to twist painfully and I feel sick. Almost as suddenly as she started screaming she stops but I can here her wimpering. "No, no, no. No yelling, don't want someone to ruin the party." I look over at Tris to see her holding herself and shaking like she's been in the middle of a storm.

He whispers something to her, but the camera doesn't catch it. "This is for your own good."

The silence is interupted by glass shattering and screaming.

Behind Tris I can see people in the audience start to squirm.

The Candor look like they want to be sick.

The Dauntless seem a little more torn about this. Some just sit there shocked others look ready to storm the stage. I slowly turn back to the screen in time to see Four jerk Tris up out of the glass and throw her onto the couch where she falls limp sobbing. He climbs on top of her. "YOU ARE MINE!" He screams in her face as he rips open her shirt and I start to feel sick.

The ripping of the shirt like a gun going off in a silent room.

He had almost rapped her.

I hadn't gotten a good look at her before I was dragged off to get bandaged and stuffed into my cell. "Has he touched you?" The camera doesn't catch what he's doing but I can only imagine.

I can feel my temper boiling but I hold myself steady. "Then-." The door is thrown in and I charge in before stopping to take in the scene.

Four's face is plainly visable in the light that seeps in from the hall. "Help!" Tris sobs from the couch.

That's all it took to get me moving.

I remember jerking him over the back of the couch and everything else that happened so I turn away from the screen and watch Tris.

She's still hugging herself but she seems way too stiff.

Behind me, I hear her hit the bookcase and everyone gasps as she falls to the floor in a heap.

I had to protect her.

The video finishes out and the lights flash back on blinding us all.

"That is all your honor." Helen states. Looking over at Four's lawyer, I want to laugh. The man is seated in a chair staring at where the video's were playing. No one, not even him can argue that kind of evidence.

"At this point the jury will be dismissed to determine the verdict, we will take a thirty minute break. Dismissed."

* * *

When everyone floods back into the court room Four doesn't look happy. I can only guess that he knows he's screwed himself.

"I call this court to order. Jury what say you." Kang asks his voice booming about the room.

A man in white and black stands up never looking to us but only Kang. "In the case of Eric Colter and the assault on Leader Tris we find the accused not guilty and the defendant guilty." Everyone begins to talk as I turn to look at Tris, who stands at the edge of the stage talking to Helen and Max every once and awhile looking over at me.

"NO!" Four yells from my right and I turn to see his face dark and filled with outrage. "NO!"

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Tris back away from the stage.

"You are mine!" He yells again as his Dauntless guard and mine grab him struggling to cuff him. He lunges forwards only for the guards to literally jump on top of him tackling him as he continues to thrash, scream, and yell.

Slowly, I make my way down to Tris who has turned to me. I can see it in her eyes, she's exhausted. I sit down on the edge of the stage and she leans into me wrapping her arms around my waist her head laying on my stomach. "You need to lay down." I whisper as I wrap my arms around her the best I can while their still cuffed.

She shakes her head letting out a sigh. "I-... wanna stay." I wince at how terrible her voice sounds.

"You don't need to talk I've got you." I promise her as I see Max talking to a guard before taking his keys.

He steps in behind Tris and unlocks my right hand. I slowly wrap my arms more securely around her as Max goes for my left hand.

"So you already knew what happened that night?" I ask him as he folds the cuffs together.

Looking up at me he shakes his head. "No, I never looked at the tapes until Tris was attacked. While I don't trust you, I trust her." I nod my head before watching him walk away. "You two are a dangerous pair." I can't help but laugh at that.

Peter steps up. "More life a dangerous combination." Everyone has swarmed around us now and for the most part it's friends.

"Leader Tris." Someone calls from my right and I turn as Tris does to see a younger male with trimmed closely cut bright blond hair and bright, almost glowing, blue eyes. "I'm Leader Markov of Erudite. I wanted to say that I can't wait to work with you regarding faction interconnections." Markov offers holding his hand out a grin splitting his face.

Tris grins tiredly back at him.

"I'm sure she holds the same sentiment but she's not well right now perhaps you could talk to her another time?" I ask only letting my temper slip in at the end letting him know I'm not asking him.

"Oh of course I didn't expect much conversation after I saw you on stage. But feel free to visit me in Erudite." He offers before he spins and begins to walk off.

I sigh as I call out. "Hey Markov." He turns to look at me over his shoulder. "It's nice to see you again." He smiles at me over his shoulder before walking off.

* * *

 **Ah and so the story winds to it's conclusion. The next chapter is very small and will be posted some time next week. However before I leave us until next time I want all of your to tell me honestly, would you like to see a sequel to this? One where it's more focused on the character development and relationship development of characters? Baring off of how popular this book I believe that a sequel would be possible within the next month maybe two depending on how the inspiration flows.**

 **Without further ado, good night (or day) and good bye until next time.**

 **StoryBookGirl**


	24. Chapter 24

I've been awake for a hour, laying across the bed watching the moon light disappear and the mornings gold stretch across the ceiling then the wall. Dawn breaks and light seeps into the room a small breeze flowing in from the open window, brushing the curtains aside letting the light in every now and again. A pressure rests on my left side, lightly rising and falling beneath my arm. The apartment is silent around us, almost like we're in our own tiny world. Just the two of us. I'm content to just lie here and hold Tris till she wakes up. Slowly I run my hand up and down her back once before letting out a whisper of a breath letting my eyes open and adjust to the light. I slowly examine the room before I let my eyes fall onto her relaxed face. Slowly I raise my hand up and brush the hair out of her face before relaxing, once again, and watch her sleep. I feel my heart swell in my chest.

After the trial everyone had calmed down, Tris had been taken back to Dauntless to continue her medical care and I was released to return to Dauntless just a few hours later. The leaders of Candor and Dauntless, that weren't in the hospital, agreed that the rightful punishment for Eaton was a life sentence in the Candor prison. Away from everyone he could be a threat to or convince to release him.

Max had given Peter and Christina a talking too but once released from his hold I did my best to thank them for helping her get to me. They sat with the two of us till she was dismissed then we all escaped to the Cantina to have a warm meal before heading up. Ben and Holly and been all smiles and laughter at the sight of us together after everything.

Especially Holly, to my surprise. Easily catching her eye at the dinner table she nodded her head.

She approved and that was enough for me.

I feel my heart swell again and I can't stop the grin the spreads across my face as I realize everything we went through led to us being together as a family. Holly, Tris, Ben, and I. Things are great.

"Your thinking too loud, stop it." Tris moans before shoving her face into my chest, I can only guess to block out the light.

Cracking a smile I run my hands over her body. "Yes ma'am."

I give her a second to wake up and once she's good she looks up to me her eyes only half open. "Good morning."

Scoffing I brush her hair out of her face. "Good morning."

"Wanna go see if the kids are still asleep on the couch?" She asks as her eyes start to light up with life and amusement.

Chuckling; I slowly roll out of bed. I slip a shirt on but I can feel my Stiff's eyes roaming. "Ready?" I ask turning back to her with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up." She mutters as her face turns bright red. I follow her out in the hall towards the living room then around the corner. I lean into her wrapping my arms around her waist as we both stand watching Ben and Holly leaning into each other asleep on the couch a candle lit on our new wooden table. "Wanna scare them?"

I stifle a chuckle in her neck before nodding my head using the opportunity to rub my nose into her jaw line. Slowly we pull apart and creep around the back of the couch and reach our own child. Together we grab them and start yelling as we tickle them. They both awake, Ben begins to laugh why Holly yells out angrily, trying to escape. It takes the two three minutes each to wrestle themselves out of our reach by which time Tris and I are laughing our selves.

"You know, you two are a very dangerous combination; right?" Holly groans as she catches her breath.

Yeah, things are great.

* * *

 **Wow. It's been almost a year and a half since I stared this story. I can't believe it is over and topping out at 51 THOUSAND words! With 36 reviews, 84 followers, and 47 favorites I feel like this book was a major success considering it's my first, completed book. I definitely didn't last as long as I thought but this is a very good point to stop at and start considering a squeal for the older audiences. Leave your thoughts in the comments.**

 **And to you CynDLou12, thank you for commenting one last time. The concept of a squeal is exciting but I can't promise it will happen.**

 **One last time, have a good night!**

 **StoryBookGirl**


End file.
